


【锤基】以爱为名(现代ABO)

by Alice737522



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 80,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice737522/pseuds/Alice737522
Summary: 黑道老大Alpha锤 X 为子复仇Omega基设定：HE，现代AU，长篇、狗血虐文向。采取ABO设定，但是私设如山。锤哥前期渣男设定，初期有打胎梗，请注意避雷。简介：Thor是Alpha，掌控整个Asgard地区的黑道大哥，Loki是Omega，为Thor Odinson的养弟，一次酒醉之后Thor强标记了Loki，七年后，Loki怀孕了，Thor却逼着他打掉孩子……以爱为名的伤害，还是伤害。





	1. Chapter 1

我他妈的就是瞎了眼才会跟你搞在一起！

这是Loki Odinson此刻的咒骂，他张牙舞爪，愤怒的像只黑色豹子，发脾气的对象正是他的兄长兼情人——Thor Odinson。

Thor坐在医院硬梆梆的椅子上，疲惫的揉着眉心，冷眼看着弟弟发脾气，半天都没说一句话。

要不是他们现在正在医院里，他大概早就点燃一根烟极度冷静的抽着，面无表情地等待着弟弟自己平静下来。那是他们相处的公式之一，他们之间有很多既定的公式，而此时此刻这一种在Loki看来，是他妈的最操蛋到不行的那种。

Fuck you Thor Odinson！

黑发的Omega又骂了一次，他发誓要是此时他手上能有一把刀，他会毫不犹豫的捅死他兄长。

Loki是个Omega。

不幸的是这个残酷的社会对Omega只有满满的恶意。

Omega总是习惯性的被人看低到尘土里，仿佛他们生来唯一的作用就是生孩子。再有成就的Omega，光芒也不属于他们自己，人们只会说那是因为他们有个好的Alpha——即便贵为Asgard第一大家族的养子也逃不开这点。

Loki是个Omega，他的Alpha就是跟他从小一起长大的养兄Thor Odinson，Odinson家族的继承人、全球闻名的黑道老大。

在他刚分化的那一天，Thor就标记了他，不容抗拒、不容分说的标记——在他变成了一个极度无耻的醉鬼的状态下。

Loki尽可能离他远远的，兄弟俩站在医院长廊的两边对峙，他低声开口：「brother，如果你厌倦了我，我可以离开，但是你不能伤害我的孩子。」他半是发怒半是哀求的对他兄长说道。

「打掉他，Loki，这个孩子是个错误，他会成为Odinson家的耻辱。」Thor尽可能的压抑着怒气，平心静气的说。

我操你的Thor Odinson，知道是耻辱你还搞我？

Loki的分化期比别人晚一点，而且刚刚好是他18岁生日那一天，一般正常的Omega都在14岁左右就会分化，可是他硬生生的等到了18岁。

而很多年后的Loki后来回想起这件事，都觉得这简直像某种诅咒。

本来那天他该是兴高采烈的迎接他的成人礼，可是他偏偏在那天分化为Omega。他几乎不敢置信，他一直抱持着强大的信念认定自己会是个Alpha，而且是最优秀的那一种。他是靠着这个信念才撑过等待分化期的阶段，可是，他偏偏成了一个Omega。

被人轻视的Omega。

他躲在自己的房间里瑟瑟发抖，完全忘了大厅里正等待着他的成年舞会，但这还不是最糟糕的。

最可怕的是，他还来不及害怕、痛恶，或是产生任何难以承受的情绪，他那个比他大了7岁的养兄，Thor Odinson，就带着一身酒气，追寻着Omega香甜的气味，闯进他的房间里，然后强行标记了他。

他分化的第一天，就被他兄长操晕在床上。

隔天早上他醒来时，发现自己一丝不挂，是个人看见他满身暧昧的痕迹以及Alpha霸道的信息索都会知道他肯定被狠狠操足一整晚。

Thor比他早清醒，身上还带着前一晚的淡淡酒气，正靠在床头抽烟。

他脸色复杂、情绪不明，他们一起长大，Loki很少看不懂兄长脸上的表情，可是那一天早晨，他读不出兄长脸上的情绪。Thor什么也没说，只是沉默着将他揽进怀里，握住他的颈脖，亲吻他的额头——就像他们小时候那样。

只是这一次，这些他重复过无数次的动作，添上因信息素而产生的情欲，既肮脏又罪恶，再也不同过往一般美好单纯。

Thor说他会负责，于是他们既兄弟之后又多了一个情人的身分。

时间过得很快，一转眼就是七年韶华。

如果让Loki摸着良心说，他也不得不承认，其实Thor是个最好的兄长、最完美的情人以及最优秀的Alpha。

他给了Loki应该有的一切，只要Loki开口，他什么都会满足他，甚至不用他开口，他的兄长就会自动奉送。

甚至，七年来他都安分守己，身边只有Loki一个情人而已。而这一点，似乎最该让Loki心怀感激——毕竟他比任何人都清楚，他的兄长是个怎样的Alpha，全世界的Omega都会为他疯狂，以能被他标记为荣。

Loki的户头里有大笔的现金、名下有十几处房产、还有一个简直像是展示馆的停车场，里面满满当当的清一色高级跑车，在在都显示他的兄长有多宠爱他。

被标记以后他的生活并没有太大的改变，他依旧是Odinson家的小王子，Thor Odinson唯一的兄弟，只是又再添上Thor Odinson唯一的情人，双重的身分，让他成为人人钦羡的对象。

人人恭维着他，至少表面上如此。

他被Thor豢养，犹如温室里的花朵，黑道世家的身分注定Thor不可能平凡，他成天到晚面对暗杀，可是他把Loki保护的很好，非常好。

Loki只需要待在Odinson庄园里，待在Thor为他建构的堡垒里中，平静安稳的享受着兄长给予他的一切——他读着莎士比亚、弹着钢琴；他喝最上等的红酒、吃最高级的牛排；他环游世界、品味生活；

他什么都有、什么也不缺——

唯独没有爱。

从小到大，Thor都很宠他，他给他最好的生活，让他活得像王室贵族，他自己是名闻遐迩的黑道老大，可是他给了Loki光明磊落，他让Loki的人生充满质感，有他在，Loki从来都没有明确的意识到，自己是在一个黑道世家长大的这件事——可惜Thor没有打算让他的兄弟一直无知下去，他的天真注定只能维持到今天。

他也曾经深以自己有个这么好的哥哥为傲，他的蓝色眼睛看向他的时候，永远都写着温柔，他喊他的语调，始终带着一丝宠溺的无可奈何。

可是，他在酒醉之后强行标记他，在他还没完全理解那些感情的时候就占有他。

Loki也曾经觉得，成为Thor的Omega大概是件好事，毕竟他们从小一起长大，他爱着他的兄长，不管是基于什么样的感情，他确实是爱着他。只是他还没完全理解，那到底是爱情还是亲情。

他没有时间理解，Thor没有给他时间理解。

更恶劣的是，有一天，他突然就发现，Thor其实不爱他。

Thor宠他，可是他从来不跟他提任何更负责任的事，比方说婚姻。

婚姻对于每一个Omega来说，都是最基本的保障。通常大部分的Alpha都会选择在结婚之后才真正标记自己的Omega，因为依照Omega保护法规定，一旦结婚后完成永久标记，在没有得到Omega自主的许可下，Alpha是不可以抛弃他们的Omega的，否则就必须接受法律的审判。

而每一个在婚前就被标记的Omega，都会不由自主的开始期待着结婚的那一天，他们已经够卑微了，需要最基本的权益来保护自己。

Thor的母亲、Loki的养母，Frigga，她曾经多次提出要Thor带Loki去注册，然而Thor都以Loki还小敷衍过去。每次Frigga提出这个问题，当天晚上Thor就会强势的将Loki操昏在床上，等他清醒以后，他会轻挑的笑着说：「brother，我会给你法律都无法给予你的保障，所以你不需要那张没有意义的纸。」

Loki对此的情绪十分错乱，他既感到失落，却又松了一口气。他不知道那是为什么，但是他无法反驳他兄长说的话，因为他确实给了他超过法律保障的优渥生活，而他没有给的，是法律也保障不了的感情。

而且很显然的，掌控整个Asgard的黑道老大，并不受法律的管束。

在标记他之后，Loki渐渐感觉到，Thor对他所有的宽容和宠爱都逐渐变质，那只是一种负责任的态度，只是他对于标记了自己养弟的愧疚。

他不爱他，他总是用他的方式来告诉他这一点。

「我可以不做Odinson，我会带着他离开Asgard。」Loki用手紧紧的护着肚子，徒劳无功地做着最后的努力，试着说服他的兄长改变心意——虽然他知道那一点用也没有，因为他兄长决定的事从来都不会改变。

他下定决心的补充：「你可以完成你的联姻，我不会妨碍你的。」一股巨大的悲哀涌上心头，他想不通自己为什么会沦落到这种地步。

他原本是Odinson家最受宠爱的小王子。

他想起最近在庄园里沸沸扬扬的传言——Thor准备缔结一桩联姻，Foster家的独生女，Jane Foster。

Foster是Midgard的第一世家，老Foster在黑白两道都排得上号，他做风狠戾、行事冷酷，唯独极为宠爱自己的独生女Jane。传闻中他许下承诺，一旦联姻成功，Odinson家就可彻底入主Midgard。

Loki听过传言，Thor放任了那个传言，没有否认。

对于Loki提到联姻，Thor没有承认也没有否认，但是他已经完全失去耐心，Loki的不肯配合耗掉他太多时间，所以他不带感情的开口：「动手。」一声令下，身旁的保镳立刻团团围住Loki，再也没有任何顾忌。

Fandral站在Thor身边，并没有加入战局。他撇开视线，不忍心去看Odinson家小王子此刻的狼狈。

Loki死命挣扎着，手边却没有任何可以使用的武器，因为他跟他的兄长在一起，他们在一起的时候他总是不允许他带着那些东西，即便只是为了防身。

Thor并没有告诉他，今天是要带他来医院打胎。

双拳不敌四手。

本来他孕中精神跟体力就都不好，更何况Thor的保镳个个是肌肉发达的Alpha，平时Thor才不会让他们碰他一下，即便是只看一眼那些保镳都要小心自己的眼珠子被挖掉，Alpha的独占欲总是可怕的惊人——可是现在，他让他们把他架进手术室，压着他让医生注射麻醉针，然后打掉了他们的孩子。

Loki在挣扎中努力看向他的兄长，而在麻醉药的攻势下，他最后停留在脑海中的印象，只有兄长过度冷漠的表情，和一双没有感情的蓝色眼睛——

他突然就想起来了，他不爱他。

Thor无动于衷的看着Loki被推进手术室，淡淡的吩咐Volstagg守在手术室门外，然后就带着剩下的人匆匆离去。

Fandral跟在他老板的身后，离开前，他最后看了一眼手术室的门，在心底为Loki叹息。

黑道大佬英俊的侧脸没有感情，他的血液中似乎天生就是残忍，他唯一能够给予养弟的情感，都在那个夜晚不得已的被改变——

他什么都可以给他，除了该死的爱情。

 


	2. Chapter 2

Loki在一片洁白中清醒。

他扫瞄了一眼空荡荡的头等病房，一个人也没有。

 

迷糊中他第一个反应是去摸肚子，然后他马上意识到——孩子没有了，被他心狠手辣的父亲，给打掉了。

孩子没有了，他觉得自己也死了，心如死灰。

再也没有燃烧的可能。

可是他没有时间为他的孩子哀悼，他要逃——远远逃离这一切。Thor最后留给他的那个侧脸，是种宣示，他不爱他。

他受够了！

不管是Alpha该死的占有欲、还是兄长主动或被动给予他的一切、抑或是Odinson家的荣耀或耻辱。

这一切，他都不要了。

他不要再做Odinson，尽管他也不知道自己还能做什么，但是，总之，不要是Odinson。

 

人人羡慕他是Odinson，可是做Odinson有什么好，他连自己的孩子都保护不了，这个Odinson对他而言一点意义都没有，只剩钻心刺骨的痛，和恨。

Loki漠然地拔掉手上的点滴，换掉身上的病人服，麻醉药尚未完全褪去，他的脑袋晕眩不明，只能像个醉酒之人一样，摇摇晃晃，但是他的脚步却坚定无比，绝望的坚定支撑着自己刚做完手术虚弱的身体，一步又一步的走出医院。

走出医院时，他抬头望向晴朗的天空，阳光刺的他睁不开眼，他举起手眯眼望去，觉得此刻的太阳就像那个人一样，耀眼、灿烂，却会伤害。

Loki随手拦了一辆计程车，年轻朝气的司机，满脸笑容的问他要去哪？

他苍白着脸，昏沉着说：哪都好，离开Asgard。

他还能去哪？

他在这个城市中长大，他所拥有的一切，无论是情感还是记忆，都在这个城市中被赋予。在这里，他有最好的生活、他有亲人，他似乎没有离开的理由。

 

可是现在，他只想逃离这里，逃离他的兄长，逃离Odinson家。

瘫在后座的Loki恍恍惚惚，心里酸绞着蔓延到胃里，他侧着脸看着车窗外的景色不断往后退，过去25年的光阴在眼前一晃而过，转瞬即逝。

为什么会变成这样？

 

 

Thor一直都要求Loki服用避孕药，也很少成结，Loki也一直很小心，乖巧的遵从兄长的指示——直到那一天，他在酒醉中迎来发情期。

其实他也不知道自己究竟是有意还是无意，反正他就是完全忘记吃药这件事，但是他没有想到他必须付出如此沉重的代价。

 

这个代价是他彻底认清他的兄长究竟有多残酷。

他知道他的兄长或许并不想要孩子，所以他一开始惶恐的隐瞒着这件事，尽可能的不让他的兄长发现。但是，在Odinson庄园，又有哪一件事可以隐瞒的过他的兄长。

他也曾经想过最坏的情况是他得一个人养孩子，可是他没想过Thor会逼他拿掉孩子。

面对Thor的质问，Loki选择闭口不语，仿佛这样就可以消去自己怀孕的事实。他兄长的回答，是直接叫来家庭医生给他检查。医生宣布的当下，Thor沉默了。他以为那是个机会，他能够同意他把孩子生下来——

 

可是，他没有。

送走医生后，Thor静静的看了他很长一段时间，他分不清兄长眼底的那些情绪到底代表什么，Thor从来都不跟他说他的想法，他也不在意Loki的想法，他好像只需要Loki乖巧安静的待在他身边就好。

 

他是没有感情的黑帮大佬，所以他只需要Loki乖乖的等待着，等他忙完了外面的事情，满身疲惫回到庄园时，能有一个听话Omega等在那，接受他的亲吻、拥抱，然后上床。

 

每一次都是这样，这一次也不例外，Loki只能颤抖着等待。

 

然后，他的兄长，无比平静地说：「他不应该来的，Loki，这是耻辱。」

「拿掉他，Loki。」Thor要求，没有感情。

「求求你，哥哥。」Loki哀求，楚楚可怜。

他把发抖的黑发Omega揽进怀里，大手覆盖着他的颈脖，亲吻着他的侧脸。

 

那像是种安抚，Loki没有看见他脸上一闪而过的情绪。他在兄长的信息素中逐渐平稳，他再一次无知的以为兄长的拥抱是默许，让自己疲惫的瘫软在他怀中。

隔天，他就带着他到医院打胎。

这个孩子是个意外，在不受祝福与期待下到来，然后被迫在残忍与不爱中离去。

他不爱他，Loki最后一次这样告诉自己。

Thor接到消息时已经是五个小时后的事，Volstagg没想到他只不过是趁着Loki还在昏迷时去吃个饭，回头Loki就失踪了。

他被这个结果吓出一身冷汗，他本来以为Loki不会这么快醒来，他只是不忍心他的手下饿肚子，所以才将所有人都带出去吃饭。Volstagg将医院附近地毯式的搜索了一遍，却灰头土脸的什么也没发现，最终他只能硬着头皮无奈的回去覆命。

Thor手里拿着酒杯轻轻晃着，直直盯着办事不力的Volstagg，一声不吭。

Volstagg战战兢兢的等着老板开口，庞大的身躯冷汗直流——整个Odinson庄园都知道，Thor有多宠爱他的兄弟，多在乎他的情人。

Thor喝干了那杯酒，琥珀色的液体通过喉咙时有种快意的燃烧感，然后他点了根烟，一如既往地淡定，「知道了。」他挥挥手，示意Volstagg退下，没有过多的指责与预期中的责罚。

只有知道了，没有下令寻找，仿佛失踪的不是他从小一起长大的养弟、仿佛离去的不是他捧在手心上宠了七年的情人。

Fandral盯着老板冷漠的侧脸，再次为Loki叹息。

年轻的司机把Loki载到火车站，然后好心的劝他：「先生，如果你不知道要去哪的话，也许你该去车站看看。如果你要我载你离开Asgard，车资会很惊人的。」

Loki苦笑，拿出皮夹付账下车。

他站在人来人往的车站里，不知道自己究竟该何去何从。突然耳边响起车站的广播，制式却带着一丝亲切的女声缓缓响起：【开往Jotunheimr，1152车次的列车即将进站，请各位旅客准备上车。】

Jotunheimr——那个离Asgard最远的地方。

麻醉药的药效还在体内流窜，Loki只能凭着本能行事，他迷迷糊糊的买了票就上了月台，混在一群提着行李、带着欢乐和希望的旅客中，显得特例独行又清冷孤傲。

Loki晕眩着脑袋的从口袋中掏出手机——那是他兄长上星期才送到他手上的最新款智慧型手机，又从皮夹中取出所有的纸钞，然后他将手机和皮夹一起丢到旁边垃圾桶里。

他头也不回的上了那班列车，让火车带他前往遥远未知的未来，他将手轻轻覆盖在肚皮上，面无表情的哀悼失去的孩子。

这是他唯一能为这个孩子做的。

两个月大的孩子，离去时大概也还只是个胚胎。可是在短短的时间里，他也曾经为它期待过高兴过。当他闭口不敢谈它的存在时，其实也在心底幻想着，它会是男是女、他要为它取什么样的名字、他要给它什么样的打扮、为它装潢什么样的房间，他要给它怎么样的教育、他要让它学习画画还是钢琴、他要教它品味红酒还是咖啡。

他什么都想过，唯独不敢想这样一个结局。

结果Thor用现实给他狠狠的一巴掌，他只能觉悟，只是这个觉悟，太残酷。

 

他此刻唯一能够庆幸的，就是Thor没有带他去注册，他们没有婚姻关系，但是庆幸过后就是深层的悲哀——原来Thor早就把一切都计划好，他要去联姻，他的妻子，应该是能为他扩展版图的千金大小姐，而不是让家族蒙羞的养弟。

 

他给他的，由始至终都不是他想要的。

Thor知道Loki生他的气，对于Loki的逃离他并不意外，他以为他只是出门散散心而已，等他想通后他就会回来。

 

毕竟，他是被他娇宠着长大的Loki Odinson。

 

从小到大Loki都活在Thor为他盖的温室里，Thor花了大笔金额让Loki学习的那些，全是在他自己看来极度不切实际的艺术——弹弹钢琴、画画风景、念念莎士比亚、喝喝红酒，这些事情连当成兴趣都显得奢侈，更遑论以此为生，简直诞罔不经。

 

对于生活，Odinson家的小王子什么也不会，长这么大他连条手帕都没自己洗过，连最基本的谋生能力也没有。他甚至怀疑他的弟弟离开了Odinson庄园后是否能找到一份工作，而且，Loki还是个Omega。

 

离开了Alpha的Omega，根本不能活。

 

所以，他还能去哪里。

长年掌控Asgard黑暗世界的命脉以及Alpha的身份，带给Thor的是极度的自信。他认定他的养弟不会蠢到这种地步——他知道Loki生他的气，也知道要他打掉孩子是过分了点，更知道在庄园里传得沸沸扬扬的流言。

 

但是他无意解释。

 

对他而言，也没什么好解释的。Loki是他的Omega，所以他就应该无条件的服从他、信任他。

 

这种自信持续了三天，三天后他才迫于Frigga担心的眼神，妥协似的播出了第一通电话——回应他的却只有平板制式的女声。

 

Thor冷静的挂上电话，仍旧一脸无所谓，Loki以前跟他闹脾气时，曾经离家出走过一次，那次的纪录是6个小时又12分钟，后来他逮到他时在床上狠狠修理了他一顿。这件事提醒了他，所以后来他就在Loki的每一只手机上，都装了定位系统。

 

Fandral站在一边，很想告诉他，这一次小王子只怕没这么简单就消气，他几次话到嘴边，差一点就开口了，但是他最终是沉默了下来——也许这个结果对他们都好，他不觉得Loki继续待在Thor身边，对他们兄弟而言会是好事。

 

他们本该是兄弟，但如今却不再是。

 

 

 

Thor喝着威士忌，不疾不徐的让Fandral调出定位，3个小时又24分钟后，他手下的人才在车站的临时垃圾场里找到被Loki丢掉的手机。

 

他盯着被刮花的手机，半天都没说一句话。他还记得上个星期他将手机交到Loki手里时，手机崭新闪亮，Loki的绿色眼睛带着微微笑意，如同过往的每一次一样，宠辱不惊的接受他给予他的一切。

 

他在他唇边落下一个轻轻淡淡的吻，然后说：「Thank you, brother.」每一次他送Loki礼物他都是差不多的反应，所以他也没太在意，他只关心自己是否做到了一个情人和兄长应该尽的责任，他认为自己做得很好——但是现在回想起来，似乎讽刺的很。

 

手机的主人失踪，只留下一只坏掉的手机给他。

 

Thor终于沉下脸，这个结果不在他的预料之内。他突然想起，手术前，医生好像提醒过他，百分之九十五的Omega会在做完手术后，提前发情。

 

被标记的Omega是无法自己度过发情期的，他们是可以依靠抑制剂来压制，但在发情期结束之前，那都会是水深火热的一个星期，甚至有些较为脆弱的Omega会因此而死亡，因为那实在太痛苦了——而自从他标记Loki以来，他从来都没有独自度过发情期。

 

也就是说，自从Loki分化以来，从来都没接受过这种痛苦。

 

Damn! 他咒骂了一句。

 

他终于开始寻找他的养弟兼情人，派出去的人却一无所获。他让人调阅Loki的银行帐户，却完全没有提领纪录。他看了车站的监控画面，只看见Loki上了开往Jotunheimr的车，却看不清他手上的车票的目的地。

 

Loki像是人间蒸发一样，消失的十分彻底，无声无息。黑帮大哥的自信第一次被打击的如此彻底，整个庄园都因他的震怒而噤若寒蝉，除了Fandral以外没有人敢靠近他，Volstagg更是完全不敢出现在他面前。

 

Frigga哭红了眼，伤心欲绝，因为伤心过度身体每况愈下，最后被Odin带离开庄园，去了北欧养病。

 

他没有想到，Loki竟然敢真的离开，而且再也没有回来。

 


	3. Chapter 3

Damn! Fuck! Shit!

黑发Omega窝在狭小的房间里瑟瑟发抖，把他所知道的脏话在心底全都骂了一遍。

而骂得最多的，还是这一句：Fuck you Thor Odinson.

他正躺在一张单人床上，抱着膝盖，将自己缩成小小一团。他没有办法静下心思考，全身的热潮已经淹没了他的理智，他只能模糊不清地诅咒他那个曾经的兄长，用恨意来逼着自己清醒。

漂亮的绿色眼睛盈满了痛苦的生理性泪水——他妈的他真的不知道原来发情期这么难受。

临时找的酒店，床铺硬邦邦的还带着一股霉味，他冒着冷汗看着墙壁上的壁纸微微卷曲着，从小到大——别说住，他看都没有看过这么破烂的酒店。但是他没有抱怨，因为那已经是他临时能找到的最便宜的旅馆。

他也没有心情抱怨，该死的发情期。也许是因为打胎改变了什么激素的缘故，他向来还算正常的发情期，竟然提前了。

他忍者体内的燥热，从地板上的塑胶袋里摸出一个盒子，然后咬着牙给自己打了一剂临时买来的抑制剂。他不知道药剂要花多久的时间才能顺着血管流至身体的每一处，更不知道这有没有用。他松开了手，针筒滚到被烟蒂烫出焦痕的木头地板上，他咬着自己的手指，喘息了好几声。

他只能哆嗦着祈祷，希望这能有助于改善他现在的状况。

抑制剂，以前Thor从来都不允许他用这个。

 

自从他被标记以后，每一次的发情期都是Thor抱着他度过，不管他在哪里，他总会算准时间甚至是提前回到庄园，他们会度过淫靡至极的一个星期。

只有一次Loki跟他吵架时，自己跑出庄园，然后突然发情。

 

当Thor找上门的时候，他已经给自己打了一剂抑制剂。Thor对此大发雷霆，事后他一个礼拜都没能下床。现在回想，那根本不叫吵架——在Thor眼里，大概只是自己单方面在闹脾气。

他的兄长，怎么可能会跟他吵架呢？他从来都是带着一抹似笑非笑的表情，冷淡地看着Loki生气，等待着他自己冷静下来，再若无其事地亲吻他的侧脸，送上高档的礼物，用一贯的手法结束掉弟弟所有的情绪与不满。

但是那一次，Loki还记得，事后Thor非常严肃地对他说：不许用那种东西，伤身体。

 

他曾经为此而感动，曾经为此而以为，他的兄长，或许是有一点点爱他的。

可是那个说抑制剂伤身体的男人，逼着他堕胎。

他还记得Thor说伤身体的时候有多认真，那双向来温柔的眼睛洋溢着怒火和心疼，此刻回想起来竟然是那么的讽刺。他总算明白，总算学会读懂兄长眼底的情绪，那不是心疼——那只是Alpha的控制欲在作祟。

再一次，Loki在第一个他独自度过的发情期里就明白了，Thor不爱他。

当Loki躺在狭窄的床上，咬牙独自熬过发情期时，Thor正对着满屋子的手下发脾气。

他的眼下有一丝淡淡的乌青，冷声对满室的人开口：「这么多天，还找不到一个大活人？」

Volstagg低着头，完全不敢看向Thor——他很清楚，他到现在还能站在这里，纯粹是因为他跟Thor从小一起长大的情分、又对他十分忠心的缘故。

Fandral看了一眼冷汗直流的Volstagg，才沉着声向Thor报告：「boss，Loki是坐火车离开的，火车本来就是最难追踪的交通工具之一。他上的那班车虽然有监视器，可是他在Midgard换了客运，然后就失去踪影了。」

Loki毕竟是在Thor身边长大的，他很明白要如何隐藏自己的踪迹。

Thor沉思了一会，这才反问他：「他失踪多久了？」

「一个星期。」

「继续找。」

满屋子的人像是得了什么特赦令一样，迅速且无声地退出房间里，只剩下英勇的Fandral——他是Thor最信任的手下，也只有他，敢在此刻仍继续站在Thor面前。

Thor挥挥手，让Fandral坐到他对面的沙发。他疲惫地揉着眉心，然后点了只雪茄。雪茄浓厚的烟雾，逐渐模糊了他的面孔。

 

烟雾袅袅，像幻境一样，虚幻不实。

又吐了一大口烟，高大的金发男人才问道：「Fandral，你说，一个没钱又被标记又遇到发情期的Omega能去哪？」

 

这个问题让Fandral不由自主地皱起眉头——这个话题，看似担忧，可是Thor冷淡的声音里，却没有任何情绪，仿佛只是在问Fandral晚上吃些什么？

 

他是最该担心的人，却是表现的最无所谓的人。

一个被标记的Omega，遇到发情期，有的熬不过，可能会选择自尽、可能会选择找别的Alpha勉强撑过——这都不是没有听过的。

更甚至，他们可能会非自愿地受到其他Alpha的欺负，这个社会对Omega太不友善，即便被欺负，如果身分不够贵重，根本没有反击的能力。

这么多年来，他把Loki保护得那么好，他根本不知道一个被标记的Omega独自在外面有多危险。

「boss⋯⋯」Fandral看不清他脸上的表情，他有些踌躇，于是他换了个称呼反问道：「Thor，就让他走，难道不好吗？」他是Thor最信任的手下，自然要站在他这边，可是，他也同情Loki的遭遇。他是个极度善心的Alpha，对于Odinson家的小王子，充满怜悯。

Odinson兄弟之间的问题，早已是冰冻三尺，只是Thor从不正视。

又是一片沉默。

Thor闭上眼，仿佛十分认真地在思考Fandral的建议。然而，当雪茄燃烧到一半时，他倏然睁开眼睛，那双像是蓝宝石的漂亮眼睛，写满坚决和占有：

「他是我的Omega，只有我不要他，没有他离开我。」

Fandral默然无语，他真的不能理解这对兄弟之间复杂的情感，而悲哀的是，不能理解的从来就不只他一个人。

七天后

 

好不容易熬过发情期，Loki只觉得全身泥泞不堪，他翻身下床，对着镜子洗了把脸，他细看着镜子里的自己，觉得镜中人像是同情般的回望着他。

苍白的脸色、眼下的乌青，这让他看起来像极了吸毒病患。才一个星期，他就瘦了一大圈。他的热潮间隔的太频繁，尽管他做好了准备——在察觉到自己可能进入发情期时，他就立刻想办法弄来一盒要价惊人的抑制剂，接着又跑到超市买了能度过整个星期的储备粮食，然后躲在破落的小旅馆里。

但是他实在没有胃口，那些储备量经过了一整个星期，吃不到一半。

Loki抹了把额头，停掉那些毫无帮助的自我同情，快速地冲了个澡，离开小旅馆。

他跟着旅馆老板的指示来到一个看板前——熬过发情期后，Loki要做的第一件事不是找房子，而是打听怎么去除标记。

 

这并不困难，去除标记的手术早已问世多年，只是因为限制太多，对Omega的损伤又太大，所以真正会做这种手术的人其实并不多。他仔细地流览着看板，很快就看到一个专做这种手术的医生的简介和电话。

他摸了摸口袋，心里一沉，他又看了看那则广告，记下医生的姓名和电话，决定放手一搏。

三天后

 

Loki坐在以去除标记出名的老医生面前，等待着他的检查结果。

老医生面无表情地告知他，标记他的信息素太过霸道，所以没有办法解除，「除非⋯⋯」老医生停了下来，欲言又止的看着他。

「除非什么？」Loki的心被老医生的语带保留弄得七上八下的。

「Laufeyson先生，除非你去除腺体，这是唯一的办法。」老医生叹口气，说出了方法。他看得出来，眼前这个年轻人是铁了心要去掉标记。

果然，这个年轻的黑发Omega一脸无谓地说：「那就去掉，愈快愈好。」

「但是，Laufeyson先生，站在医生的立场，我必须提醒你，去除标记本身就是一件很伤身体的事，更何况你才刚做完堕胎手术，还要进行除去腺体，这对你的身体将会是非常大的损害。我目前不能保证那会是什么，可是，一定会是非常糟糕的事。」老医生的检查很全面，Loki也没有隐瞒自己刚打完胎的事情，他一定要去除标记，不能被任何事情影响。

「无所谓，只要能接触标记，我不在乎用什么方式。」Loki从来都不知道自己能够这么决绝，以前的他，被Thor保护得太好，所以从来他都不用做一个这样的人。

他实在不能不笑，不能不悲凉地嘲笑自己。

原来，你给我的一切、你让我学习的那些，到头来，都只为了毁掉我而已。你口中的那些为我好、那些兄弟情谊，虚假到荒谬，而我就是个傻子，陪着你演了那么多年的兄友弟恭。

你以爱为名，包装那些残酷与不爱，还要求我不能怨言。

你以爱为名，把我豢养成无知的金丝雀，还要求我心怀感激。

究竟，是我太天真，还是你太心狠？

老医生看着Loki的表情变化，没有再劝，只是同情地看着他——会选择去掉腺体的Omega并不多，因为去掉腺体以后，他们的日子会更难过。通常会下这种决定的Omega，都是经过旁人无法理解的痛苦和悲伤。

既然这是他的选择，老医生让Loki留下基本资料，约好明天就过来做手术。

Loki再一次的从一片洁白中清醒。

只是这一次他可不是醒在高档的头等病房，他住的是最便宜的多人房，但是他很幸运，病房很空，只有他一个人而已。他努力撑起自己的身躯，拿过一旁挂在椅子上、护士帮他整理好的衣服，然后，他像上一次一样，自己拔掉点滴，颤抖着手换衣服。

他再次步履蹒跚的走出医院——因为他的钱不够，他带在身上的钱，根本就不够手术的费用，去掉腺体的费用很惊人，所以他只能趁着护士巡房前，快点逃出医院。

他抬头看了一眼Jotunheimr的天空，这个城市的天很阴暗，他突兀的勾起嘴角——他喜欢这抹阴暗，很适合现在的他。

他漫无目的地走在大马路上，小旅馆在他接受手术那天就已经退租，他基本已经身无分文了——因为抑制剂十分昂贵，他从皮夹抽出的那些纸钞虽然金额不少，却还是只够买一盒抑制剂而已。而剩下的钱，全都付了医院入院前的检查费用，他没有能力结清余款，只能逃走了。

身体愈来愈冷，他不知道是不是因为麻醉药的作用，他的脑子沉钝钝的，胸口一阵阵的恶心——Loki来不及阻止自己，就带着迷蒙的意识，摔倒在路边。

他努力睁开一丝缝隙，看向那抹沉甸甸的天空，他想，自己大概只能在这里终结了，带着不甘和愤恨，还有对孩子的亏欠——

在Loki最后失去知觉前，他只能隐约看见，好像有个模糊不清的影子在他面前晃动。那个影子，好像在呼唤他，又好像冷眼漠视——可是，他已经没有力气去弄清楚了。

他再也睁不开眼，因为他真的好累好累了……

 


	4. Chapter 4

Fandral头痛的看着躺在床上昏迷不醒的黑发男人。

他看了一下墙上的钟，在心底默默算了一下时间，估计他大概很快就会醒来——然后，他忍不住又叹了一口气。如果叹一口气会减少三秒钟的寿命，那他今天叹的气大概会让他少活一个月。

他并没有等太久，床上的黑发男人很快地就悠悠转醒。

Loki再一次的发现，自己居然又清醒在医院病房。

他还没来得及想清楚整个过程时，眼角就看见坐在不远处的Fandral，他立刻挣扎着想起身。

Fandral怕他乱动会牵扯到点滴的线，也怕他会引来其他人的注意，连忙快步走过来压住他，低声安抚道：「Easy, Loki, Easy! Thor不在这，他也不知道你在这。」

但是Loki并没有因此而放松下来，他将棉被紧紧地拉在胸前，十分警戒地看着Fandral，似乎在考虑他的话到底能不能相信——他不想相信他，所有跟那个人有关系的人他都不应该相信。

 

可是，Fandral脸上的善意和从前在庄园时他的友好，再加上他真的只有看到Fandral一个人，他身边一个手下都没有，让Loki勉强暂时压下立刻夺门而出的想法。

「你还在Jotunheimr，这里不是Asgard，你可以相信我。」Fandral假装没看见Loki警惕的样子，他转头帮他倒了杯水，希望他能不要那么紧绷。

Loki没有接过水，他只是维持着一模一样的姿势，防备地问他：「你为什么会在这？」

「你以为你失踪Thor不会找吗？他已经翻遍整个Asgard了。Hogun去了Vanaheim、Volstagg也去了Niflheim，他派我来这边找。」

将指甲狠狠的刺进掌心里，Loki才感觉稍微清醒了一点。他看着Fandral，语气悲凉地问道：「你要带我回Asgard吗？」

Fandral无奈地看着他很长一段时间——在Loki昏迷的时候，他已经心里天人交战很久了。

最后，他像是下了什么重大的决心一样，咬牙说道：「你走吧！」

「你说什么？」Loki瞪大眼，完全不敢置信，Fandral是Thor最得力最信任的下属——可是，他居然愿意为了他，背叛Thor？

既然下了决心说出口，后面也就顺利多了，Fandral不理会他的反应，他压低声音，自顾自地说道：「你仔细听我说，柜子里有一个手提袋，袋子里有我帮你准备的新证件跟钱。我走了以后，你要好好照顾自己，我留给你的钱，够你到任何一个地方生活好一段时间了。还有，无论如何，都不要再回到Asgard……」

「Fandral，」Loki看着交代个不停的Fandral，忍不住打断他：「你为什么要帮我？」

Fandral叹了口气，说：「我们是一起长大的，我不想看见这个样子的你。」

「……」Loki沉默了一阵，「你都知道了？」

 

他指的是自己挖掉腺体的事。

「……是，」Fandral又叹了口气，看着脸色苍白的Loki，有些心疼。明明才没过多久，Loki整个人就已经瘦了一大圈，他抱着他走进医院时，都惊讶他过轻的体重。年轻的护士为他吊点滴时，还惊呼一个大男人怎么能有这么纤细的手腕，像是一折就会断。最后当医生检查完毕，冷淡地告诉他Loki没事，只是因为挖掉腺体又没有好好休养时，他整个人都惊呆了。

 

但他也不得不佩服Loki的决绝。

 

「Loki，但这是你的选择，以后你的路会很难走，我能帮你的只有这么多。」这也是他愿意放Loki走的原因之一，他能感觉到，这个小王子，再也不是他过去认识的那个Loki Odinson了。

 

他觉得，与其让这对兄弟继续互相伤害，还不如放Loki离开。

「你就不怕他抓狂吗？」

这个问题让Fandral苦笑了一下，如果他这样做一半是心疼Loki，另一半就是为了Thor，但是他大概也不会明白跟理解——Thor不能明白，事情已经发生了，再把Loki绑在身边，只会毁掉他而已

 

他深吸了一口气，淡淡地回答：「同样的，这也是我的选择。」他怎么可能不怕，跟着那个男人这么多年，没有人比他更清楚他的脾气。但是，他真的不忍心把Loki带回Odinson庄园。

他们一起长大，他不忍心看着这样的Loki，就此凋零在那个他们一起长大的地方。

Loki抓着棉被的手，终于缓缓松开，他垂下头，很小声地说了一句：「……谢谢你。」

Fandral像个大哥哥一样，摸了摸那个黑色的脑袋，又补充道：「我给你的证件，用的是你原本的姓氏，Laufeyson。我已经透过合法手段申请，所以不会有问题的。我会尽量误导其他人，不让他们找到你，但是，我能做到的，也只有这样了。以后你自己一个人，还是要小心。还有，我帮你准备了一只电话，真的遇到什么过不去的难关时，就用那只电话打给我，我会尽我所能帮你的。」

他笑了笑，起身往门口走去，但他就像是孩子即将第一次出远门一样的家长，不放心地一再回头对Loki强调：「我要走了，记得，不要再踏进Asgard，要是遇到Hogun或是Volstagg，你就没这么好运了。」

Loki红着眼，胡乱地点头。他看着Fandral随着说话的速度，一步一脚印的往门外走。

他终于走到了门口，然后他再次回头，笑着对Loki说：「保重，Loki Laufeyson。」

那个背影让Loki终于松了一口气。

 

一年后

门铃声急促的响起，黑发男人咕哝了一声，将棉被拉过头顶，不想理会。

但是没多久，他身上的棉被就被人一把扯掉，他终于气恼地睁开眼睛，瞪着眼前正挑着眉头看他的好友。

 

那是一个外表十分俊美的男人。

他留着一头及肩的黑发，还有一双小鹿般温驯并且十分漂亮的蓝色眼睛。

「Bucky Barnes，我给你钥匙不是让你来吵我睡觉的。」Loki的绿色眼睛里还有前一晚熬夜留下的血丝，睡没几个小时就被人挖醒的怒火，让他很不爽地低吼出声。

然而Bucky早就习惯他可怕的起床气。所以他只是耸耸肩，将外套扔给他，然后说：「起床。」

「我要睡觉。」Loki嘟囊了一句，决定不理会他，用力地扯回棉被，打算再次将自己缩回被窝里。

Bucky看了一眼床头的闹钟，又一次的把Loki从床上拉了起来，这一次他没有留情，十足十的力道，硬是把个头比他高的Loki给拖了起来——这大概得归功于Loki过于瘦弱的身材。

他把睡眼惺忪的黑发男人推进浴室里，嘴里还边念道：「快一点，你今天得去医院。」

与此同时，他替自己感觉到一阵悲哀——他到底为什么会认识这个人，然后很不幸的跟他成为好友，从此摇身一变，成为这个脾气差又虚弱的男人的专属老妈子。

Loki差点要发飙，但是看到Bucky一脸没得商量的样子，只好稍为配合一下。他乖巧地进了浴室，仔细地洗漱完后发现Bucky已经不见了，他换了身衣服这才走下楼。Bucky坐在沙发上等着他，一看见Loki下楼，他指了指小茶几的方向，「早餐，快点吃，吃完要出门了。」Loki顺着他的手指看去，茶几上面正放着三明治和牛奶。

 

这次他倒没有再反抗，拿起三明治大口咬下，嘴里还含糊不清地说道：「我不去。」

结果Bucky根本懒得理他。

从他认识他的第一天起，他们已经重覆这个对话无数次，一开始他还会好言劝说，现在他已经懒得再回应他了。

「吃快一点，跟医生约的时间要到了。」他又看了一眼时间，催促道。

两个人就这样你推我拖的，好不容易在半个小时后，才出了Loki家的大门。

 

Bucky开着车，一边注意路况一边对着Loki叨念着：「我先送你去医院，上次医生说你今天要输液，你给我乖乖地在医院把点滴吊完，我忙完就回来接你。」

Loki坐在副驾驶座上，他略过Bucky地碎念，打着哈欠问道：「又有任务？」

「嗯，说是重大任务，局里要开会，所以你乖一点，我开完会就来接你。」Bucky打着方向盘，漫不经心地回应道。

到医院的路程不算太久，大概也就十五分钟，Bucky很顺利地找到停车位，然后半压着Loki走进医院。

他掏出手机看了看时间，确定时间还算充足，决定盯着Loki进诊间。

Loki坐在医院硬邦邦的椅子上，突然开口：「我讨厌医院。」他的眼底没有情绪，只是很平静地在陈述这件事。

Bucky正滑着手机，听见这句话，他转头看着Loki的侧脸，忍不住叹道：「我知道，忍耐一下，也许过阵子就不用再回诊了。」

 

他在心底请求上帝的原谅，因为他说了一个连他自己都不相信的安慰——Loki的身体太差，是不可能不回诊的。之前有一次他出任务不在，Loki自己没来回诊，下一次他们俩一起被医生骂得狗血淋头。

 

但是他能有什么办法？又不能丢下这个病号不管。

Loki没有回答，他们都心知肚明这是个不切实际的善意的谎言。还好护士正好出来叫号，打断了这个话题，Bucky拍了拍他的肩膀，目送着他走进诊疗室。

看着Loki的背影，不禁让Bucky又回想到一年前——

 


	5. Chapter 5

说来也奇妙，Bucky居然就是在医院认识Loki的。

当时他到Jotunheimr支援出任务，结果不小心摔伤了腿，所以在Jotunheimr的医院住了一阵子。那时候，Loki也还住在Jotunheimr的医院里，他们两个就这么刚好住在同一间病房。

虽然那间双人病房大多时候都只有他们两个人，但一开始他们是完全没有任何交流的。

因为就算他想跟Loki交流也没办法。

Loki的床位刚好是靠窗的位置，他每天睡醒就是盯着窗户外面发呆，半天都不说一句话，他一度以为这个好看的男人脑子是不是有问题？每到吃饭时间，Bucky总是吃得津津有味，但是Loki却像是在执行什么公式一样，只是机械的把饭送进嘴里，然后吞下。

因为住院实在太无聊，所以Bucky好奇的观察了Loki好几天，就在他几乎断定这个人大概真的有病时——他们说话了。

天知道那一天他到底是有多倒楣？

本来Steve帮他请了个男看护，可是偏偏那天看护临时请假，他正好想上厕所，又不好意思麻烦护士，到现在他都觉得那是个诅咒，不然为什么那间医院里居然没有半个男护士？于是他决定自立自强——他只断一条腿，靠着拐杖应该是可以的。

偏偏，人生就是这个偏偏——他那个天兵看护，把他的拐杖放得老远，他光是要走到拐杖那里，就是件十分艰难的事。就在他好不容易爬下床准备去拿拐杖时，一个清冷的嗓音从他身后传来：

「你是要拿拐杖吗？」

这是他第一次听见Loki的声音，他本来他还猜测过他可能是个哑巴。因为就连医生巡房的时候，他都不开口，永远都只是点头、摇头。他转过头，看见那双好看的湖水绿眸子正看着他，他点点头，Loki就沉默地站起身，把拐杖递给他。

那是个开头，却不是结尾。

后来Loki不但把拐杖递给他，还扶着他去厕所，从那以后，他们开始会闲聊一些有的没有的话题——虽然大部分都是他在说，Loki只简单的点头摇头当作附和。

 

大概也就是从那天起，他就注定摊上了这个大麻烦。

Loki很少说话，明明年纪轻轻，看起来却没什么神采，他身上仿佛有种绝望的气息。他也从来都没有看过有人来探望Loki，而这样的Loki，莫名地让Bucky觉得有点心疼，他不禁暗自感伤——这是一个有故事的人。

 

而且绝对是个非常悲伤的故事。

他并没有想太多，乐天的性子让他一向看得很开，他能感觉得出来Loki并不是坏人，这大概是一种职业的直觉。而对他而言，这也是他唯一在意的事，所以只要Loki不是坏人就可以了，他就可以很安心地跟他交朋友。

那时候，他唯一觉得奇怪的是，他身为一个Beta，居然闻不出眼前这个人，到底是什么？

再后来，Loki准备出院。他看着Loki默不作声、一个人收着少到几乎不需要收拾的行李时，他忍不住问道：「有人会来接你吧？」

「没有，我没有家人、也没有朋友。」

Bucky到现在都还能记得Loki当时脸上的那个表情——他根本没有表情，只是非常平静地在讲述一个事实。而这个事实明明就酸到让人心疼，但他自己却一点都不在意。

而后来的这一年，每当Bucky被Loki气得要命时，都会想揍那天的自己。

因为他实在忍不住问他：「你要去哪里？」

「不知道，我没有地方可以去。」Loki没有回头，只是缓慢地将柜子上的东西依序放进手提袋里。

 

Bucky只能看见他的侧脸，他的眼角平静无波，他的身上，有一种对世界绝望的氛围。

就是这种氛围让Bucky感到很难受，所以后来最让Bucky想掐死自己的是，他居然鬼使神差地跟他说：「如果你不知道要去哪，那跟我回Midgard吧？」

 

这句话好像挑起了Loki的兴趣，他猛然地回过头，盯着Bucky一言不发。

那时候他还不明白，为什么提到Midgard时，Loki眼底闪过一丝不明的情绪？那时候他还不了解，那抹情绪，究竟代表什么意思？

其实，他也不过就是那么顺口一说，他根本不认为这个只相处几天并且态度冷淡的男人会答应。

但是，出乎他意料之外，这个话少的男人，只在短暂的思索过后，点了点头。

最后的结果，是Loki在医院里等他养好伤，然后就跟他一起回到Midgard。在Bucky的帮助下，他很顺利的在Bucky家隔壁租了一间小小的房子，成为Bucky的邻居。

他也不知道为什么，但他就是无法丢下这样的Loki不管。也许是职业病使然，他的那股正义感，让他无法漠视Loki身上的那股绝望——他希望他能开心一点，不要这么年轻就对这个世界毫无期待。

 

他们两个就这样莫名其妙成为好友，纠缠到现在——每次Bucky想到这，都觉得人生无奈，孽缘无限。

回忆到这边的Bucky忍不住又叹了口气，他甩了甩头，把那些来不及后悔的往事赶出脑海，拎着车钥匙，赶往局里开会。

Bucky坐在会议室里，百无聊赖地听着前头正大放厥词的长官，大义凛然的演说——也不知道这些长官到底是有多无聊还是欠功劳，居然开始把目标锁定在根本就还没发生的事情上。

他那个一头白发，还画着眼线，看起来基情四射的局长正滔滔不绝地发表演讲：「根据资料显示，Thor Odinson极有可能与Jane Foster联姻，一旦联姻成功，在Foster家族的帮助之下，Odinson家就会正式入主Midgard，成为Asgard与Midgard地区最大的黑帮大佬。所以，为了Midgard的治安着想，我们将要联合Asgard地区的兄弟，提前找出他的犯罪证据，将他送入大牢。」

Bucky撑着眼皮，一边努力不张嘴打哈欠，一边翻着手上的资料——

大概翻到第三页时，吓得他的瞌睡虫全跑光了。

——Loki居然是Thor Odinson的养弟？！

这份资料太过惊人，小小的警官Bucky Barnes先生，被此吓得弄倒了手边的纸杯，打翻了廉价的即溶咖啡。

Grandmaster停下来，不悦地看着Bucky，问道：「Bucky，有什么问题吗？」

「抱歉，长官，」Bucky口齿不清地说道，迅速地抽了几张面纸擦干桌上的散开的咖啡，慌忙解释，「不小心的。」

Grandmaster看见Bucky前面的资料正好翻到第三页，于是补充道：「Loki Odinson，他是Thor Odinson的养弟，听说也是他的情人，不过他已经失踪很久了，Thor Odinson好像也一直在找他。」

说到这里，Grandmaster停了下来，喝了好几口咖啡——Bucky有时候实在很佩服他的长官，那么难喝的即溶咖啡还喝得那么高兴。Grandmaster几乎喝光了纸杯里的咖啡，才又继续说道：「唉，如果能找到这个人就好了，他应该知道很多Thor Odinson的犯罪证据。他是个Omega，应该是做了什么事惹恼了他的Alpha，所以不得不逃走。」

——Bull shit! Bucky差点破口大骂，但是看着坐在他对面的同事，Steve Rogers，他硬是把那句话给吞了回去。

好不容易结束这个无聊至极的会议以后，他婉拒了Steve的午餐邀约，连忙驱车前往医院。

他到达的时间刚刚好，护士刚好拔掉Loki手上的点滴。

Loki有点莫名其妙地看着一路上似乎都欲言又止的Bucky。

Bucky几次都想问他有关于他那个养兄的事，可是他实在不知道怎么开口——

 

他多少知道一些Loki过去的事，但并不是了解得十分清楚。甚至他知道的那些，也都是在意外的情况下得知，Loki从来都没有主动跟他说过。而后来，他因为不希望Loki提起不愉快的往事而伤心，所以也不想去追问太多。

有些事，不用明白的太彻底，彼此心知肚明就好。

他知道Loki没有腺体、也知道Loki打掉过一个孩子——因为他曾经看过Loki血崩的模样。

如果不是亲眼所见，他真的很难想像，一个人，怎么能流出那么多血？

到现在他都能清楚地回想那个晚上。

那天他去Loki家找他吃晚餐，结果按了半天门铃也没人回应，可是从外头望去，屋子里的灯是亮的。他的直觉告诉他这不对，虽然认识Loki不久，但他知道他是一个十分甚至过分谨慎的人。

 

于是他一脚踹开了大门，却发现Loki躺在血泊里，下身流着源源不绝的血。

他第一时间将Loki送医后，医生面无表情地告诉他，这是因为Omega摘掉腺体的副作用。Bucky一瞬间就懵了——原来Loki没有味道是因为他挖了自己的腺体？！这个结果太惊人，差点没吓傻他。

也就是到那个时候他才知道，原来Loki是挖掉腺体的Omega，难怪他闻不出他的味道。

后来Loki醒来以后，他问他怎么回事，Loki只是淡淡地回答他：「他逼我拿掉孩子，标记又不能解除，所以我就挖了腺体。」

他的表情太淡然，要不是捕捉到他眼底一闪而过的痛，Bucky真的要以为，他根本就不在乎。

医生说，摘掉腺体本身就是一件极度危险的事，本来就应该要保持定期追踪。标记的Alpha愈强大、Omega受到的伤害就愈大——而很显然的，Loki刚刚好就是被最霸道的那种Alpha标记。

 

而更不幸的是，Loki当初是一打完胎后就立刻摘掉腺体，中间没有好好休养，虽然后来在Jotunheimr的医院住了一阵子，但是离开Jotunheimr后他就没有再看过任何医生、服用过任何药物，所以才导致那次突如其来的血崩。

 

医生要求Loki必须要定时复诊观察，让医生能随时能掌握他的状态，以避免再次发生类似的情况。

于是上了贼船的Bucky警官，只好苦哈哈地再次一肩扛起这个艰巨还没有报酬的任务——盯着Loki按时复诊。

人生太艰辛，交友要谨慎。这大概是Bucky第一万七千八百次的心中忏悔。

 


	6. Chapter 6

「小胖子，我跟你说话呢！」

Loki不耐烦的声音传来，将Bucky从回忆中拉回现实，他看了Loki一眼，若无其事的说道：「你午餐想吃什么？」

「你在想什么，我跟你说话你都没听见。」Loki不满地埋怨道。

「工作上的事而已，不重要。」Bucky最后还是决定隐瞒自己的好奇心。

 

虽然他真的有满肚子的疑问想问Loki。

 

那个Thor Odinson真的是你的养兄吗？他就是当初标记你的Alpha吗？你失去的孩子，就是被他逼着打掉的吗？他就是那个，让你绝望到不得不挖了腺体的人吗？

 

但是他选择沉默。

 

虽然Grandmaster认为Loki对于这次的行动能起到很大的作用——但是，Loki是他的朋友，他不想要利用他。而且Loki只是一个平凡人而已，他不应该把他牵扯进那些黑帮鸟事、以及他们那个无聊透顶的任务里。

 

更何况，如果Thor Odinson就是逼着Loki拿掉孩子，最后害他不得不挖掉腺体的人，那他就更不应该让Loki再次接触到他——他知道Loki对于过去有多么牴触。他想，Loki大概宁愿死，也不会想再见到那个人。

 

所以他选择沉默。

Loki狐疑地看了他一眼，却只看见Bucky一如往常温暖的微笑。他只好收拾自己的疑惑，重覆了一次刚刚的话：「你什么时候有空帮我去出版社？」

「要签约吗？」Bucky边倒车边问道。

「嗯。」

「你把东西给我，过两天就去。」

得到答覆的Loki这才稍微松了一口气。

虽然Fandral当初留给他的钱不少，但是他还是得想办法努力养活自己——来到Midgard以后，他想了很多天，最终决定试著成为一个作家。

他在Thor身边唯一学到有用处的，大概就是如何很好的将自己隐藏起来——他的养兄身分太特殊，所以他从小就被耳提面命的教导，如何跑路不会被抓到。

虽然这样说很奇怪，但是这的确是Thor唯一真正要求他学习的——第一时间逃跑、然后躲藏。

他是养子，注定不可能继承Odinson家，但是他养子的身分却又很容易引来危机，更糟糕的，是他后来分化成Omega还被Thor标记，所以他对他唯一的要求，就是学会如何最好的隐藏自己。

在现在的Loki来看，换句话来说，里头隐含的意义，大概就是别给他拖后腿。

从前Thor让他学习的那些闲情逸致，基本已经算是毫无用处，如果还要能让他将自己好好地隐藏起来，那他就注定不能抛头露面。再加上他是摘了线体的Omega，虽然可以用抑制剂香水遮掩，但是Loki不想冒险，冒险就像是一种赌注——

他曾经尝试过，代价是输掉了他的孩子。

而最后，他好像就只剩写作这一条路了。他开始匿名在各大网站上投稿，然后得到一两间小杂志社的青睐，为他们撰稿，甚至托过去养尊处优的生活的福，他能写一般人不能写的旅游稿。

再后来，他三个月前出版了第一本小说，正式成为一名小说家。

 

时间的流逝并没有让Loki放松紧绷的神经，每次要有任何不得不出面的事时，他都会拜托Bucky替他去出版社，如果出版社有问题就用电话或是mail与他联系，连合约都是他签好名，再由Bucky帮他拿去出版社的。

 

要不是Bucky的职业特殊，不能有副业兼差，他根本就想拜托Bucky，让他以Bucky的名字投稿了。

所幸出版社对他这些奇怪的要求并没有太多意见——文学家嘛！总是有点莫名奇妙的坚持，他们看得多，倒也不在意。

最庆幸的是，他认识了Bucky。

虽然Bucky常常一脸很受不了他的模样，但是对于他拜托的事情，他大部分都会去做。Bucky也知道Omega本身的存在就已经很受歧视，他自己身为一个Beta，有时候都还得看局里那些眼睛长在头顶上的Alpha的脸色，更何况是摘了腺体的Omega。所以他对于Loki没事就不愿意出门的态度很能理解，倒也不在乎帮他跑几趟腿。

Loki又看了一眼Bucky的侧脸，心中的疑惑没有散去，但他没有再多说什么。而Bucky也像个没事的人一样，在餐厅的停车场停好车，然后催着Loki下车。

 

高挑却过瘦的黑发男人一脸不情不愿——他真的很讨厌来这种公众场合。

「你想吃什么？」Bucky问。

 

「我不饿。」Loki皱起眉头回答。

 

Bucky翻了个白眼，这个对话大概重覆有上千遍了，他真的不明白以前的Loki是不是也这么不爱吃饭，他实在难以想像这么不爱吃东西的人，到底是怎么活到现在的？难道吸空气就能活这种事真的存在？

 

这也是他放不下心天天主动找Loki吃饭的原因。

 

他打量了一下Loki过于纤细的身材，决定不再询问他的意见，自顾自的走向餐厅里。Loki挣扎了一下，叹了口气，这才默默地跟在Bucky身后走进餐厅。

 

Fandral推开书房的门，就看见他的老板正一个人坐在书桌前，振笔疾书。

 

Thor才刚刚回到庄园里，他甚至没有好好地吃上一顿饭，就立刻开始处理各种大小事务。大概是因为这样，让他看上去有些疲惫，蓝色的眼睛此刻有些黯淡，不如以往那般明亮。

他安静地等待在一旁，有些无聊地开始打量起这间富丽堂皇的书房。

 

Thor的桌子很乱，东西常常散落的到处都是，乍看之下有几分艺术家的性格，不知道的人大概会以为这是哪个工作狂的书桌。他也不许任何佣人替他收拾桌子，除非他自己心血来潮，否则他的桌子都维持着一种杂乱无章，今天这张纸在桌上，明天可能就在地板上；明天可能摆着一只枪，后天可能就换上一个做工高档细致的模型。

 

唯一始终待在同一个位置不变的——只有那只手工订制的昂贵钢笔。

那是Loki离开Odinson家以前，最喜欢的一只笔，是Frigga送给他的成年礼物。

以前Loki很喜欢待在Thor的书房，尤其是Thor不在的时候，他也是唯一一个敢趁Thor不在时替他收拾书桌的人。相反的，假如Thor待在庄园时，他是绝对不会主动走进这间书房，没有人知道这是为什么。

 

而Thor更不会知道，探究Omega那些细微的心思不在他的业务范围内，所以只要Loki别收到让他找不到东西，他基本上都是放任的随他去，也因此这个书房其实到处都充满着Loki的痕迹。那只钢笔就是他离开前留下来的，Loki走的时候没回庄园，所以什么也没带走。

想到这，Fandral在心底无声地叹了口气——这一年来Loki都没有联系过他，有一次他自己实在忍不住，就拨了那个号码，但是，却直接转进语音信箱。他只能自我安慰，至少Loki应该是没有把那个电话停用。

虽然脑子里已经转了一大圈，但他的脸上却丝毫不露声色，直到Thor抬起头问他：「怎么样了？」

Fandral收回那些纷乱的思绪，维持他一贯的可靠，快速地回答：「很顺利，对方同意将整个公司都出售，价格也已经谈妥，只要签完合约就行了。」

回答的同时Fandral忍不住猜测，Thor大概是过腻了黑道生活，他竟然开始想要洗白，想要做一些所谓的正当生意。

 

而他的第一步，是买下一间清白到连最会找碴的国税局，都找不出问题的公司。

 

Thor随意地扔下手上的Montblanc钢珠笔，好像那只是书局买来的廉价原子笔一样的不珍贵，他点了只雪茄，很快地就做出指示，「那你准备一下，我们下星期就出发。」

 

Fandral点点头，又报告了几件无关紧要的事，Thor挥挥手，让他自己看着办。得到指令的Fandral也看出他的老板心思并不在这些小事上头，正想告退离开时，Hogun进来了。

 

随着Hogun的脚步，书房里的气氛一时沉闷下来，没有人开口。

 

Hogun走到Fandral身边站好，等了一小会，Thor才放下抽了一半的雪茄转头看向他。他不敢耽误，直接说明：「boss，Jane小姐今天早上打电话到庄园里来了。」

Thor想了一下，反问：「Volstagg呢？」

Hogun没有回答，只是他脸上无奈的表情已经给了Thor答案，Thor叹了口气，「让他少喝点。」

自从一年前Loki失踪后，Volstagg一方面自觉亏欠、另一方面他觉得自己失去了Thor的信任，所以整日把自己泡在酒缸中。在这样的情况下，即便Thor仍旧愿意信任他，也不可能交给他重要的任务。

Hogun苦笑了一下，把话题拉回原本的地方，「那Jane小姐那边？」

「她要是有耐心，就继续打吧。」Thor闭上眼睛，冷漠的回答。

 

他们都知道这是谈话结束的意思，立刻一起迅速无声地退出书房。

 

躺在椅背上休息的金发男人这才又睁开眼，他看了一小会他们的背影，突然他的视线瞄到被主人留下的那只钢笔，他犹豫了一下，还是伸出手，将那只一年没人碰过的钢笔拿起来握在手心里，轻轻的摩娑着——这一年来，他都没有动过这只钢笔，他只是放任它留在那积灰尘。

 

他好像只是在等待，等待逃家的Omega乖乖回来。

 

但是他始终没有等到。

 

好吧，也许他不该再等下去了。

 

他叹了口气，将钢笔扔回原位，重新躺回椅背上，仿佛刚刚什么也没发生过。

 


	7. Chapter 7

「他就是小王子之死的作者？」高大的金发男人站在外头看不见里面的单向玻璃面前，冷淡地问着身边的编辑。

也许是因为他的身高、又或是所谓气场之类的东西，总之，他只是站在那，就会无端地给人一种压迫感，难以忘记他真实的身分——一个大名鼎鼎的黑道老大。

矮小的总编辑抖着腿，战战兢兢地回答他的新老板的提问：「不是，他只是帮忙跑腿而已，那个作者很神秘，从来没有自己出现过。」

同时他在心底哀叹——老天，谁来救救他，他的腿已经抖得不像他自己的了。到底为什么他的前任老板会这么没有良心的把公司卖给这个Thor Odinson？难道是受到什么暴力威胁吗？

「是吗？」他勾起一抹笑，仿佛很有兴趣。

这家出版社是Thor为了洗白而买下的公司，昨天他才带着Fandral和Hogun过来Midgard接手，全面了解公司的运作。

之所以选择Midgard，是因为在Asgard应该没人敢把公司卖给他，他也不想以胁迫的手段，所以干脆换个地方。最重要的是，他实在很厌烦日以继夜盯着他的Asgard警局——天知道他们是不是没别的事好做，把抓他入狱当成从警生涯的唯一目标。

虽然他在Midgard一样的恶名昭彰。

而一间出版社，没有人知道为什么一个黑道老大会买一间出版社，Thor也不是那种会跟属下解释原因的老板——这一年来，他表面上若无其事，实际上，他身边的人都感觉得出来，他比以往暴躁了很多。

就连Fandral和Hogun等亲信都不太敢随意靠近他。

Fandral常常在想，如果那个黑发男人还在他身边，如今的Thor，又会是什么样子？

Thor随意地再次翻阅了手上的小说，快速地找到那行字：【表面上，他是受尽万千宠爱的小王子；实际上，他是一个什么都不缺，却又什么都没有的人。】这本小王子之死，原本只是Fandral在和总编辑谈论公司营运的新方案时，他顺手拿来打发时间的一本书。然而，他却被这句话彻底吸引他注意力——

这句话让他想起那双绿色眼睛，泪眼汪汪，隐含着控诉的模样。

他又看了看玻璃窗外的黑发男人，他正和编辑谈得十分起劲。

God of Mischief，他是这间小小的出版社目前最当红的作家。他的文字，莫名地引起了Thor很大的兴趣——他对这个邪神感到好奇，一个名不经传的小作家，居然能够一举冲上文学排行榜，成为众人口中的文坛明日之星。更惊人的是，他让这间一度濒临破产的出版社起死回生，直到被他买下。

最让他觉得有趣的，是他过于低调的作风。

他壮似无意地询问总编辑有关于他的一切，却得不到任何肯定的回答。甚至，连他的住址，他们都不知道是真是假。他们对他唯一的了解，只有一个——他的声音很好听。负责与他电话联系的编辑怯生生的这么说。

简直像是在躲藏什么。

他玩味地笑了笑，手指在桌面上轻敲了两下，然后对着Fandral开口：「这里交给你，我先走了。」

Fandral对于自家老板突如其来的指令有些摸不着头绪，却还是点点头，目送他带着Hogun离开的背影。

高大的金发男人坐在黑色的Audi Q7后座，车子正停在大楼的对面，他有些犯困，正想掏出烟提振一下精神，突然Hogun喊了他：「Boss!」

那个提醒的意味拉起Thor的精神，他看向挡风玻璃，那个黑发男人正悠悠哉哉地走出大楼，手上还拿着一个文件夹。

「跟上去。」金发男人放弃点烟的想法，他戴上墨镜，沉声开口。

七人座的休旅车很好的隐藏在车阵里，低调地跟在毫不知情Ford的后面。Hogun是Thor所有的手下中，最擅长跟踪的一个——他最惊人的纪录是跟踪FBI特工，并且从头到尾都没被发现过。

这也是他舍弃最常跟着他的Fandral，改带Hogun最重要的原因。

他们很顺利地一路跟着Bucky的那台二手Ford，途中那个黑发男人曾经将车子停在路边，然后下车买了三明治。大约20分钟后，他们跟着他来到了一个小型的社区里。

 

Hogun很技巧地将车子停在一个不引人注目的角落，刚刚好的距离，让他们能够透过贴着暗黑隔热纸的车窗，看见Bucky熟练地倒车入库，然后，开门、下车、关门。

他手上拿着那个文件袋和刚买来的三明治，接着，他转了个方向，没有走进带着车库的那栋房子的大门，反而走往车库隔壁，一栋十分矮小的房子。

当门打开的那一霎那，Hogun抑制不住地叫了起来，声音里带着一丝惊讶和不知所措，但是Thor知道那是为什么——他也看见了，那抹纤细的身影。

——Loki Odinson.

Thor Odinson从没有想过会是在这种状况下，重新见到他失踪一年的养弟兼情人。他抿着唇，不发一语，看着那栋小小的房子和瞬间就被关上的大门，一年来累积的怒气，仿佛都在这一刻上升到最高点。

他找了这个小混蛋一整年，他却躲在这个鬼地方还和别的男人有说有笑？

但他依旧控制住了，冷静地对Hogun下达指令：「不准告诉任何人，这件事只有我们两个知道。你回去通知Fandral，我们要在Midgard多留一阵子。」

「是。」

他补充了一句：「派人在最短的时间内把这里盯紧了，绝对不能再让他跑了。」

「是。」Hogun不敢多废话，他都不用看就知道他家老板此刻的脸色肯定阴沉的可怕，虽然他依旧没什么表情。Hogun识相地快速打开车门，下车离去。

Thor把视线转向紧闭的大门，即便只是一眼，他也从来都没有像刚刚那样觉得，原来自家弟弟脸上的笑容，可以如此刺眼。

——Loki在他身边的时候，从来没有这样笑过。

Hogun下车后，Thor叹了口气。他按下门边的按钮，将车窗稍微打开一点缝隙，然后点了只烟开始沉思，自己该怎么对付这个逃家一整年的Omega？可是，他并不是一个很有耐心的人。那只烟还没抽完，他已经确定，他的Omega已经玩了一整年，是时候该回到他身边了。

他弹掉手里的烟蒂，将目光放回那间紧闭大门的小房子，等待着一个结果。没多久，Hogun就带着报告回来了。

Hogun庆幸自己的运气不太坏，他只稍微绕了社区一圈，就得到足够的情报，在这个小小的社区里，好像每个人都认识Bucky。

——噢，Bucky警官？他是个好警官呢！有他在我们社区，我们大家都很安心。那些Beta和Omega都是这么说的。

而Alpha则是不屑一顾，嗤笑说，就是个Beta，那个Bucky Barnes。

但是，短时间搜集来的情报也不够完整，因为大家对于那个黑发绿眼的男人，好像没有太多认识。甚至，根本没有多少人见过他似的。Hogun擦去额头上的冷汗，暗自祈祷这些资讯够他交差，他知道他家boss此刻可没有太多的耐心等待——因为那个该死的Beta还在Loki少爷的房子里。

「Bucky Barnes，一个Beta。Midgard分局的警官，他和Loki少爷似乎是好友，每次Loki少爷出门，他好像都会陪同。按照出版社那边的说法，每次需要出面的时候，都是由他替Loki少爷跑腿的。」

Thor面无表情地听着Hogun的回报，抽着烟不发一语，这已经是他在一个小时内，抽掉的第五只烟了。

Hogun停下来，偷觑了一眼Thor的脸色，试探地问道：「boss，人都安排好了，要直接把Loki少爷带回来吗？」

他谨慎地挑选了字眼，虽然他自己都心虚，说好听是带，讲白了就是绑——他合理的怀疑以自己老板惊人的Alpha天性，会同意这种计画。

他是最霸道的那种Alpha，也是占有欲最强的那种。

果然Thor皱起了眉头，「不用，谁也不准碰他，你回去跟Fandral会合，交代底下的人让他们盯紧点，剩下的我会处理。」他又看向那栋小房子，烦躁地弹掉手上的烟蒂，挥挥手让Hogun离开。

Hogun轻声应下，再次开了车门下车离去。

毫不知情的警官和作家待在二楼小小的卧室里，有一搭没一搭的聊着。

Bucky把文件夹交给Loki，「喏，你的合约。」

「谢谢。」Loki打开文件夹取出里面的资料确认了一下，然后就随手放到一边，继续对着他的电脑飞快的打字。

「晚餐吃什么？」Bucky坐在床沿打着哈欠问道。

「我不饿，今天要赶稿，你自己吃吧。」果不其然，Loki皱起眉头转向他，用一种十分嫌恶的语气说。

又是这个回答。

要他吃饭好像要他的命一样，Bucky忍不住翻了个白眼。他站起身伸了个懒腰，然后说道：「就知道你会这样说，正好，晚上我有约了。」他为了Loki推掉好几次Steve的邀约，这次他决定放生Loki约会去。

「那你还问我。」Loki瞪他一眼，没好气地说道。

Bucky的回答是冲着他灿烂一笑，那个恋爱中的男人的蠢样看得Loki起了满身鸡皮疙瘩，真想一掌拍死他——他连猜都不用猜，光看Bucky的表情就知道约他的人肯定是Steve。

他知道他是Bucky的同事，但是他对他一点好感也没有，他见过他一次，标准的金发大胸男，一看就讨厌。

「我帮你准备了三明治，在厨房里，记得吃。」他早就知道Loki会拒绝吃饭，所以他答应Steve邀约的时候就去帮他买好了晚餐。

「喔！」

 

他收到一个很漫不经心的回应。

 

Bucky叹口气，再次为自己的老妈子命运哀叹。然而，他还是不放心的又交代一句，「别又只吃布丁，还有，不要喝那么多咖啡。」他指了指Loki桌上的咖啡壶，虽然知道这一点用也没有，但他还是不能不说。

「知道了，啰嗦。」Loki不耐烦地挥挥手，将视线重新转回他的电脑，继续在键盘上起舞。

 

Bucky略带无奈地看着他像孩子一样任性的态度，没有再多说什么，只是笑了笑，摇着头走出Loki的家。

 

那抹纵容的笑，全落入暗中窥探的金发男人的眼底。

 


	8. Chapter 8

Thor没有考虑太多，他依旧坐在车子里等在门口，直到Bucky终于离开了那栋房子，他看了一眼手表确认时间，一个半小时。

这个时间让他非常火大，所以他选择了最直接的作法——撬门。

他轻而易举地撬开了养弟家的大门，就这样直接走了进去。他的动作很轻巧，一点也不像他的外表那般粗犷，从头到尾他都没有发出任何声音。然后，他环顾了一圈狭小的房子，一楼只有一个很小的客厅和厨房，客厅小到只能摆上一组沙发就没有多余的位置，所有的家具看起来都廉价到不行，但是Loki整理得很干净，所以看上去十分清爽简洁。

但这让他忍不住皱起眉头——这一切，都和Loki在Odinson庄园的生活截然不同。在Odinson庄园，先不说Loki房间里的摆饰有多高档，单是连最低等的仆人的房间都比这里大。

他给Loki的，一向都是最好的，除了逼他打掉孩子之外，他从没有让Loki受过任何委屈。

在这一点上，Alpha十分有自信。

Thor独自坐在那张一看就知道是二手货的沙发上，老旧的绒布沙发虽然柔软，但是一坐就会陷下去，一点也不舒适。金发男人对这整间屋子都觉得不满极了，他憋着一肚子的火，绷紧一张俊脸，静静地等待着楼上那个Omega自投罗网。

他大概没有等很久，也可能等了很久，时间在一刻好像失去了意义。直到那个在二楼赶稿的Omega拿着空掉的咖啡壶慢慢走下楼来——

他听着他的脚步声，勾起一抹笑。

当Loki边努力睁着睡眠不足充满血丝的眼睛，边打着哈欠在生理性的眼泪中，终于看见那个，大摇大摆坐在他家沙发上、他躲了整整一年的养兄时——

他摔碎了手里的咖啡壶。

Thor看着养弟过于惊吓的动作，趁着他还没回神，将他上下打量了一番——他瘦了很多，穿着白衬衫让他看起来更显单薄，好像随时都会倒下去。他的气色也很差，像是重病那样苍白。

 

这些发现让Thor感到极度不悦，却又增添了他的自信——看吧，没有Alpha的Omega，怎么可能过得好？他觉得他的兄弟过了一年的苦日子后应该要有觉悟，乖乖地跟他回家。

而另一方面，Thor极度满意地欣赏弟弟脸上的表情，他站起身来，一派轻松地对Loki打招呼：「brother，好久不见了。」

轻松到像是在寒暄，仿佛他们真的只是许久不见的兄弟。

Loki像是被定格住，他傻站在那，脑子里飞快闪过好几个问题。

你怎么会在这？这蠢死了，而且听起来像是在叙旧。

你怎么进来的？这很白痴，因为他兄长开锁的本领简直可以进入金氏世界纪录。

你在这里干嘛？简直无脑，他们是曾经被标记过的Alpha跟Omega，这他妈的根本是个诅咒。

他的表情让Thor觉得很愉快。

他的兄弟、他的Omega，确实应该对自己失踪一年而感到惊慌失措，他看似关心，实则恶劣地问：「Loki，这一年玩得开心吗？」

然而，与他想像中有点不同的是，Loki很快就反应过来，客套而冷静地回答：「Odinson先生，你这是非法私闯民宅，请你立刻离开，否则我就要报警了。」

这个称呼让Thor微微皱起眉头，但他还是强压下心头的不满，尽力维持他过去在他兄弟面前的温和，笑着说道：「Odinson称呼Odinson，不觉得奇怪吗？」他站起身，慢慢地朝他的Omega走去，满满的Alpha贺尔蒙在空气中迅速扩散开来，充满压制的意味，「报警？报哪个警？那个Bucky Barnes？你的新情人？」

「他只是个Beta，只是个小警官，他能满足的了你吗？看看他给你过得什么日子，别胡闹了，brother，跟我回家。」他朝他伸出手，像从前那般召唤他的Omega。

可是Loki却随着他的靠近，不断地往后退。他撇开那些不怀好意的问题跟揶揄，美丽的脸庞是严冬般的寒冰，他说：「我想你弄错了，我是Laufeyson。」

他的脸上充满防备，脑子已经转过无数个念头——

为什么他可以找到这里？是Fandral出卖他吗？不对，他跟Fandral后来就没有再联系过，他到Midgard的事情他也没告诉他。那现在呢？他对他了解多少？他提到Bucky，他会不会对小胖子不利？

他瞄了一眼大门，思索着自己在这个过于孔武有力的男人面前逃出去的机会有多少？

Thor没有错过他兄弟的那一眼，他一下子就看穿了他的想法，但是他没有拆穿他。然而，不管是他的举动还是他的话，都让Thor很不满。

于是，他板起脸，用他从前对待弟弟一贯的态度，警告道：「Loki，你是我的Omega，所以无论你愿不愿意，你都是Odinson。」

这句话简直无耻至极。

Loki完全不能不为此而愤怒。

 

他真的不明白为什么一年过去了，他的兄长却还是抱有那种自以为是的掌控欲？他以为他是谁，他以为他还会像从前那样，天真而无知的仰望着他吗？

见鬼的作梦去吧你！Fuck you Thor Odinson.

他知道如何激怒他，所以他笑了，笑得十分欢愉，最真心诚意的那种。

「很可惜让你失望了，我不是。」

？！

Thor立刻就明白了他的意思，他瞬间就冷了脸。

 

他原本是不想跟Loki计较太多，只要他乖乖地跟他回去，这一年的事他可以当作没发生过。但是Loki的态度和出口的话语一再地激怒他，Alpha的占有欲让他勃然大怒——谁给他的胆子，居然敢自己跑去做手术去除标记？

他向前跨了一大步，一下子就将他的兄弟笼罩在他高大逼人的身影里。他扣住那只纤细到让人心疼的手腕，再也没有刚刚那些假意的温情，冷酷至极的说：「Loki Odinson，就算没了标记，你还是我弟弟，也还是我的人。」

过去只要他的兄长一发怒，Omega的天性就会让他不由自主地软下语气与态度，卑微的讨好他。但是，今时不同往日，他再也不是软弱无能的Omega。

 

所以，Loki不甘示弱的迎视他，开口嘲讽道：「Thor Odinson，这个世界不是以你为主的。」他在Thor身边那么多年，很清楚如何激怒他的养兄。

——即便后果难以承担，他也不会退缩。

他早已不再是那个Loki Odinson。

 

他是没有腺体不再为任何Alpha掌控的Loki Laufeyson.

Thor累积了一整天的怒气，此刻已经在爆发边缘，乍然得知Loki去掉标记让他的火气瞬间飙到最高点。他怒极反笑，却笑得残忍至极，「那就让我们来看看，你到底是Odinson还是Laufeyson。」

他二话不说拖着Loki上楼回到卧室，力气大得像是要折断他的手，然后毫不怜惜地将他的兄弟扔到床上。

他扯开领带，身上的信息素愈发浓烈，Loki却仿佛丝毫不受影响，他淡定地接受Thor粗暴的行为，在Thor吻上他的颈脖时，冷笑着说：「没有用的，Odinson，我已经挖掉腺体了，你没有办法再标记我一次的。」

 

他根本就闻不到他身上的任何味道，再浓的气味也无法影响他。

这句话打断了Thor的动作，他震惊的看着他，像是恨不得揍他一顿，这是第一次，他的兄长真正对着他怒吼：「你知道你在做什么吗？」

去掉腺体？他怎么敢？

他怎么敢这样伤害自己？

可是，他的兄弟毫无悔意，他的眼睛不再像过去那样泪眼迷茫，而是写满冷漠且决绝，他说：

「这是我这辈子做过最正确的决定。」

Thor气疯了。

他再一次被他的兄弟给彻底惹毛，他像是不愿意相信的咬上原本腺体的地方，却发现，那里真的没有肿胀的腺体了。他也闻不到任何一点点、哪怕只是一点点属于Loki的味道，都没有了。而他的Omega，还在一脸无所谓的笑，像是笑他傻、更像是得意自己能把他气成这样。

这个结果令他更加怒不可遏，他冷笑一声，大手瞬间就撕碎Loki身上的衬衫。他狠狠咬住弟弟的颈脖，含糊不清的冷嘲：「好，非常好，既然如此，那我们也不用费精神了。没有腺体还不怕怀孕，操起来更方便。」他扯掉他的裤子，强硬地拉开Loki的腿，直接就将自己的欲望送了进去。

Loki痛得整个人都缩了起来，没有润滑液、没有发情来缓冲，他疼得冷汗直流，拼命地想挣开他的兄长往后退。

Thor却当作没看见，他铁了心要给这个小混蛋一点教训，扣紧他的腰直接就动了起来，完全不给他适应的时间。

他阴沉地在他耳边说道：「弟弟，我们还有很多帐要算呢！那个警察，他碰过你吗？嗯？他不知道你是我的吗？你说我应该怎么对他才好？打断他的手还是脚？还是直接废了他？」

「不……不许你伤害他……」Loki死命挣扎着，拼命告诫自己不许有任何的退却和软弱。然而，他在听见Thor的话时，还是不由自主地有一瞬间的颤栗。

「那就看你的表现了，brother，你知道我不喜欢别人太靠近你。」Thor吻着他的耳垂，语气温柔地说道。

温柔，却残酷。

他将自己的唇咬得快破了，Thor注意到他的小动作，不带感情的吻上他，他强势地撬开他的嘴，不让他继续咬着自己——不让他憋住那任何可能的呻吟。

「叫出来，Loki。」他将他操进硬梆梆的床头板上，床板发出抗议的咯滋声，金发男人嫌弃地看了一眼好像随时都会垮掉的床，然后，他加重手上的力气，更用力地扣紧他的兄弟，挺直了腰又更深入几分。

「Loki，不管有没有标记，你都是我的。」他像是没有感情的操开他，一字一句的宣告，霸道至极、残酷至极，每一个字，都是Loki熟悉的语气。

Loki觉得自己应该已经撕裂了，却怎么样也不愿意求饶——

他再也不想，重蹈覆辙。

 


	9. Chapter 9

Thor看着昏过去的Loki，浑身的怒火却还是没有发泄殆尽。

他又气又怒，夹杂着一股消散不去的焦躁，死死盯着躺在床上的人。

那个Bucky已经够让他抓狂，可是没想到Loki会用这种方式来报复他。他猜到Loki可能会去取消标记，这个可能已经够让他生气，可是，他没有想到，Loki居然胆敢挖掉自己的腺体。

这个社会对Omega已经够不友善了，更何况还是一个没有腺体的Omega。

没有腺体的Omega，就等于没有作用。

他气得只想给这个小混蛋一通教训，他能给他的都给了，他逃家一整年，他知道他生他的气，所以他也松开手，没有真的太过逼迫地去寻找他，就是希望他能够自己想通乖乖回到他身边——可是他毫不领情，用这种方式来报复他。他浑身怒火，烧得他理智全无，但是，当他看着浑身布满大小不一的青紫、却仍旧不愿服输的弟弟时，他终究只能叹口气。

他抚开Loki脸上被汗湿的碎发，将他抱进浴室里清洗了一番，又将床铺重新收拾好，才将Loki塞回棉被里。

「你是我的，就算没有了腺体，你还是属于我的。」他温柔地在黑发男人的耳边宣告，而对方正紧皱着眉头，昏迷不醒。

金发男人又叹了口气，伸手替他盖好棉被，然后躺进被窝里，紧紧地抱住了他。

他知道Loki恨他，可是，他是属于他的——再一次的，Thor坚定了这样的念头。

当Loki睁开眼却看他兄长的睡脸，一只手还紧扣住他的腰不放时，第一个念头就是要拿刀捅死他。

他全身都痛得要命，却挣扎着把手伸到枕头底下，却发现原本藏在那里的匕首不知所踪，想都不用想就知道肯定是眼前这个王八蛋干的好事。

太过了解和被了解从来都不是什么好事，他所会的一切，都是Thor教的。他的兄长年长他七岁，他们的年龄差，让他几乎是命运般地决定他所学习的一切——这他妈的一定是种操蛋的诅咒！全都是Thor Odinson不怀好意的算计。

于是，Loki Laufeyson决定选择第二种作法，一样是他兄长教的，他最拿手的那一种——跑路。

他悄悄地掀开棉被、悄悄地移开放在他腰上那只过于健壮的手臂、悄悄地下床——

他的脚还没踏上地板，就一阵天旋地转，那只手臂一个用力，轻而易举地把人又抓回怀中。那双蓝色眼睛没有刚睡醒的睡眼迷蒙，仿佛他就是在等着这一刻。在那个依旧火热的怀抱中，Loki有些恍惚的想着，这个怀抱和从前似乎一模一样，但却再也无法温暖他。

Thor看着他，沉稳地问道：「baby，你要去哪里？」baby——那是在他们还有标记关系时，Thor对他除了brother以外，最亲昵的称呼。

但是这个称呼却让Loki更加愤怒，他张口就是嘲弄，「既然你已经爽过了，你可以滚了。我就当被鬼压，反正也不是没被压过。」

Thor却像是没听见他的话一样，用双脚将他整个人都缠入怀里，拇指摩挲过他苍白的侧脸，吻了一口，笑着说：「baby，别闹脾气了，跟我回家，这里不适合你。」他环顾了一圈狭小的房间，厌恶地皱起眉头，他睡觉的时候，都担心这张床会不会塌，也不知道Loki是怎么睡一整年的。

这番话让Loki直接炸开，冲着他兄长吼了起来，「Thor Odinson，你给我滚，还有，我跟你们Odinson家，一点关系也没有。」

金发男人没有动怒，他只是像过去他们每一次争执那样，静静地看着他的兄弟发脾气，静静地等待他自己冷静下来。

他总是那样，一言不发地拿那双宝石蓝的眼睛紧盯着他，在他无声的注视下，不管Loki原先是为了什么而生气，那个隐含着无奈与纵容的眼神，总会让他不知不觉地降低气势，然后，他自己都会觉得没意思地安静下来，忘掉自己的脾气。

 

好像也忘掉，他是个活生生的人。

那个眼神，总会让他觉得自己似乎做错事，在他兄长的注目里，从来都仿佛，他只是一个无理取闹的孩子。

——操你的Thor Odinson，都过了一整年，你还想拿那一套对付我？

想通这一点，Loki反倒冷静下来，他压下自己脸上的愤怒，在心底冷笑，你不想变是吗？你以为一切都没有变是吗？那我们就来看看，一切到底有没有改变。

他推开Thor的怀抱，大大方方地站起身，任由自己裸着身子，被Thor从头到尾看了个遍。他换上衬衫，将他浑身的痕迹遮掩起来，然后转头对他的兄长说道：「Mr. Odinson，不介意的话一起吃早餐，我从来都不介意跟炮友一起用餐。」

「Loki！」Thor喊他，警告的意味十足明显。

但是他的兄弟只是朝他露了个极淡的笑容，Thor看得出那抹笑里的嘲弄与不屑，他等着他的兄弟继续开口，然而Loki却没再多说什么，进了浴室梳洗完后就自顾自地下楼去了。

Thor叹了口气，也跟着起床将自己打理好，然后慢慢走下楼去。

Thor下楼的时候，Loki已经泡好一壶咖啡，最廉价的那种即溶咖啡——他到Midgard后，生平第一次喝到这种廉价的即溶咖啡，当时他差点没把自己恶心死。他从来都不知道，这世界上能有这么难喝的咖啡，他过去品味的，是随便一磅都要几百块美金、高端大气上档次，连名字都好听的不得了庄园精品咖啡。

但是他没有抱怨，他下定决心要改掉自己过去在Odinson庄园的那些坏习惯——所有需要靠金钱堆积出来的品味，都被他称之为坏习惯，他兄长赋予他的坏习惯。他忍耐那些恶心的即溶咖啡好一阵子，直到Bucky受不了，自掏腰包送了他几磅最便宜但起码是现烘焙的咖啡豆，他才稍微停止对自己的严苛。

 

因为那在他的负担范围内，虽然他并不缺钱，但他就是浅意识的努力把花费降到最低。他下意识的，想要跟过去在Odinson家的自己，有所区隔。

但是，此时此刻、此情此景，即便是最便宜的咖啡豆他也不想浪费在他兄长身上。于是，那壶偏向土褐色的液体，就放在客厅的茶几上。这间屋子实在太小了，连张餐桌都没有，但是Loki也不需要那种东西，所以他一向都是在茶几上用餐。

Loki冷着脸坐在沙发上，他现在心情非常差——因为刚刚他到厨房去时，发现他厨房里的刀具，全都消失无踪。他突然不知道自己该不该有点庆幸，他的兄长对他居然还算有点基本的认识，知道要把他的刀全扔了，不然他肯定会毫不犹豫的拿起其中最大的那一把，一刀捅死他。

 

更让他火大的是，刚刚泡咖啡的时候，他突然想起，今天好像又是复诊的日子——这代表他最好快点把这个王八蛋弄死或者赶走，不然Bucky就要来了。没有工具，他很清楚前者自己是没有希望的，但是就算有工具，他也打不过他兄长，所以他只能选择后者，于是，他指着桌上的咖啡壶说：「早餐，喝完就滚。」

Thor头痛地看着自己的养弟兼情人，无奈地说：「Loki，这不叫早餐。」

「那很好，既然如此，你可以滚出这个大门，自己去吃一顿真正的早餐，大家从此不见。」他笑了一声，像是揶揄般地说道。然后他打开电视看起晨间新闻，打算彻底漠视他的兄长。

Thor坐到他身边，一把将人掳进怀里，Loki拼命挣扎，他却将手臂收得更紧。他贴着弟弟的耳垂，像是哄骗孩子那样轻声说道：「baby，气这么久也该消了，不要再闹了，跟我回去了，好不好？」在他眼里，Loki似乎从来就只是个孩子，一个闹着脾气的、任性的孩子。

你以为我只是在生气？我操你的Thor Odinson，你他妈以为我只是在跟你闹脾气？

Loki被这话气到直想笑，他盯着他的兄长，然后开口问道：「Thor，你就没有一丝愧疚吗？那也是你的孩子。」

Thor的表情没有任何变化，他的嘴角微微抽动了一下，像是想说些什么，但他沉默不语，只是松开了禁锢着他兄弟的手。

Loki立刻坐离他远远的，他缩在沙发的角落，紧靠着扶手，疲惫的说道：「你走吧，我们就此分道扬镳，这样不是很好？」

金发男人没有回答，只是安静地看着他，黑发男人回望他，眼底没有任何感情和情绪——直到这个时候，Thor好像才发现，他的兄弟，早已不是他原来认识或者希望的那个样子。

 

这个想法让他很不满，他再次靠近他的兄弟，握住他的颈脖将他拉回怀里，而这一刻，Thor突然就清楚地认识到——失去孩子，或许会成为他们之间，永远无法跨越的横沟。

 

他无声地叹息，却不打算多说些什么来哄他的兄弟回心转意，只是手上的力道愈发加重。Loki挣脱不开，也懒得再耗力气，他不知道他的兄长什么时候才会明白，他们早已彻底的，回不去了。

正当两人都被窒息的沉默侵袭时，突然Thor的手机响起，他接通了电话，漫不经心地应了几句，然后又挂上。

他再次开口，语调轻松，仿佛刚刚的窒息全都不存在般地说道：「你不想回去，那我们就暂时留在这里。我还有事要忙，你乖乖地待在家不许乱跑，会有人盯着你的。」这是第一次，他对Loki做出妥协。

他忽略他兄弟此刻的表情，Loki此刻看起来非常想给他一刀的模样让他有点想笑。然而，他只是亲了他的额头一口，假装浑然不觉弟弟眼底的杀气，他站起身，离开了这间小小的房子。

 


	10. Chapter 10

当Bucky带着早餐，却看见从Loki家离开的金发男人时，他心头一跳，暗叫不好，在心底狂飙着无数脏话。他拿出Loki给他的钥匙，急匆匆的打开门，却看见一地狼藉，被摔碎的咖啡壶还在原地，乏人问津。

然后他就看见那个黑发男人苍白着脸、抱着靠枕坐在沙发上，面无表情。虽然已经梳洗过，但是他衬衫的扣子并没有扣得很完整，脖子上的肌肤布满大小不一的青紫，是个人都知道发生了什么事。

「Loki……」Bucky喃喃叫着他。

那个一脸淡定看着新闻的人，只是若无其事转动了一下脖子瞄了他一眼，就又把视线放回电视机前。

电视正播报着新闻，耸动的标题配合着柔软的女声，缓缓带出爆炸性的消息，跑马灯不断的闪过，不管转到哪一台，似乎都会听见这则新闻：

【根据可靠消息指出，Asgard地区的第一大家族接班人Thor Odinson，即将与Midgard的Foster家进行联姻，Jane Foster为Foster家族的独生女，这场世纪婚礼必定盛大且隆重⋯⋯】

Loki并没有发现自己放在身侧的另一只手，已经无意识的握紧成拳头，还来不及剪的指甲刺进柔软的掌心，他却感觉不到任何疼痛。

这则新闻像针一样地扎进他的心里，又刺又痛——他知道Thor不爱他，很多年以前他就知道这件事了。对当时的Loki来说，Thor爱不爱他其实并不那么的重要，他确实给予了他一个情人和兄长应该给予的保护及宠爱。所以即便他始终带着一丝恐慌，他也都没有去细想过，他和他兄长之间的感情，到底是什么。他也从不敢仔细去思考，那些应该给予的感情，到底有多重要。

 

直到他失去了那个孩子。

 

他们之间错的到底是谁？是他还是Thor？还是那个突然冒出来的Jane Foster？抑或者是整个Odinson家族？可是，无论错的是谁，都不会是那个无辜的孩子。

 

他的孩子做错了什么？

 

凭什么他连被生下来的权利都没有？

被Thor标记不是他愿意的、成为Thor的情人不是他主动的、怀上Thor的孩子更不是他设计的，他从来都只是懵懂无知的逆来顺受——是Thor喝醉酒强行标记他、是Thor说要负责才让他成为他的情人、是Thor和他一时忘情才会怀上那个孩子。

所以，凭什么？凭什么他应该要为Thor的错误买单？

 

凭什么孩子要为他们的错误买单？

他们之间所有的一切，都是Thor开头的，那为什么要他来承受后果？

 

 

Bucky看着眼前的一切，觉得自己快要崩溃，这个明显刚被人怎么样过的男人，此刻却表现的比他这个旁观者还要淡定。他注意到Loki的拳头、也听见新闻里播报的消息，这一切都发生的太突然，他有些措手不及。Bucky只能让自己尽可能冷静下来，他深吸了口气，坐到Loki身旁，用最大的努力假装淡定地问道：「发生什么事了？」

「他找来了。」Loki眼也不眨，语气淡然到好像只是在问他外面有没有下雨。

「Thor Odinson？」

Loki有些奇怪、却不太惊讶的问道：「你知道他？」

小鹿般的眸子写满担忧，他没有回答他的问题，默认般反问道：「他想怎么样？」

「他要我跟他回Asgard去。」

「你要跟他回去吗？」

「不是我要不要，而是，我根本没有选择，」他终于转过头正视Bucky，悲凉的说，「他从来都没有给过我选择。」

Bucky被他的眼神震惊了，他从来都没有看过这样的Loki——即便Loki告诉他，他是被强迫打胎的时候，他都没有露出过这样的表情，他看上去，哀伤至极。

他只能伸手把在他这一年来精心照顾却仍旧纤细的Loki揽入怀里，拍着他轻声安慰道：「别怕，有我在。」

虽然他知道，这个安慰有多薄弱，他是警察，可是他却保护不了自己最好的朋友——Thor虽然是警方的头号要犯，但是他们始终掌握不到他的犯罪证据，他的势力遍布黑白两道，要拉他下马谈何容易。他也不可能24小时保护着Loki，他只是一个小警官，以Thor Odinson的手段，他们真的斗不过他。

Loki紧靠着他，试图要获取一丝温暖，Thor的出现让他整个人彻底冰凉、疲惫不堪，可是他的眼神却异常坚定，「小胖子，我要回去。」

「你说什么？」Bucky被这句话惊得差点没从沙发上跳起来。

「我愿意跟他回去，我要为我的孩子报仇，他杀了我的孩子，我不会放过他的。」这世上，总有些什么是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，而此刻，那则新闻报导，就是那根稻草——

如果他跟Thor真的在一年前就彻底分道扬镳、死生不复相见，那么，或许，他可以就这样平淡安逸的过完这一生，可以在时间的流逝中，逐渐淡忘那些伤痕。甚至，或许，他还能偶尔想起他仍年幼时，Thor对他的呵护和疼爱。

原本，他真的认为，他们只要这样就好，以他的离开做结尾就好。他不愿意再跟Thor扯上任何关系，所以他选择这一年来都避居躲藏，所以他不跟Fandral联系。

 

Fandral当初给他的那只电话，他早就扔了。只要跟Thor有关系的人，即便是对他呵护备至、他最挂念的Frigga，他都狠下心来，不愿再有任何牵连。

可是，Thor却不愿意就这样放过他。他强势的再次出现，那么的理所当然、那么的毫无改变。不带有一丝怜悯、不带有一毫愧疚——他甚至不知道，如果他没有提起，他的兄长是否还会记得，那个被他亲口下令扼杀的孩子。

如果Thor没有出现，他还可以自欺欺人，他可以告诉自己，把一切都忘掉、重新来过。

那些不堪回首的过往，就当是还清Odinson家对他的养育之恩。可是，他终究还是找来了——然后像从前那样，强硬的占有他、拿Bucky威胁他、还当做孩子似乎从来没存在过。

他残忍的一边紧抓着他不放，不断的宣告他对他的禁锢，仿佛他只是他圈养的宠物，另一边却自私的，心安理得的准备和Jane Foster进行联姻。

Thor Odinson，你凭什么认为，我就应该一辈子做你不能见光的情人。

他到底算什么？那个还来不及认识这个世界就被迫离去的孩子，又算什么？

既然你不愿意放过我，那就让我们赌上一切，拼个你死我活，至死方休。

 

 

Bucky的眉头皱得死紧，他不太明白Loki想做什么，可是他知道那一定不会是什么好事，他不赞同的说道：「Loki，你想做什么？不管是什么，要和Thor Odinson硬碰硬，太冒险了。」

「我要他付出代价、一无所有。」Loki几乎无法克制的低吼起来，强烈的恨意让他微微颤抖，Thor的出现和昨天晚上发生的事，激起了他原以为能放下的一切——可是直到这一刻他才知道，原来他从来都没有放下过。

他看着Bucky，像是请求，更像是抓紧浮木般地问，「小胖子，你会帮我的，对吗？」

Bucky沉默着看了他很久很久，Loki迎视着他的目光，那双碧绿的眼眸中写满坚决以及各种复杂到让Bucky无法解读的情绪。

唯独没有害怕。

最后，Bucky叹了口气，终于下定决心，把Grandmaster要和Asgard警方合作搜集Odinson家犯罪证据的事，一股脑地全告诉Loki。

他盯着那双绿色眼睛，认真地说道：「Loki，既然如此，你不如跟警方合作，只要把他送进大牢，你就不用再被他威胁。之前我不告诉你，是因为我不想你去冒险、更不想你再被他伤害。可是现在，既然你已经有了决定，那么我一定会支持你的。」

Loki没有迟疑，尽管这代表着他必须跟着Thor回到Asgard、回到那个满载他们所有痛苦回忆的Odinson庄园。他必须重新回到Thor的怀抱，做他的情人。他必须以自己作为代价，像从前那样，像最卑微Omega一样讨好他，他才有可能搜集Thor的犯罪证据。但是，他仍然义无反顾。

 

他已一无所有；所以，他将无所畏惧。

Thor Odinson，你会后悔的。

但是他没有说出口，那些强烈的恨和痛，他都不愿宣之于口。他只是疲惫的靠在Bucky的肩头上，听着他叨叨絮絮的告诉他整个计画、听他提醒他一定要小心，然后任由自己将思绪飘到遥远的曾经。

 


	11. Chapter 11

Loki在Bucky怀中出神，想起那些遥远的曾经。

那时候，他还是Odinson家无忧无虑的小王子。

他是Odin的养子，他不知道Odin为什么会收养他，他对他虽然不像对Thor那样亲昵，但是也不坏，总之，他对Loki而言，可以算是个合格的养父，所以他愿意敬重他。

而Frigga则对他很好很好，那个美丽优雅的女人，温暖了他整个童年。

那时候，他还年幼，尚不知身世。他天生就有一种与生俱来的敏感，这让他敏锐地察觉Odin对待他们兄弟俩，有一抹细微的差异，而他总是为此暗自难过。可是每当这个时候，Frigga就会犹如女神般地降临，轻声细语的安慰他，她总是笑着说对他说：「dear，你父亲的偏心都是我的错，因为我更偏爱你，所以他只好更加偏爱你的兄长。」

一人偏爱一个，多么完美的分配；多么完美的父母。

那些话，总是能平复小Loki心中的那抹别扭和伤心。然后她会悄悄地带着他溜出门去，任由他在甜品店吃完所有他喜欢的甜点，等他心满意足之后，再牵着他的手一起回家。

到现在Loki都还能感受到，那来自于母亲掌心的温度。

如果说Loki对于Odinson家还有一丝眷恋，那一定只因为Frigga。

而他的兄长……他的兄长年长他许多，所以他确实对他这个唯一的弟弟极为疼爱。Thor很早就开始接手Odinson家族的事务，所以他常常都很忙、常常都不在庄园。

可是当他回到庄园时，他一定会给弟弟带来礼物，他会抱着弟弟在膝头，告诉他外面的所见所闻。他会亲吻他的额头答应他，将来他会带着他走遍这个世界。

Odin曾经想让Loki也参与家族的事务，却被Thor一力反对，他拒绝父亲的提议，拉长着脸说：「Loki是Odinson家的小王子、是我唯一的兄弟，所以，他只需要做自己想做的事就够了。」

他还记得自己当时有多感动，现在回想就有多天真。

时至今日，Loki也不能否认，至少在那个时候，他的兄长，确实爱着他。

可是这份爱到底是从哪里开始出了差错？为什么走着走着，就改变了？为什么爱着爱着，就出错了？

 

原本的兄弟之情，变得不像亲情，也不像爱情。

他还记得，当八年前他睁开眼睛的那一刻，他确实在他兄长的眼底，看见一丝愧疚——可是更多的，是赤裸裸的欲望和占有。Thor极尽温柔地将他拥入怀里，亲吻他的耳垂，安抚仍旧瑟瑟发抖的他，他说：「别怕，Loki，别害怕，我在这里。」

他以为，那是爱。

他也曾经庆幸过，标记他的人是他的兄长，没有人会比他更宠他，在逝去的那七年的时光里，Thor确实极为宠他，只要Loki开口，从来就没有Thor不答应的——他记得最过分的一次，是他在庄园里大发脾气。

 

他是为了什么闹情绪他早已忘记，但他记得很清楚，他在电话中对着他的兄长怒吼，那是他在Thor身边七年，屈指可数的对Thor表达他的愤怒与不满。他的条件是，他要正在谈一桩危险又庞大的交易的兄长，立刻出现在他面前，否则他就要自己去动手术解除标记。

 

三个小时后，Thor做到了，带着明显睡眠不足的疲倦，那双宝石蓝的眼睛里，眼底的血丝清晰可见，一看就知道几天几夜都没睡好。

 

但他只是笑着吻他一口，问他还生气吗？看着这样毫不掩藏自己疲倦的兄长，即便是Odinson家的小王子也觉得自己好像闯了祸。Loki嗫嚅不安的道歉着，他的兄长总是有能耐扭转情况，将他的不满转变为无理取闹。

 

Thor仍旧是笑着，只是Loki觉得那抹笑容中带着警告的意味。Thor表达出来的是不在意，但他的兄长对很多的事情其实都不怎么在意，尤其对象是他的兄弟时，他更会展现出他的纵容。所以他只是将他抱回房间，然后说：下次不许这样。

 

便又匆匆忙忙的带着人走了。

 

多么美好？多么宠爱。

 

庄园里仆人钦羡的眼神紧跟随他，人人都窃窃私语，他兄长的态度和做法决定了他在庄园中更加崇高的地位。那时候，所有人都认为，他迟早会变成Odinson夫人。

 

可是那一刻，Loki很迷惘，是不是没有人记得，他本来就是Odinson？他是Loki Odinson，但却谁也不在意这个事实。从他分化为一个Omega后，好像就没有人再记得过这件事。

 

他曾经在无意中听见，那个爱慕着Thor的女仆这样的称呼他：大少爷的Omega。

 

不是小少爷、不是Loki，他甚至宁愿她称呼他为那个养子，都好过这个，被冠上附属品意味的称呼。

 

他看着兄长高大挺拔的背影，一股酸意怎么也挥之不去。

让他误以为爱的，是Thor。而最后，也是Thor让他明白了——

 

原来，只有宠、没有爱。

他们之间，大概就像是蒙了灰尘的镜面，擦干净以后，才会看见那早以爬满碎痕的真实。

所以，他们注定，再也回不去了。

他只能在心中哀悼那些往事，然后，从此不再想起。

Bucky离开后没多久，Thor就带着Hogun回来了，还给Loki带来一盒布丁。

他挂着宠溺的微笑，像从前那样，对他的兄弟说：「Loki，这是你最喜欢吃的巧克力布丁，Hogun排队排了好久才买到的。」他气定神闲，刚毅俊秀的脸挂着笃定的笑，好像认为他的兄弟一定会感恩戴德的接受。

黑发男人看着他兄长脸上仿若从前的笑容，他真的不明白，为什么在Thor心中，好像什么也没发生过。看着这样的Thor，他都有些恍惚，要不是自己脖子上的那个疤痕，他都怀疑，他的孩子是否真的曾经来过？

但是他已经没有心力再去探究这些。

他们之间，就是一场戏。

但是，即便是戏，他们也都要好好演，才能演绎出最完美的结局。

他伸出手，像是想要拿起那盒布丁——下一秒，他就将布丁打翻在地。

然后，他冲着他的兄长说道：「滚！」

Thor挑了挑眉，觉得有些好笑，一年不见，这小混蛋的脾气见长啊！

Hogun站在一旁，死命低着头不敢发言，虽然那是他排队排了一个多小时才买来的布丁，但是他连一句抱怨也不敢讲。

Thor叹了口气，温和的对他的下属表示同情，「Hogun，你先回去吧。」Hogun维持他一贯的面无表情，淡定的点点头，转身走人——他简直如释重负，此时此刻，他只想离这对兄弟愈远愈好。

 

这对兄弟的事就是破事，准没好事。

Hogun离开后，Thor才走近Loki，一把将他揽入怀中哄道，「好了好了，不喜欢就不吃了，别发脾气。你想吃什么？我让人再去买。」

「我只是想要你滚，这件事有这么难吗？」这是Loki的真心话，他要报仇是一回事，但是跟这个王八蛋待在同一个空间里还被他动手动脚的，就是另外一回事了。

好像丝毫没有察觉怀中人的僵硬，Thor自顾自地宣布，「baby，你喜欢这里，我们就多留几天，等我把事情处理好了，我们就回Asgard。」

「我不会跟你回去。」他们一起长大，他自认比任何人都了解他的兄长，这大概会是他报仇上最有助益的一点——如果一下子就改变态度，愿意跟Thor回Asgard，那他一定会起疑。

果然，那个金发男人皱起眉头，他维持他兄长的身分，不悦地训诫他的兄弟，却又带着一股语重心长，「别闹脾气，妈妈很想你，你走了之后，她就病了，身体变得很不好。」

Loki撇过脸，死死咬着唇，忍耐着不去询问母亲的病况。

Thor又叹了口气，握着他的颈脖将他的脸拉回来面对自己，他亲吻他的额头，像是个最好的情人般地温柔，「乖乖听话，只要你跟我回去，我保证我不会伤害Bucky Barnes。」

Loki冷笑了一声，对着眼前兄长放大的脸，他能在他眼球里看见自己的身影。他轻声开口，诅咒般的呢喃着，「想要我回去，除非我死。」

他没有愤怒，也没有回答，他只是猛然地将他瘦弱的弟弟压回怀里，让他的耳朵贴在自己的心口，叹息着，「Loki……」

Loki挣脱不开那双强壮的臂膀，索性省下力气，看似乖巧地待在他兄长的怀抱中，面无表情。

 


	12. Chapter 12

隔天早上，当Bucky再次来到Loki面前时，他惊愕又难过的发现，那个他努力照顾呵护的朋友，他是那么的希望他能够快乐一点的Loki Laufeyson，变得比以前更加冷漠。

 

他并没有看见那个高大的金发男人，Loki独自坐在沙发上抽着烟，看见他只是随意地对他点头算是招呼。表面上他看起来似乎和从前并没有什么不同，但是Bucky却感觉得出来，Loki身上的氛围变了。

 

从他认识Loki开始，他就感觉到Loki身上充满着对这个世界的冷漠和绝望。

 

可是这一年来，在他的陪伴之下，Loki或许不怎么快乐，但至少偶尔还会有孩子气的一面，更不像现在这样——他整个人看起来虚无飘渺、没有希望，这个世界，对他而言好像只剩下残酷，他甚至怀疑，现在的Loki，复仇是成为他活下去的唯一动力。

 

如果没有那些仇恨，他怀疑这个人，会毫不犹豫的离去。

 

Bucky无声地叹口气，坐到他身边，他很想像以前一样伸手将他揽入怀中，给予他一点温暖和安慰——可是，当他察觉Loki变化的那瞬间，他就明白了，那已经不再是如今的Loki需要的东西。

 

现在的Loki，甚至不再需要他的照顾，他唯一能再为他做的，就只有支持他做他想做的事——为他的孩子报仇。

 

他想了好一会，才艰难地开口问道：「你有什么打算？」

 

「以我对他的了解，他用绑的也会将我绑回Asgard，我等着就行了。」绿眼男人吐出一个漂亮的烟圈，冷淡地回答。

 

「然后呢？」

 

Loki冷笑了一声，「我会搜集他的犯罪证据给你，并且，我会让Odinson家，彻底崩裂。」

 

这是Bucky第一次没有任何执行任务的热血感，他只是哀伤地看着他，语重心长地交代：「记得要回诊。」他停顿了一下，还是说出口，「答应我，无论如何，都不要伤害你自己。」

 

不要伤害你自己，无论任何方式，不要对这个世界绝望。

 

Bucky踌躇着，却还是伸出手，搭上他的肩膀，「Loki，不要让仇恨毁了你，算我拜托你。」

 

Loki沉默着回望他，Bucky就这样直直盯着他——他是真的很难过，无论这一年来他对Loki有多少抱怨，但是他都无法克制地将他当成最好的朋友，同样的，他知道Loki也只剩下一个他，他真的不希望他受到任何伤害。

 

身上的伤，是可以痊愈的，可是他心上的伤口，始终流着血，他自己却不愿意正视。

 

Bucky等了好一会，再次轻声地请求，「Loki，答应我。」

 

Loki疲倦地靠在他的肩头上，轻轻地点了点头。

 

分开前，Bucky交给Loki一串帐号密码，然后，他说：「我等你回来。」

 

 

 

无论Fandral怎么想，也想不到他会是在这种情况下再次见到Loki。

 

那个他印象中的小王子，面无表情地被他的兄长搂在怀中。

 

Thor脸上那个独占欲的表情毫不掩饰，Fandral不禁觉得，那似乎有一种宣示的意味，让他心惊胆颤——这一年来，他始终战战兢兢，深怕被Thor发现当初是他放走Loki，还在暗地里误导手下、不让他们查到任何蛛丝马迹。

 

更让他感到恐惧的是，他居然是最后一个知道Thor已经找到Loki的人。

 

然而，Loki却只是看了他一眼，并没有任何反应，也没有开口。

 

Fandral仔细地打量了他一下，他看上去比一年前他们分开时更瘦了，脸上也透着不健康的惨白。这让他有点纳闷，当初他留给Loki的钱并不少，即便不能与在庄园里的生活相比，但只要不乱花，应该也能让他不虞匮乏、白白胖胖的才对。

 

金发男人坐在那张让他嫌弃不已的沙发上，似笑非笑地勾着嘴角，看上去邪魅至极，他像是看穿Fandral的想法一样，一点也不隐瞒嘲笑的意味说道：「Fandral，看看这个小混蛋，没有Alpha的照顾，过得乱七八糟的。」

 

Fandral觉得自己的背脊大概已经湿了，他只能强装镇定，却不敢接Thor的话。幸好，Thor也不是真的想听他的回答，他只是自顾自地低头在弟弟脸上亲了一下，然后说，「Baby，整理一下你想要带的东西，我们过几天就回Asgard。」

 

「我不会跟你回去的。」这是Loki开口的第一句话，语气十分冷酷。

 

结果，真的不出他的意料之外，他哥完全无视他的话，「其实你也不用带什么，你的东西都好好的在庄园里，当然，你要是舍不得，我可以让他们把所有的东西都搬回去。」

 

「Thor Odinson，我知道你一直就是个王八蛋，但是你知道尊重怎么写吗？」Loki没有生气，只是冷笑着讽刺——反正他的兄长就算打晕他都会把他带回去，不骂白不骂。

 

「Loki Odinson。」Thor板起脸，严肃地警告着他的兄弟。

 

「不好意思，我姓Laufeyson。」操你的Odinson，谁他妈要做Odinson，老子倒了八辈子的霉才会当那个曾经的Odinson——黑发男人愤怒地在心底飙过无数脏话，脸上却一点也看不出来，依旧神情淡漠。

 

Thor懒得跟他再废话下去，再说下去也不会有结果，反正他这个黑道大哥也不是做假的，而且他只是在告知他、并不是在征求他的同意。于是，他干脆的跳过他的兄弟的情绪，直接对着Fandral交代，「让人把这间屋子里的东西都搬走，五天后回Asgard。」

 

Fandral看着这对兄弟的角力，知道小王子终究还是逃不过，只能在心底为他叹息。

 

 

 

而一切都如Loki所料，五天后，Thor把他绑回了庄园，还日日夜夜让人看守着他。

「Loki。」金发男人走进房间，阳光洒在他身上，亮的让人无法直视。

Thor端着托盘走了过来，将托盘放在Loki身边的小圆桌上，沉声说道：「Loki，把饭吃了。」

黑发男人坐在窗台上，抱着自己的膝盖，听见Thor的话，他只是偏过头看了他一眼就又转过头去，继续对着窗户外花园的景色发呆，整个人冷若冰霜。

Thor也不多说，只是伸出手摩挲着他的后颈，那里有一个小小的疤痕，是当初Loki做手术去掉腺体时留下来的。他的掌心有长年握枪的粗茧，很符合他粗旷的外表，但他握着他颈脖的动作十分温柔——

 

就像是，他不会伤害他一样。Loki讥讽的想着。

他没有躲开那份温柔，也没有说话，从他回到庄园后，他就再也没跟Thor说过一句话。空气中弥漫着尴尬和对峙，他们之间的纠缠太过长久，久到让Loki不禁觉得，这一切，似乎会无尽无休。

谁也不想先打破这份暗藏汹涌的对峙，他们都在等待。

 

没多久，Fandral走了进来。他看着眼前这两兄弟，几乎可以预见他要报告的消息又会引起什么样的纷争，这让他感到胃隐隐作痛。但是，他还是只能硬着头皮开口，「老板，有个叫Bucky Barnes的警官，要求要见Loki少爷。」

「告诉他，不可能，他可以走了。」

听到这句话，Loki终于有了点反应，他转过头嘲讽道：「我不知道Odinson家已经堕落至此，大名鼎鼎的雷神还有绑架人质的嗜好。」

Fandral担心地看着Loki，激怒Thor对他而言并没有好处，他不希望他再受伤。

 

自从回到庄园后，他一直很想跟Loki单独谈谈，可是Thor把他看得很紧，他根本就没有机会。所以他只能在一旁着急，却无能为力，只能看着这对兄弟不断互相伤害。

「Loki，你不是人质。在庄园里，你想做什么都可以，哪个人质有这么好的待遇。」Thor低沉的笑着，Alpha特有的磁性嗓音，可以让任何一个Omega无预警的进入发情期，但他说出口的话简直无耻至极。

Loki好似理解的点点头，还难得的给了个笑脸，「嗯，不是人质，是个专供你上的婊子。」漂亮的笑脸上，说出口的话却带着满满的刺。

「别激怒我，baby，」Thor摸着他脖子的手用了点力，不会痛，可是含着警告的意味，「我不喜欢你这样说自己。」

「你不喜欢，」Loki嗤笑，「但这是事实。」

 

Thor觉得头很痛，无奈至极，他知道自己那天硬上是过分了点，可是他真的控制不住——他一听到Loki居然挖了腺体，他的理智就跟着断线了。

 

可是一直到现在，他都还是很生气，Loki怎么可以为了要逃开他，而这样伤害自己？

Thor决定跳过这个问题，再次对着他的兄弟要求，「把饭吃了。」再争下去也没有意义，他习惯性地以忽略面对弟弟的不满，于是，他转头对Fandral说，「我去看看。」

Thor大步离开房间，但毫不意外的，他人都还没踏出门口，就听见Loki打翻托盘的声音。

 

他回过头，地上一片狼籍，四处碎散着瓷器的碎片，Loki已经转过身，重新看着窗外的花园景色，毫无变化的脸色，仿佛造成满地疮痍的，不是他。

金发男人深深的叹了口气，这个小混蛋心高气傲的性子也不知道是怎么养成的。但是他不想再跟他争执，他一直都是宠他的，从小到大都是，这点小事完全在他的包容范围内，所以他只是对着身旁的Fandral交代，「让人把地板收拾干净，再送一份午餐来。」

「是。」Fandral低垂着眼轻声应下，再次为Loki叹息。

 

Loki看着两人离去的背影，这才真心实意的笑了出来，像是真的觉得好笑、又像是对什么很满意一样的笑着。

 

等着吧！Thor Odinson，游戏已经开始，在结束之前，我会一直一直，在你身边。


	13. Chapter 13

Bucky有些焦虑的在诺大的客厅里踱步。

他身为一个警官，却单枪匹马独自跑到恶名昭彰的黑道庄园里——只要想到这一点，就让他忍不住想咒骂：Damn you, Loki!

但是即便再危险，为了Loki，他也不得不来。

他隐隐有些胃痛，这次到Asgard来，他连Steve都没告知，真的有种闯入龙潭虎穴的感觉。他不习惯带表，又不想拿手机出来，金碧辉煌的客厅里居然也没有时钟，让他只能干耗着等待。时间一分一秒的过去，他想他大概没有等很久，就看见那个高挂警局罪犯榜首的Asgard黑道大佬，慢悠悠地走了进来。

Thor打量了一下那个陪在他弟弟身边一整年的Beta，顿时觉得有些不可思议——因为从小到大，Loki从来都没有这么亲近的朋友。

并不是说Loki交不到朋友，相反的，只要Loki愿意，所有人都会成为他的信徒，热烈地爱着他。

 

可是通常，Loki都不怎么愿意。

在他们的关系还没有变质以前，Thor是Loki最好的兄长，也是整个Odinson庄园里，除了Frigga以外，Loki最喜欢的人。虽然他陪伴他的时间并不多，但是只要他一回到庄园，Loki就会黏在他身边，有时候，他会做一些无伤大雅的恶作剧，Thor总是笑笑地把那归咎于，他的宝贝弟弟是为了引起哥哥的注意，总体来说，那时候的Loki，都是个可爱又乖巧的弟弟。

但是Thor也不知道究竟是为什么，Loki并不太喜欢和旁人过于亲密。就连他身边的三人组，都不太能够亲近Loki，除了Fandral多少还能和Loki说上几句话以外。虽然这对他而言大概是件好事——早在Loki还只是他弟弟的时候，他就不喜欢有人太过靠近Loki。

直到Bucky Barnes的出现。

这个人，一再打破他对自己弟弟的理解。

另一方面，Thor也有些佩服他，他好歹是个警官，居然敢这样独自一个人闯入Asgard最大的黑道世家的庄园里——

 

看来，他真的很重视Loki这个朋友。

在Thor打量他的同时，Bucky也不动声色的将他从头到尾看了一遍。

 

他突然有点明白，为什么Loki会栽在他兄长手上。

眼前的这个黑道大哥，看起来一点也不像传闻中的那样，他身上完全没有那些阴沉、黑暗，如果不是早就知道他是谁，他可能会误会他是个运动员，因为他看起来是那么的阳光、灿烂。他还长得很英俊，还有随着他的脚步一起进来的那股、满满的Alpha贺尔蒙，毫不收敛的四处飘散着。

 

那股味道霸道至极，这让Bucky微微皱眉，只想离他愈远愈好——那股味道，别说Omega，连他这个Beta都受不了。

他像个皇室贵族，穿着精致的三件套西装，高大帅气，可是只要一眼，仍然能看出那套昂贵西装下裹住的肌肉，是如何健壮强硕。

更令Bucky感到讽刺的是，他觉得Loki身上的气质，其实比眼前这个金发男人更像一个黑道大哥。

「Mr. Barnes.」Thor笑着对他点头，他天生就有一种与人亲近的魔力，所有人都愿意和他靠近，可是与此同时，似乎就会让人忘却，他是个多么危险的男人。

「Mr. Odinson，你好，」即便有满满的赞叹，Bucky还是很快地就想起这个金发大佬对Loki做的事。他冷着脸，不是很甘愿地对他招呼，然后直接就进入正题，一点也不想多跟他客套，「我想见Loki。」

他的直白让Thor有些不悦，但他仍然彬彬有礼地回答：「我很感谢你这一年来对于我的兄弟的照顾，」他确实或多或少的感谢他这一年来陪着Loki，但这并不代表他会答应他的要求，「但是，他已经回到庄园了，所以我想你们没有必要再见面了。」

「我是他的朋友。」Bucky瞬间就愤怒极了，那双在Loki面前像是小鹿般温驯的眸子，此刻散发着犹如孤狼般的寒意。

「我是他的兄长、也是他的男人。」Thor似笑非笑，宣告的意味流淌在每个字中间，Alpha的占有欲总是会发挥的淋漓尽致，那些没有说出口的警告，不言而喻。

Bucky忍耐着想给他一拳的冲动，冷笑着问：「Mr. Odinson，你这是要囚禁他吗？」

「我弟弟并不想见你，」Thor站起身，优雅地拉直身上微皱的西装外套，简单粗暴的结束这次的谈话，「所以，你可以走了，Mr. Barnes。」说完，他就直接往门外走去，Hogun已经站在门口，准备送客。

「Mr. Odinson.」Bucky却再次叫住他，Thor回过头，挑眉看向他。

Bucky气急败坏，却又无可奈何，只能深吸口气，然后把这次的目的说出来，「他必须要定时复诊，他的身体很弱，自从他摘掉腺体以后。」他咬牙切齿，极为缓慢地强调最后一句。

蓝色的眼眸好像黯了下去，然而，Bucky甚至不知道那是不是只是他的错觉，音为这个男人依旧笑得神采飞扬，「谢谢你的忠告，慢走，Mr. Barnes.」

最终Loki还是没有见到Bucky。

对于这个结果他一点也不意外，Bucky来Odinson庄园也没有让他感到惊讶——因为那是他跟Bucky说好的。

为了不让他的兄长对他有丝毫怀疑，他要求Bucky一定要来找他一次，如果他被Thor绑回庄园，Bucky却毫无反应，Thor一定会觉得奇怪。

他并不急着探索庄园，他的兄长还待在庄园里，任何贸然的行动都可能带来无法预料的后果。

Loki很清楚，他不像Thor一样浸淫黑暗世界多年，他没有Thor的那些手段和资源，他只能等、只能忍，只能更加谨慎，一步一步走完他的复仇之路。

他站在落地窗前看着Bucky离去的背影，Bucky好像没有注意到他似的走得飞快。可是，突然，那个俐落的身影回过头，小鹿般的眸子朝他看过来——他对他做了一个口型，Loki征征地望着他，那个一年来始终温暖的微笑一闪而过，然后他走出了他的视线。

他说：Don't hurt yourself

这句话让他有一瞬间的晕眩，他离开前，Bucky一再对他强调，不要伤害自己。他面无表情的偏过头，收回自己的视线，转向花园的另一边。

黑发男人看着花园里的繁花盛放，七年的过往带着恍惚和说不明的恶意，不断地在脑中回放——也因此，他突然就发现，在他被Thor标记前、那些他在庄园里无忧无虑长大的日子，他渐渐地想不起来了。

什么也想不起来了。

深夜，忙了一整天的金发男人终于脱开那些繁杂的琐事，疲倦地回到自己的卧室。

卧室里只点着一盏晕黄的小灯，看上去很温暖。Loki把自己整个人都埋在棉被里，只露出一点黑发。这场面很温馨，看起来就像是那盏灯是专门为他而来的——然而事实上，他跟Loki一样清楚，那盏灯，只是因为Loki怕黑。

那盏灯让Thor安心了一点。

Loki还是以前的Loki，他知道的那个、怕黑的弟弟。

自从Loki被他标记后，他原先在庄园里的房间基本就成了摆设，只要他在庄园，他的兄弟就必须跟他同住在一个房间里，而自从回到庄园后，即便Loki再不情愿，也会被身边的保镳强制“请”到这个房间里。

他安静无声地脱下睡袍，悄悄地掀起棉被的一角躺了进去，Loki背对着他，呼吸均匀，看似睡得很熟。

他想起白天时Barnes的话，伸手拨开了Loki脖子上的黑发，很快就找到他要找的东西——去除腺体的那个疤。

Thor靠过去闻了一下，却什么也闻不到。他安静的靠着他好一会，然后开口，「Baby，」他等了一下，没有等到任何回应，他叹了口气，自顾自地说下去，「我知道你没有睡着，明天，Banner会来帮你做身体检查，你乖乖地让他检查，知道吗？」

他的兄弟依旧动也不动，仿佛真的沉沉入睡。

Thor也不在意，只是将他揽入怀里，然后关掉床头灯，在一片黑暗中思索。

严格来说，Loki真的不是一个Omega。

他与那些传统意义上的Omega一点也不同。

他从来都不在意他的Alpha过于忙碌的生活，他的日常就是乖乖地待在庄园里等他回来。他也从来都不跟Thor索要任何东西，因为他的生活，都由Thor一手安排。

 

Thor会亲自为他挑选学校、为他挑选钢琴家教、为他安排旅游度假——十次有八次的旅游都是：Thor帮他订机票、他乖乖上飞机、乖乖旅游、乖乖回到庄园。

大部分时候他都是在保镳的陪同下出游，而不是他的兄长、更不是他的Alpha，可是他的兄弟，却从来都没有抱怨过。

他一直是懂事的，但他的懂事并不是因为他是个乖巧的Omega。

他也从不跟Thor吵闹有关婚姻的事情，会提出这件事的只有他们的母亲Frigga，而每一次，Loki都是坐在一旁不发一语，眼神忐忑，却没有期待。

他也不在乎他的Alpha在外头的一切、不在乎有多少Omega想爬上他兄长的床。在庄园里流传他要联姻最剧烈的时刻，他也不曾开口问过他一句。

Thor知道，那其实并不是信任。

他将他搂得更紧一点，摩娑着那个小小的疤痕，感觉到来自怀中人的僵硬，他只能无奈地笑笑，「Loki，别怕，我保证，不会再发生上次的事了。」

Loki还是不开口，在他的兄长身边，只让他觉得浑身紧绷。

Thor只能亲吻他的额头说，「睡吧，晚安。」然后，他松开他，翻过身，稍微拉开了彼此之间的距离，在黑暗中，涩然苦笑。

那双墨绿色的眸子睁着，薄唇上扬着，他从来都没有像此刻这么庆幸过——

其实他的兄长一点也不懂他。

隔天早上，Odinson庄园来了一位不速之客。

Jane Foster.

她来得很早，Odinson兄弟正坐在餐桌前吃早餐，Thor听见Hogun在耳边的报告，有些诧异地放下手上的报纸，他看向他的兄弟，Loki只是面无表情地吃着碗里的麦片粥，没有丝毫反应。

Thor想了一下，问道：「Banner几点会过来？」Banner是Odinson家族的私人医生，一个温和又专业的医生，然而Loki对他一点好感也没有——毕竟每次看到他，他的下场都不怎么好。

「早上11点。」回答的是Fandral。

「既然如此，请Miss Foster进来一起用餐吧。」Thor收起报纸，不甚在意的说道。

「是。」Hogun很惊讶，却不敢多问——这简直像是要让现任女友跟前任女友一起用餐似的，光想就很胃痛。

Hogun的动作很快，没多久就领着Jane进来餐厅。

「Thor.」Jane与Thor打过招呼，她是个美丽的Omega，拥有良好的家世与教养，脸上的笑容恰到好处，弯起的嘴角像半弦月，不过度热情、也不冷淡，显示出她贵为一个千金大小姐的气度。

「Miss Foster，请坐。」Thor走到她身边，绅士的为她拉开椅子。

Fandral担心地朝Loki撇了一眼，却发现他仍然没有任何反应，只是拿起桌上的咖啡轻啜。

Jane也疑惑地看向Loki的方向，问道：「Thor，这位是……？」她并不认识Loki，她来到庄园的次数屈指可数——毕竟每次都是她不请自来。Thor是在Midgard认识她的父亲，他们之前见面也都是在Midgard。

「这位是Loki Odinson，我的兄弟。」Thor看着他的兄弟，却发现那碗麦片粥吃不到三分之一就被搁置在一旁，他不太高兴，却还是和颜悦色替Jane介绍。

「不好意思，我是Laufeyson，并且跟你一点关系也没有。」Loki终于开口说了第一句话，为的是打脸他亲爱的兄长。

「Loki.」他的兄长板起脸叫唤着他。

他的兄长明显不高兴了，这倒是让Loki很高兴。于是他接着说道：「妳想必就是Jane Foster小姐，Thor Odinson的未婚妻？」

Jane一时之间不知道该怎么接这句话——她跟Thor其实根本就没有订婚，从头到尾一心联姻的都只有他们Foster家族，而Thor Odinson对此总是保持着一种暧昧的态度，若有似无、可有可无。

好在他真的是个绅士，即时伸出援手为她解危，「Loki，」他温柔地对他的兄弟说，「要是吃饱了，就先回房间吧，等Banner来了，我让人去叫你。」

Loki没有再多说，只是笑了笑，起身离开餐桌。

 


	14. Chapter 14

Thor遣开所有人，独自和Jane待在餐厅里，这让Fandral终于找到机会在走廊上拦下Loki。

他看着亦步亦趋跟在Loki身后的四个保镳，又看了看Loki，希望他能说点什么，幸好，他也没有让他失望。

他偏着头，略过Fandral看向走廊的另一端，漫不经心地开口：「Fandral，我找不到我的那只钢笔。」

「在我那里，我怕女佣打扫的时候弄丢，所以收起来了。」Fandral配合的回答，眼角悄无声息地的扫过那四个大汉，又收回来。

「那我跟你去拿吧，我还是习惯用它写字。」开口的同时，他已经迈开步伐。

「小少爷请。」Fandral侧过身，跟在Loki旁边，却又不与他并肩，而是落后一小步。

 

突然，Loki停下脚步，他转过头，似笑非笑地看着那四个人，扔下一句：「我不反对你们像水蛭一样的跟着我，但是，离我远一点。」

 

四个大男人不敢吭声，只是默默地往后退了几步，拉开与小少爷之间的距离。

 

Fandral带着Loki来到他的房间，那四个大男人在Loki的冷言冷语中，只能摸摸鼻子，识相的守在门口。

 

门一关上，Fandral就立刻迫不及待地问道：「Loki，这到底是怎么回事？」

Loki环视了一眼Fandral的房间，这是他第一次踏进除了Bucky和他兄长以外的男人的房间，而激怒他兄长带给他的好心情让他很有兴致地给了评价：简单大方、但是品味有待加强。

 

接着他坐到沙发上，自动自发的从桌上的烟盒中拿出一支烟，敲了两下，在Fandral不赞同的眼神中，点燃了那支烟。

 

对于Fandral，Loki确实心怀感激。当初他放他走的好意，他始终记得，所以他尽可能保持最大的礼貌，不那么冷淡地回答：「你放心，我并没有出卖你，只要你不要惊慌过度、自己暴露，我不会告诉他当初是你放我走的。」

 

可是Fandral依旧听出那抹漠然，他有一种深深的无力感，那感觉就像是，这个世态，已经炎凉到让他绝望。

这与他当初放他走的期望不同，他放Loki走的时候，是希望他能好好活下去，不要就此凋零。可是如今的Loki，完全找不出他从前认识的痕迹与影子，他脸上的每一丝线条，都刻着一股无动于衷。他碧绿色的眼眸没有神采，只有无尽的冰凉——这不是、也不该是他认识的Odinson家小王子。

 

他叹口气，像是自言自语般地喃喃问道：「你为什么要回来？」

尽管他知道这个问题有多蠢又有多可笑。

 

这个问题在从前应该会刺激Odinson家的小王子，可是现在，Loki看着他，却没有任何生气的意思，他只是勾着嘴角，笑得淡定优雅，可是他说出口的话，为什么那么凄凉？

 

他说，「你以为我愿意吗？可是我有选择吗？难道在那种情况下，你还能帮我再逃一次？」

「………」Fandral知道Loki的讽刺是事实，他很无奈，更替他感到难过，只好改问另一个问题，「你为什么瘦成这样？」

「挖掉腺体的后遗症而已，没什么大不了的。」他说得轻描淡写，声音清冷、语气淡薄，所有他表现出来的一切，都让Fandral感到哀伤——他真的不能不替他感到悲凉，无论是他和Thor之间、还是他挖掉腺体的决断、抑或者他不得不回到庄园的悲哀。

 

他看着那双和从前明明一模一样的绿色眼睛，重逢应有的喜悦丝毫盖不过心头的苍凉，最后，他只能说，「Loki，不要再去惹Thor生气，你知道这是为你好。」

 

但他没有得到任何的回应。

 

Banner准时在上午11点踏进Odinson庄园。

 

他跟着Fandral被领到Loki的房间。然后，他看到失踪一整年的Odinson家小少爷，马上就知道他今天肯定不会好过。

 

「小少爷，好久不见。」向来脾气温和、与人为善的Dr. Banner，硬着头皮和Loki打招呼——他知道这个小少爷有多讨厌他，又或者该说是，痛恨他。

 

然而出乎他意料之外的是，小少爷只是翘起他那双媲美模特儿的长腿，还自动自发地卷起衬衫的袖子，露出明显过于纤细的手腕，一副任凭处置的模样。

 

Banner十分惊讶，这个小少爷从来都不是个合作的人。

 

他的惊讶撑不过十秒钟，Loki就阴恻恻地笑着说道：「Dr. Banner，好久不见，不知道时间有没有让你丧失记忆，忘记那个可怜的孩子？」

 

Fandral转过头，不愿意去看此时Dr. Banner的窘境、也不想看Loki过于冷酷的表情。可是，他不能为Banner打圆场，他们都知道，Loki的态度是为了什么。

 

「小少爷，我很抱歉。」Banner苦笑，毫无怨言地接受Loki的讽刺与怨恨——

 

一年前，就是他检查出Loki怀孕并且告诉Thor的。

 

他装作没有看到Loki祈求的眼神，低着头、用一种平板无起伏的声线，向Odinson家的主事人证实小少爷怀孕的消息。

 

所以Loki恨他，他理解，他明知道他的求救，却视而不见。

 

房间里迅速染上一抹尴尬，那是种一触即发的冰冷，只要起了头，好似就会扩散到毫无挽救的余地。

 

这个氛围让Fandral有些焦躁，他想说点什么、却又不知该说什么，忽然，他瞥见那么金灿灿的身影——

 

他居然忍不住松了口气，赶紧开口叫道：「Boss!」他在缓解房间的气氛、也在提醒Loki。

 

但是Odinson家的小少爷连看也不看他的兄长，只是撑着头，等着Banner给他抽血。

 

Thor领着Hogun走进房间，他其实听见了Loki问Banner的那句话，但他并不打算说些什么。无视房间里那股剑拔弩张的气氛，金发男人径自走到他兄弟的身边，然后，他伸出手，将弟弟的脸压到自己的腰间。

 

他庆幸自己刚好赶上，可是，他又立刻发现有些什么不对、不同于往常——

 

Loki的脸上没有害怕。

 

黑发男人一把挥开他，冲着Banner不耐烦地道：「要抽就快点，不然我要回房睡觉了。」

 

在场的人都惊讶极了。

 

Odinson家的小少爷，从小怕打针是出了名的，他宁愿发烧三天也不愿意打上一只针，每次都是Thor在旁压着他，紧紧将他护在怀里，遮蔽他的视线——因为他完全无法直视针头刺进自己皮肤的那个画面。

 

可是，此刻，他一言不发、面无表情的亲眼看着那只针刺穿自己的血管，然后，他冷笑了一声。

 

Loki将所有人的反应看在眼底，但他只是垂下眼眸，在心底嗤笑——他这一年来，挨的针还少吗？他每个星期都得去医院报到，每个星期都得挨针。

 

事实上，从Thor逼着他打掉那个孩子开始，他就什么也不怕了。

 

他不再怕黑、不再怕打针，也不再害怕他的兄长。

 

Thor沉着脸，还是没有开口，只是放在Loki肩上的手加重了几分力气。

 

Banner的动作很快，然而每个人都看见他的眉头皱得死紧——Loki太瘦、血管太细，导致针一扎下去就破了，即便Banner已经用了最细的针，还是无法阻止他的手上多了一个瘀青。

 

「小少爷，」Banner看着那个瘀血，尽可能平静地问，「你这一年来，曾经打针过吗？也都会瘀血吗？」

 

无视满场人个个惊愕的脸色，Loki这次倒是笑得十分真诚，「是，」他看向他的兄长，他也正盯着他看。这让他更加开怀，眼底闪过一丝快意，可是那股凉薄，遮也遮不住，「每个星期都这样。」

 

Thor铁青着脸，要求Banner尽快给他一份报告，然后挥退所有人。

 

 

 

Thor真想痛打这个小混蛋一顿，让他明白，他有多不应该——不应该这样伤害自己。

 

他沉默地看着他，Loki很确定，他是在思索该怎么好好教训他。

 

他们盯着对方看，互不相让。这是一种对峙，只要谁先开口，就输了。

 

最后，他的兄长猛然地将他抱进怀里。

 

在那短暂的一瞬间，Loki有种错觉，他的兄长，脸上似乎闪过一抹痛苦。但是，他只是像过去那样喊他，「Baby，」他被压在他怀中，看不清他的表情，他只能听见他说，「没关系，我会解决的。」

 

他大概真的是痛苦的，Loki冰冷的猜想着。

 

他怎么可能不痛苦，因为他的Omega不再是他的，他自大傲慢的兄长，怎么可能接受这样的结果，这简直像是狠狠打了他一耳光。

 

他在他的怀中，闻不见他的味道，即使那股火热的体温和过去七年一样熟悉，依然无法温暖他。

 


	15. Chapter 15

金发男人放下手中的报告，疲倦的捏着眉心。

那些专有名词对他而言简直像是另一个世界，可是Banner的声音不断地在耳边响起。

「小少爷的身体状态很差，挖掉腺体对Omega来说是非常大的伤害，这比解除标记还要糟糕，而且当初小少爷应该是一堕完胎就立刻挖掉腺体，这也是非常严重的影响。」向来可靠的家庭医生此时正面色凝重，紧蹙的眉头说明他的担忧。

Thor点燃一根雪茄，半晌都没说话。

他的表情淡定，让人完全猜测不出他此刻正在想些什么，Fandral看着他，突然想起当初Loki失踪时，他也是一样的表情，这个想法，莫名地让他觉得有些心惊胆颤。

与此同时，听到Banner的诊断结果的他，开始怀疑——他一年前做的决定是不是错了？他当初是不是不应该放Loki走？他放他走是希望他好，可是最后的结果，和他的期望，完全不同。

时间仿佛在这一刻静止，坐在金发大哥面前的三个男人都有些坐立难安，好像过了很久，那个男人才总算开了尊口，「能调养好吗？」

「我会帮小少爷开药，他必须要好好调理他的信息素。」温和的Dr. Banner觉得头很痛，他作梦也想不到Odinson家的小少爷能激烈到这种地步。

 

挖掉腺体——这是多么决绝的决定。连那些丧夫的Omega都不见得能做出这样的选择，而那么年轻的小少爷，却选择这个办法做他们兄弟之间的终结。

他是被宠着长大的，这一点整个Odinson庄园都不能否认。

「挖掉腺体还有信息素？」Fandral实在忍不住，突兀地插了一句嘴。

「闻不见不代表不存在，挖掉腺体只是用强烈的手段去破坏它，导致影响整个身体机能。」Banner很有耐心的解释道。

 

然后又是一片死寂的静默。

 

直到Thor终于开口问道：「他的腺体还能再有吗？」

 

「这世界上没有一种手术能让腺体再生，至少现在没有。」Banner有些沉重地回答，然后他看向那双蓝色眼睛，轻声说道：「我需要小少爷这一年来的病历，包括当初帮他摘掉腺体的医生的诊断。」

Thor思索着，捻熄那根他其实没抽几口的雪茄，对Hogun吩咐，「派人去Midgard所有的医院调查，」他再次燃起另一根雪茄，抽了一口后，他改口道，「不，不用，派人去Midgard请Bucky Barnes来。」

「Boss，他是个警官。」Fandral皱眉提醒道。

Thor笑了一声，看向Fandral，蓝色的眼底闪着一抹精光，他像是戏谑、又像是嘲笑般地回应Fandral，「那又如何？难道前几天不是他大摇大摆跑到庄园来说要见那个小混蛋吗？」

 

他又捻熄第二根雪茄，Hogun看着他，不太明白这样反复举动的意味。然后，高大的金发男人站起来活动筋骨，满满的Alpha气息回旋在每个人周遭，强烈至极、霸道至极，即便同样身为Alpha，都会不由自主地低下头，臣服于他。

「可是……」Fandral还想多说什么，Hogun却在他身旁戳了戳他，示意他不要再说下去。

向来话少的Hogun适时地转移话题，「boss，你什么时候要出发去Vanaheim？」最近那里有一笔庞大的交易，必须由Thor亲自过去商谈。

「我不去了，Fandral，你去，」Thor走到一旁的小圆桌倒了一杯酒，一口饮尽后才接下去继续说道，「随他们便，愿意就合作、不愿意就算了，这段时间我不会离开庄园。」

Hogun和Fandral飞快地对看一眼，惊讶到简直说不出话——如果成功的话，那笔交易很有可能会是家族今年最大的一笔生意，而只要Thor亲自出马，成功绝对是百分之百的事，他之前也为此付出很大的心力，但是现在，他却说停就停？

即便惊讶，Hogun却比Fandral更快接受，他知道Thor决定的事就不可能会更改，所以他改口问另一个问题，「那要不要通知夫人，小少爷回来了？」Frigga因为思念Loki过度才会生病，被Odin带去北欧养病之后，也一直没有再回来过。

他以为他家boss会同意这件事，他却抬起手，拒绝道，「不用，」他又倒了一杯酒，喝了一口，才笑着接下去，「至少不是现在。」

特助立刻闭上嘴不再发表任何意见，他发现，他真的愈来愈看不懂自家boss了。

Banner皱眉望着Thor，看他这样一杯接着一杯，就知道他的偏头痛肯定又犯了，他赶紧拉回话题，「boss，最好不要再让小少爷生气，现在任何强烈的情绪起伏都会影响到他的身体状况，」他看着Thor挑高的眉毛，补充了一句，「我是说，他要开心一点。」

这个医嘱让黑道大哥脸上的笑容消失了，他又再次沉默，良久后他才说，「知道了。」

Loki没有想到，他的兄长说不会再强迫他，居然是真的。

当天晚上，那些保镳并没有强制将Loki请回Thor的房间，为首并且看起来块头最大的那个说：Thor同意让他住回自己的房间。

Loki坐在自己久违的床上，看着那些自己亲手放的摆设，只觉得陌生极了。他恍惚地抱着柔软的棉被，只觉得很想笑——你在最不该的时候强迫我，然后现在，你又重新扮演起一个好兄长的角色，在我们之间对立到无法挽回的时候。

他看向书桌上的照片，那是他们兄弟唯一的一张合照，Thor不喜欢拍照，他的身分也不适合拍照，但是那一次他同意了。那时候自己几岁？14岁？还是15岁？他答应的原因是什么？他在脑中转着这些毫无意义的问题，可是却丝毫想不起来。

他将自己摔入柔软的大床，尽可能冷静下来，思考自己下一步的计画该怎么走。

 

他有些纳闷，他的兄长一向很忙碌，待在庄园的时间可以说是少之又少，可是自从他们回到Asgard后，他几乎没有离开过庄园。这对他来说很麻烦，整个Odinson庄园都是他的眼线，更别提要在他兄长的眼皮子底下寻找他的犯罪痕迹。

 

他躺在大床上翻来覆去，一下将枕头紧紧地抱在怀里，一下又烦躁的丢开——分别一年，让他更加看不懂他兄长脸上的表情，读不懂他眼底的情绪。

 

想到最后，他还是只能决定，暂时按兵不动，他无奈地吐了一口很长的气，瞪着天花板，Bucky那张和善的脸就浮现在脑海里，他一遍又一遍的说：

 

不要伤害自己。

 

他想，他大概是没听懂他的意思。

 

他不愿意去懂，那话中的含意；他抗拒去明白，那些他仅有的、最后的，温暖。

 

——小胖子，对不起，让你失望了。回到这个地方，对我来说，就是伤害。

 

他的目光最后定格在他的书柜上，满满的书本中，他一眼就看见了它。那个日本作家在那本大概是自传里的东西里写道：

 

【生而为人，我很抱歉。】[1]

他还记得他小时候读这本书的时候，只觉得莫名其妙，却带着茫然和不知所措。可是，突然，他就明白了这句话的悲凉和凄苦，黑发男人在寂静中开口，对自己说：生而为Odinson，我很抱歉。

 

他闭上绿宝石般的眼睛，拒绝再去想任何从前。

 

深夜，整个Odinson庄园都陷入沉睡。

 

没开灯的走廊静悄悄的，好像连呼吸声都能听见，大概，在这种夜深人静的时刻，连呼吸也是一种不合时宜的状态。在走廊的尽头，不知从哪里出现一抹身影，极淡薄的黑影，如果有人走出房间看见，大概会以为那是鬼魂而吓得半死。

 

他东张西望，像是怕被人发现，却又显得很淡定，他的脚步很轻，完全没有发出任何声音，只是默默地走进其中一间房。

 

那个人的身影被融入到黑暗中，然后出现在Loki的床边。

Thor盯着弟弟的睡脸，然后，小心翼翼地伸出手，拨开他额前的碎发。

 

他低下头，想闻闻他身上的味道，可是，什么也没有。他的呼吸打在他的脸畔，热热的，还有些痒。他看着那张苍白的脸，胸口有一种他并不熟悉的感觉，紧紧的、绞绞的，像是被人狠狠掐住那样，似乎连呼吸都十分费力。

 

他的脸上有一抹很苦的笑，过了很久，他才叹息着自言自语：「我到底该拿你怎么办？」很轻很轻的嗓音，几乎听不见。

 

可是，为什么那么悲伤？

 

Loki紧紧闭着眼睛，拒绝这种不应该存在的温情脉脉——他在心底嘲讽，你可以杀了我，不然，死的会是你。

 

Thor看着那双眼皮微微颤抖，一阵深沉的疲惫涌了上来，强烈的袭击他，让他第一次感受到，原来无能为力是这种感觉。他再次笑了，笑得无奈也笑得苦涩，他静止了很久，才终于再度伸出手——他没有拥抱他，只是替弟弟拉好棉被，安静地在他额上落下一个很轻很淡的吻，然后，转头离开房间。

 

墨绿色的眸子在门关上的那一瞬间就张开，他想起自己写在小王子之死里的一句话：

 

【以爱为名的伤害，还是伤害。】

 

 

TBC

 

注[1]：引用自太宰治的人间失格。

 


	16. Chapter 16

即便Thor再迟钝，也知道现在的Loki已经不是当初那个乖巧的弟弟，更何况他从来都不是一个迟钝的人。

 

Banner的话还在耳边环绕，声音中的那抹语重心长，在脑海里好像被回放的更加清晰——

 

然而，看着此刻坐在他对面的弟弟，明明眼前这个人，看起来和过去一模一样。

 

他一样的举止优雅，他拿着咖啡杯的手一样白皙修长。从外观上来看，唯一不同的，是他的面无表情。可是Thor知道，那只是表面上，那些所有被隐藏在表面之下的，其实没有半点相同

 

这大概是第一次，向来强悍张狂的男人，好像有种束手无策的感觉——至少，他好像真的不知道该怎么做，才让Loki开心一点。

 

Thor拿过一旁的奶油，均匀地抹在土司上，借着抹奶油的动作，金发男人不动声色地观察着他的兄弟，突然之间他发现一个很可怕的事实——Loki的面无表情并不是冷漠的抗拒，而是一种完全不在意的姿态。他什么也不在意，连他自己也不在意。

 

那是一种全然的冷淡，对于这个世界的漠视，更甚至，那可能是一种自我厌恶。

 

他叹了口气，将土司递给他的兄弟。

 

Loki看也不看，只是盯着Thor背后的窗户，仿佛若有所思、又像是根本不在状态里。

 

Thor将吐司放进Loki面前的空盘上，考虑了一下，他不擅长面对这样的Loki，但他很擅长安抚闹情绪的弟弟，所以他开口，「baby，我们出国玩好不好？」

 

一片寂静。

 

Hogun和Fandral不由自主地吞了口口水。

 

没有得到回应的他自顾自地说下去，「你想去哪里？瑞士？比利时？那里有最好的巧克力，」他仿佛不在意似的自言自言，「还是英国？你不是喜欢莎士比亚吗？我们可以去看看他的故居。」

 

终于他得到一个眼光，他的兄弟像看疯子一样嘲弄地看着他。

 

这倒让Thor放下心似的笑了起来。

 

他开口宣布，「就我和你，明天就出发。」

 

Loki的选择是砸了那个装着吐司的白瓷盘子，在自己的脸上蒙上一层若有似无的笑，起身离去。

 

Thor看着他的背影，原先的笑容很快就撑不住，他盯着被打碎的白，头好像又开始痛了起来。他慢条斯理地取过另一片吐司，再次耐心地抹满奶油，然后转头吩咐Fandral送到Loki的房间，并且要看着他吃下去。

 

他假装没有意识到，心里其实空荡荡的。

 

 

 

Fandral看着手中的烫手山芋，想死的心都有。

 

他只能吩咐女佣在托盘上添上一壶Fortnum & Mason的Royal Blend，皇家混合茶，由阿萨姆和锡兰红茶调配而成，这是来自英国皇室的御用品牌，得到过多项皇室认证，小王子以前就喜欢。并且他完全不抱希望、只是聊胜于无的又多放了一块布丁，暗自祈祷这会让小王子比较愿意将它们吃进肚子里。

 

他推开Loki的房门，看见小王子坐在窗台上看着那本封面暗红的书。他从书本中抬起头冷漠的看着他，扫过他手上的托盘后，又将自己埋入书中的世界去，一点说话的欲望都没有。

 

他只能小心翼翼地走近他，将手中的托盘放在卧榻旁的边桌上，然后站立在Loki身边。他低下头正好能看见Loki读到的页面，他安静地等待着，直到Loki看完这一章节，才开口劝道，「Loki，吃点东西吧。」

 

黑发男人头也不抬，手指迅速地翻过下一页，「我不饿。」

 

「Loki，别这样，你够瘦了。」Fandral却不死心，他倒出茶壶里的热茶，茶香一瞬间就在空气中漫开，他在心底祈求诸神的眷顾，期望这能勾起小王子哪怕只是多一分的食欲。

 

Loki撇撇嘴，面对Fandral的善意，没有再坚持。他阖上书本，接过Fandral递给他的布丁，用银色的汤匙刮下一个缺角，然后送入口中，浓郁的奶香味在嘴里散开，他却只觉得不够甜。

 

看见小王子终于愿意吃东西，Fandral很高兴地坐到窗台的另一边，然后问道，「Loki，可以告诉我你到底是怎么想的吗？」

 

「什么意思？」

 

「你是想要再次离开庄园，还是你有其他的什么计画？」

 

很快地布丁就被刮去一大半，Loki放下盘子，擦了擦嘴角，端起热红茶轻啜，似乎不打算回答Fandral的问题。

 

可是他又突然开口，「那你又是怎么想的？当初你到底为什么会愿意放我走？真的只是希望我不要毁了自己而已？」墨绿色的眸子认真地凝视他，带着不太明显的红色血丝，看上去疲倦极了。

 

「……」这个问题反倒让Fandral不知道该如何回答，他们对视了一小会，他才不自在的转开视线，假装若无其事的清了清喉咙，然后回答，「我只是觉得，这样对你们两个都好。」

 

这个答案不算太意外，Loki自嘲地笑了笑，没有再追问下去。

 

小王子的偏执已经超出Fandral的理解——你不是为了我，Fandral，你是为了他。

 

这个结论再次让Loki印证了他只能单打独斗。

 

Fandral低下头，觉得力不从心，他们仿佛被困在一个死局当中，没有出口。

 

 

 

对于Thor Odinson来说，旅行这种事一向是说走就走。

 

而这一次，不只Hogun，连一向最了解他的Fandral都看不懂他到底想要干嘛。他拒绝所有人要为他整理行李的提议，也没有告诉任何人他们的目的地，只是吩咐女佣将Loki以前喜欢的一些甜食和保暖用的毯子打包上车。

 

Fandral简直忧心忡忡，却不知道该说些什么，自从Loki回到庄园后，他常常都不知道自己到底该说些什么，才能打破那些尴尬和针锋相对。而Thor对于这趟突如其来的旅程唯一的指示，是让Fandral在他们出发后立即前往Vanaheim、Hogun则被他派去Midgard“请”Bucky Barnes。

 

直到看见Thor将第五只烟捻熄在烟灰缸后，Fandral才终于攒满勇气开口，「boss，这样好吗？就你跟Loki两个人？」先别说外头有多少仇家等着要追杀你，Loki应该就是第一个想要你死的人。

 

他觉得他总算是看明白了，Loki那些毫不掩饰的恨意，大概才是他愿意毫不反抗回到庄园的理由。

 

然而他家boss本人却毫不在意，对于可能会发生些什么他完全不在乎，他有一种在Fandral看来简直是莫名奇妙的一厢情愿。

 

金发Alpha一脸自信地笑着说道：「不会有事的。」

 

「Thor，」Fandral呼唤他的好友，满脸的不赞同，无论基于哪一点，这绝对都不是一个好主意，但是Thor的表情让他将到嘴边的话又咽了回去，他只好改口，「至少，你得告诉我们，你们要去哪？」这句话的浅台词是，至少在你快死的时候，我们知道该去哪里救你。

 

他有一种预感，这趟旅程一定会带来很大的麻烦。

 

「不会太久的。」那双蓝色眼睛闪闪发亮着，给了所有人一个莫名其妙的答案。

 

 

 

隔天一大早，Thor将还在睡梦中的弟弟抱上BMW的副驾驶座。

 

Loki早在Thor将他从床上抱起来的那一刻就醒了，但是他没有反抗，顺从地让Thor为他穿好衣服、抱到车上，再系上安全带。他一脸木然，只是无聊的想着，不是说出国玩，怎么变成自驾游了？什么时候开始Thor变成一个说风又是雨的人了？

 

Thor帮他系好安全带后抬起头，正好看见Loki睡眼惺忪的样子，忍不住觉得有些好笑，他亲昵地像小时候那样揉了揉弟弟的黑发说：「baby，你可以再睡一下，到了我叫你。」

 

Loki打了个哈欠。

 

金发男人笑了笑，打档、踩油门，跑车高速运转起来，很快地就看不见Odinson庄园。

 

大概是知道自己得不到弟弟的回应，Thor伸手按下音乐，吵杂的摇滚乐从音箱中流出，闭目养神的Loki忍耐不到一分钟，就果断地切掉那该死的音乐。

 

虽然知道自己跟Thor的审美从来都不在一个层次上，但是他真的很质疑自己兄长的品味。

 

「Loki，」Thor无奈地喊道，「你这样有点不礼貌。」

 

「我觉得你与其担心我不礼貌，不如先担心我会不会一个发疯直接上手抢你的方向盘，跟你同归于尽。」Loki冷笑，终于开口回应他的兄长。

 

金发男人用左手打方向盘，空出右手握住情人的颈脖，温柔地哄道，「baby，别闹，乖乖的，我们是要出门玩。」早起让他的嗓音比平时更加低沉，充满Alpha的魅力。

 

黑发男人厌恶地推开那只大手，认真思考着自己刚刚说的话有多少可行性——

 

他没有在跟Thor开玩笑，他真的是这样想的，用他们两个的命，来和那个无辜孩子赔罪，这好像比艰难的复仇轻松多了。虽然和他死在一起很污辱自己，但是如果能给孩子报仇他倒是可以忍耐一下。

 

他明显抗拒的举动让Thor安静下来，过了好一会，他才用有些沙哑的声线，无可奈何地问道：「弟弟，你就这么恨我吗？」他突然想起一件事——刚刚那句话，大概是Loki回到庄园以后，跟他说过最长的话。

 

这个问题让Loki冷笑，但是他选择再次闭口不语，拒绝跟他的兄长有任何交流。

 

Thor握着方向盘的手用了点力，但他只说，「睡吧，我给你准备了毯子。」

 

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

这大概注定不会是一趟太愉快的旅程。

 

至少，对向来意气风发的Alpha而言，取悦他的Omega比如何从伊拉克的枪林弹雨中脱身还要困难。他们出发得很早，所以午餐时间Thor把车开到了五星级饭店，打算吃顿丰盛的午餐、并在饭店里开个房间、在高档的名床上睡个午觉，再继续出发。

 

然而那个小混蛋毫不领情。

 

Loki从头到尾都冷着一张脸，问什么话都不回答。

 

他问他想吃什么？他连眉毛都没动一下。

 

他问他喝咖啡好不好？他双手环胸、一脸的不耐烦。

 

他问他想不想吃布丁？他从喉头溢出一声笑，只是谁都听得出那是嘲笑。

 

这画面让前来点餐的服务生都很尴尬，忍不住暗自猜想，这该不会是个怀了孕的Omega，要不然怎么脾气这么大？亏得这个Alpha脾气好又长得帅，要不然谁受得了？

 

Thor没有发脾气，他其实从来都不会轻易地对他的兄弟生气，大部分时候他都愿意宠着他让着他，所以他只是笑得十分无奈，这小混蛋还真是铁了心的不跟他说话。他索性点了饭店的午间套餐，替他不爱油腻食物的兄弟点了海鲜，将一脸想逃的服务生给打发走。

 

然后他伸出厚实的大手覆盖住桌上那只纤细的手，像是最标准的好情人那样哄道，「baby，出来玩高兴一点，我带你去的地方你一定会喜欢的。」

 

Loki觉得如果不是他的兄长疯了就是自己疯了，他实在看不懂Thor到底在干嘛，他抽回自己的手，像是忍耐着什么一样捏了捏自己的眉头，终于再次开口，「Thor Odinson，你到底要带我去哪？」他实在不明白几天前还渣得毫无自知之明的兄长，为什么像是被雷打到一样，一夜间就改头换面变成一个新好男人。

 

因为Banner的报告？

 

他大概知道Banner的报告上会说些什么，因为那些是一年来Midgard的医生不断反复地对他强调的东西，所以他第一时间就否定这个设想。以他对他兄长的认知，那份报告顶多让Thor稍稍收敛一下别把他给气死，而不是像现在这样，几乎是在讨好他。

 

讨好？

 

Loki一脸活见鬼，脸上的表情瞬间从厌烦转成防备。

 

Thor将那个表情的转变尽收眼底，觉得有些好笑，他猜都不用猜大概就知道这个小混蛋肯定想了些奇奇怪怪的念头。他也知道自己的心血来潮是奇怪了点，但是他依旧没有打算要解释什么，他只说，「先吃饭，吃完我就告诉你。」

 

这个回答让Loki再次改变心意，考虑着拿桌上的牛排刀捅死他兄长的机率有多大？

 

 

 

很快地他们的午餐就送上桌，Thor的是菲力牛排、五分熟，只搭配松露盐，没有任何多余的沾酱，肉质鲜甜爽口。Loki的则是香烤鲑鱼，鱼肉上面洒着黑楜椒，还可以挤上柠檬，清爽开胃。就像所有的高级餐厅一样，送上桌的时候瓷盘都还是烫热的。

 

可是Odinson兄弟的对峙也不会轻易结束。

 

Loki依然动也不动，任由鲑鱼逐渐在盘子里发凉。Thor笑笑，伸手帮他切鱼剔骨，俐落的刀法，每块都是一口大小，他只要用叉子叉嘴里就可以了。

 

「好了，」Thor随意地拨了一把头发，笑着哄他的兄弟，「这样可以吃了吧？」

 

情人间完美的绅士服务，再次被打脸，良好的教养让黑发男人没有在外面砸盘子，他只是转头叫来刚刚那个服务生，要了一盘最便宜的优格沙拉，他兄长点的满桌美食，他一样都没碰。

 

服务生觉得他简直没见过比这更娇纵的Omega了，虽然他身上闻不出味道，但是他在餐厅工作多年，见过各式各样的人，他觉得只有那些被宠坏的Omega才会如此不知感恩。

 

他极度同情地看了Thor一眼，在心底为他默哀：老兄，日子过得不容易啊！

 

 

 

当Thor Odinson努力想着怎么哄他的宝贝弟弟多吃两口饭时，很刚巧的，Loki Laufeyson也有同样的共识。

 

他很快地就意识到，这趟旅行是个机会——改善他们兄弟关系、让他披上伪装的机会。

 

让他的兄长彻底对他放下戒心的机会。

 

他不能一直以冷漠对待他的兄长，他了解他，他的兄长天生就有Alpha的那些高高在上和不可违抗，他一直和Thor对着干除了让他偶尔感到一丝快意以外，并没有任何好处。他要的不仅仅是他的命，如果只要Thor的命，他大概是这个世界上最能得手的人，可是那完全不能令他感到满足。

 

他要的，是整个Odinson家族，为他的孩子忏悔陪葬。

 

——你们不是认为它是耻辱吗？

 

那我就要你们为这个耻辱付出代价。

 

Loki依旧面无表情地吃着他的沙拉，思考着怎么样让一切更顺理成章，酸甜可口的沙拉酱并没有挑起他的味蕾，只让他感到麻木。他不经意地抬头瞄过Thor，那双和以前一样闪耀的蓝色眼睛，突然，记忆中的模糊不清，逐渐在脑海里形成，发酵成为一个可能。

 

他看着眼前温柔过头的兄长，餐厅的古典乐，服务生意味十足的目光，每一样，都像是在提醒他——

 

如果一切都是戏，那么，在这场戏中的他们，就要能够演得连自己都骗过去。

 

这样的戏，才有价值。

 

黑发男人端起水杯喝了一口，将自己放在餐桌下的手，用指甲狠狠刺进掌心，他皱起眉头，扯开了衬衫上的扣子，努力让自己显得疲惫不堪。

 

很快地，他的兄长就注意到他的动作，也注意到他疲倦的神色。Thor的眼神黯下来，却没有多问，只是要求服务生结账。

 

 

 

金发男人在饭店要了个房间，搂着脚步有些虚浮的弟弟走进豪华的套房。

 

他轻柔地将他放在床上，然后伸手帮他脱掉鞋子，这才问他，「baby，哪里不舒服吗？」

 

黑发男人则是将自己裹入被窝里，没有回答。

 

Thor却不打算放过他，他强硬地将他拉了起来，让他在床边坐好。他握着他的颈脖，习惯性地摩挲着那个小小的疤，然后开口，「baby，我们谈谈，好吗？」

 

他以为大概又会得到沉默的拒绝，然而Loki却突然张开那双仿佛藏着森林般的绿色眼睛，平心静气地问道：「谈什么？」像是他等待这场谈话已久。

 

「你想要什么？」Thor抵着他的额头，深邃的蓝色眼睛紧盯着他，轻轻地问道。

 

果然还是如此。Loki在心底嗤笑。

 

但是他没有笑，只是好奇般地反问他的兄长：「你能给我什么？」

 

Thor安静了一下，很快地又说道，「说说看，或许我能做得到。」

 

黑发男人回避他兄长的视线，垂下眼帘，眼底有着晦暗不明的情绪，淡漠地开口，「我想要你死，可以吗？」好看的薄唇吐出迷幻的词句，像是毒蛇的信子，小声地嘶嘶着，却有着强大的威胁与杀伤力。

 

然而金发男人却笑了起来，这大概是他的宝贝弟弟第一次这么老实地说出真心话，他看着他，用哄孩子的口吻宣布，「baby，你想我死，可以。你可以把这次的旅行，当作是我给你的一次机会，你可以用任何方式杀了我，只要你有本事。」

 

Loki像是被他感染一样，也笑了起来，他用一种几乎是天真的口吻，仿佛他还是从前那个乖巧的弟弟，这样问着他的兄长：「或者，我想要你放我走？」

 

这是一个试探。

 

他不知道他的兄长有没有察觉到其中的意味，但是Thor的笑容瞬间消失，他定定地盯着他看，眼底有大海般汹涌的怒气。

 

然后他吻了他。

 

让Loki有些惊讶的是，这个吻和以往完全不同，过去Thor的吻，总是强烈霸道又充满占有欲，仿佛要将他拆骨入腹那样。但是此刻，这个吻很轻很柔，舌头在他的唇纹上细细描绘着。Loki睁着眼，看着他的兄长俯下身躯吻他，他闭着眼睛，所以他看不见那抹熟悉的蓝色，Thor吻得很投入，让Loki一时间竟然忘记挣扎。

 

直到Thor终于放开他肿胀的双唇时，他已经整个人压在他身上，他能感觉到他的兄长胯间的那股蓄势待发，他看着他，然后他说，「别胡闹，baby，不许再说这个。」

 

Thor翻了个身，躺在他的身边抱紧他，呼出的热气打在Loki的耳畔，像在试图撩拨他的心弦。他在他耳边小声地叹息，他说，「Loki，小混蛋⋯⋯」

 

 

 

Thor将他留在床上，自己去冲澡了，在这一点上，他的兄长确实是说话算话，他真的没有勉强他。

 

Loki将自己卷在被窝里，看着天花板，回想着刚刚发生的事，然后，刚刚在餐厅的模糊不清，渐渐清晰起来，他终于想起那些被他丢弃在记忆中的往事——

 

硬壳精装本，白晰的纸张上，写满各式各样的符号，那双大手握着笔移来移去，他磁性的嗓音，低低地对着怀中的人说了些什么……

 

他想不起来他说了些什么。

 

他又回想起刚刚的那个吻。

 

Thor的嗓音很低，充满磁性的低音炮，在过去七年的时光中，每次听到他用那样的声音和口吻，都会令Loki不由自主地软下身躯，收敛掉所有他不知道该不该有的脾气。最后他突兀地想起了八年前的那个夜晚，直到现在，他仿佛都还能闻到兄长身上的那股酒香，还有不断落在他身上的吻，他抱紧他，像是怕他逃跑，他的力气很大，他从来都挣脱不开——

 

他终于想起来，他在他耳边说的最后一句话，他说，「Loki……我的小混蛋……」

 

绿色眼睛猛然睁大，隐含着一抹兴奋，还有一丝比刀刃更加冰冷的寒光。

 

他满意地笑了。

 

他终于懂了。

 

 

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

事情的发展往往出乎预料。

 

无论Loki怎么想，也想不到在开了几天的车以后，Thor居然带着他到Jotunheim。

 

他的兄长一向深不可测，即便在Loki自认为最了解他的那几年，他都无法真正彻底看透他。

 

而此刻，Loki只觉得愈来愈迷惘——他好像，从来都没有真的认识过他的兄长。

 

Thor在这个长年寒冷的城市买下一间不算太大但是整修的很精致的三层小别墅，带着小巧的前后院，院子的四周有高高耸立的围墙和植栽，可以隔绝行人好奇的眼光。装潢和庄园的贵族感完全不同，走的是现代温馨风，一楼的客厅里还有一个小巧的火炉可以取暖，既童话又现实的合并。二楼则是主卧房和客房，分别带有各自的洗手间并装设了电暖气，摆设的很间单，Loki却有种看到自己在米尔加德的屋子的错觉。三楼则是休闲空间，视听室配备了整套高档的家庭剧院影音播放装置，还有一间小巧却摆满Loki在庄园里拥有的藏书的书房。

 

他的兄长带着他参观完整栋房子，然后坐到沙发上，将他拉到怀里，笑着说，「baby，你喜欢这间房子吗？」

 

黑发男人还处在突然回到Jotunheim的震撼中，一时之间不知道该用什么表情面对他——他怎么也想不到，Thor居然会带着他回到这个他狠心挖掉腺体的地方。

 

他沉默着没有回答，这次倒不是为了冷漠，而是因为他完全不能控制去猜想这会不会是他兄长的试探，随意的开口可能会造成不可挽回的错误。

 

所幸他的兄长并不在意，他只是随意的吻了吻他的额头，就放开他。高大的金发男人从椅子上站起身，笑道，「如果你喜欢，那这间房子是你的了。」

 

「……」Loki低下头，想着他的兄长是不是最近在哪一次跟人家谈判中被打坏脑子？他们前两天谈论过这一年多来最正经的一次话，内容是他想要他的兄长死，然后他转头送了他一间房子？

 

我要你的命，你送我房子，按照这个逻辑，我要你全家死，你是不是要送我小岛？这个理论荒谬到让他莫名的很想笑，可是又让他觉得危机感十足。

 

于是他皱起眉头，默默地站远一点，将他们之间的距离拉得更开。Thor注意到他的小动作，他笑了笑，然后又开口，「二楼的房间你自己选，喜欢的话你就住主卧吧。」

 

这个比较正常的谈话让Loki总算接得下去，淡漠的表示，「我住哪一间都行，只要不是跟你一起睡。」

 

Thor向他走近，有种不容忽视的逼迫感，随着他的靠近，Loki下意识地往后退，却被他的兄长轻而易举地困在双臂与墙壁之中。金发男人亲昵地蹭了蹭他的鼻子说，「我们在这里待一段时间，只要你想，你可以用任何方式要我的命，但是，我们谈个条件，嗯？」

 

Loki不断地往墙上贴，试图躲开他的兄长，但是显然效果不佳——他的呼吸打在他脸上，只差那么一点点，他的唇就要贴上他的，他闻不到属于Alpha的味道，可是他闻得见他身上的沐浴乳香味，浓烈地让他有些站不稳。他只能屏住呼吸，然后问道，「什么？」

 

Thor的唇在最后一刻转了方向，埋进他兄弟的肩窝中，这大概是第一次，他的兄长是真的认认真真的在跟他打商量，他说：「这段时间不许不理我，跟你说话不许不回答，嗯？」

 

他在说话的同时，若有似无地舔拭着纤细又敏感的颈脖，像是情人间的调情，可是他们大概都是清楚的，里面或许隐藏着致命的线索。

 

Loki实在很想笑，不客气地回答，「你现在让我一枪崩了你的脑袋，我肯定会对你笑得很灿烂。」

 

他略过他兄弟言语间的那些恶意，逗弄着他，「baby，真也好、假也好，像从前那样也好、像我们小时候那样也好，只要别不跟我说话就好。」

 

「好，」黑发男人第一次相信，上帝大概还是眷顾他的，他还在想要怎么样能更自然地改变自己的态度，他的兄长立刻为他提供了机会。但是他不能表现出来，所以他维持脸上的冷漠，不耐烦地应道，「现在，放开我，立刻。」

 

Thor依旧是那个自信亮眼的笑，仿佛掌握一切的高高在上，但是他放开了他，然后牵起他的手说，「那我们去超市买晚餐的材料。」

 

这里有个什么不太对，Loki站稳身躯，后知后觉的问道：「我们该不会要自己做饭吧？」

 

「Yes, baby.」他的兄长回答，「在这里，我们只是平常的情侣。」

 

Loki又后悔了，只想摸出他兄长身上的枪，一枪打死他。

 

 

 

在Jotunheim，他高高在上的兄长，仿佛变了一个人。

 

大概是抛弃了那些他长年背负的责任与崇高的地位，他好像不再那么高不可攀，他在这个长年阴暗寒冷的城市里，成为另一种模样。那些他曾经备受称赞的品质，居然在这座城市晦暗的天空的掩盖下，更加鲜明。他热情洋溢、笑容灿烂，那双蓝色眼睛像是宇宙中的星辰，明亮得让人不敢直视，却不能忽视。

 

最诡异的是，他仿佛立志成为一个标准的新好情人，对于弟弟的冷漠或是诅咒总是照单全收。

 

他高高兴兴地拉着Loki来到超市，像是普通人一样在超市里购物，Loki敢打赌，这绝对是他的兄长这辈子第一次踏进这种地方。

 

更让他感到不自在的是，他的兄长推着推车跟在他身后，他像是跌落凡间的神祇，对于什么都充满好奇。他兴致勃勃的研究调味料之间的差别，还问他独自在外生活一整年的兄弟哪个牌子的冷冻食品比较好吃？

 

Loki觉得这画面超级有冲突感，他被Thor突然被打开的聒噪机关烦透了，忍不住嘲笑地问道：「你上次购物是什么时候？」

 

「嗯……」Thor抚着下巴，皱眉思索了好一会，然后认真地跟他的兄弟报告，「大概是上礼拜或上上礼拜，我收购了svartalfar的一批军火，大概3千万美金。」

 

黑发男人撇过脸，完全不想接话，他怎么就蠢到觉得这个黑道大佬能讲出一点正常人的答案。

 

他跳过以往自己最喜欢的点心区，直接来到冷冻食品柜，那些方方正正的盒子像是框架，上面的图案其实完全引不起他的食欲，但是他还是很严肃的在义大利面和炖饭之间犹豫不决。

 

Thor拿过Loki手上的盒子，直接丢到推车里，「喜欢就都买。」然后他又兴高采烈地转头去看柜子里的冰淇淋。

 

站在他背后的Loki平静地看着他，他好像很久没有这样仔细看过他的兄长，可是在他的记忆中，他总是看见他兄长的背影——每一次，他亲吻完他之后离开庄园，留给他的就是这样一个背影。他总是站在庄园门口目送他离去，带着一点点淡淡的落寞和松一口气的解脱，眼神复杂地看着他。

 

那时候，他还是他的Omega；那时候，他们虽然已经不天真但勉强有善良的时候；那时候，他没有想要他死，他还用害怕伴随着希望，希望他的兄长离开庄园后会再回来。

 

可是，时间抹散了那些曾经有的青涩，他不再是Thor记忆中希望的那个弟弟，他更加不是Loki记忆中曾经有过的哥哥。

 

曾经，一个多么美好却又多么残酷的名词，代表着美好被打碎、只留下残酷，可是谁也无能为力去改变这种哀凉。

 

Loki突然觉得很悲哀，这一年来，他所有的哀悼都给了那个孩子，可是这一刻，他突然很想为他们兄弟哀悼。

 

曾经的我们拥有过那么多温暖，你是我最好最呵护的兄长、我是你不够乖巧但听话的兄弟，可是，为什么最后会被你亲手打碎？哥哥，我以为，死的只是孩子，可是，原来，我们都死了。

 

 

 

Thor转过头，就看见他的兄弟，以一种他从来都没有看过的眼光看着他，漂亮的绿宝石仿佛碎成一块块，支离破碎。

 

他从来没见过这样的Loki，他的兄弟从来都不是那种多愁善感的Omega，即便在那七年的时光中，他一直都很小心翼翼地保护着自己，从来没有，这样明确的眼神。他看着他，胸口瞬间就疼痛起来，像是被钝器狠狠敲击着，每一下，都在提醒他——他不再是从前的Loki了。

 

他们就这样对看着，时间的流逝不被在意，路人侧目的眼光也没能将他们拉出自己的世界，Thor觉得自己有些喘不过气，太痛了。

 

直到他将他搂进怀里，抱得死紧，抚着他柔软的黑发，就像当初他要他打掉孩子时那样的护在怀里，厚实的大手在他的背上逐渐圈成拳头，他很想忍耐，可是他也不知道为什么突然就忍不住了，他终于说出口，「baby, I’m sorry.」

 

黑发男人没有回答，只是小心却颤抖地将手慢慢地环上那副健壮的腰，他被压在Alpha的怀里，他看不见Alpha的表情，绿色眼睛隐隐透着晶光，Thor没有看见——

 

他的兄弟唇边那抹，妖艳却残忍的微笑。

 

 

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Loki在一片黑暗中醒来。

 

他猛然地从床上坐起，呼吸十分急促，然后他抹了一把额头，上面布满密密麻麻的冷汗，他才发现，自己又做梦了。这一年来，他常常做梦，梦见他挖掉腺体的那一天——冰冷的手术台、面无表情的老医生、眼带同情的护理师，麻醉药顺着血管缓缓倘进身体里的每一吋。

 

老医生的告诫他早已忘光，他只记得，他昏迷前最后看见的那道白光，那像是一种救赎，可是，更像一种堕落。

 

他努力地平复着自己的心绪，耳边却突然传来一阵呼唤，「Loki？」

 

Thor打开了床头灯，瞬间发亮的黄光让他看见他的兄弟脸色惨白。他没有开口，只是小心地给予他的兄弟一点安慰，将他揽进怀里，让他靠在自己的肩窝，轻轻地拍着他的背脊。

 

Loki还带着刚清醒的茫然，好一会他才反应过来，他抬起头看了看房间，又看着他的兄长，问道：「你为什么会在我房间？」

 

「我怕你做恶梦，」他的兄长笑笑，起身倒了一杯水给他，「我可以哄你睡觉。」Banner告诉过他，Loki的睡眠品质应该很不好——其实也不用Banner来告诉他，早在Loki刚回到庄园时，Thor就发现这件事了。

 

也许连Loki自己都没有意识到，他有多常在午夜时挣扎着醒来。

 

他看见房间那张双人沙发上放了一张毛毯和枕头，嘴角微微抽蓄，他想象了一下这个身高一米九的金发黑道大哥缩着腿躺在那张沙发上的模样，然后嘲讽道：「你是怕我偷跑吧？」

 

Thor有些无奈地看着他，不打算跟他争执这个问题，只是伸手让他躺好，然后替他盖上被子，他吻了吻他的额头说，「睡吧！我陪着你。」

 

这个画面与记忆中相似的惊人。

 

他还年幼时，Thor只要在庄园，每天他都会这样给他一个晚安吻，然后坐在床边看着怕黑的他入睡。

 

不是所有的往事都是美好的，也不是所有的回忆都该留下。[1]

 

可是回忆总会有那么一星半点的价值，比方说还能被利用，Loki想，这是一次机会。他听话地躺回床上，却直直盯着他的兄长不放，像他小时候做的那样。Thor笑了笑，跟着躺上床，然后将他揽进怀里。Loki没有再抗拒，乖巧地往里面挪，给他的兄长腾出位置。

 

他伸手关掉床头灯，半靠在床头板上，在一片冗长的黑暗中拥紧他的兄弟，让他躺在自己的臂弯中。

 

Loki翻了个身背对他，突然，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，他将脸埋到枕头里，遮掩着自己的咳嗽声。Thor想起身给他倒水，却被他的兄弟拉住，只好轻轻地拍着他瘦弱的背脊。

 

直到那个吓人的声音渐渐变小，Thor抚着弟弟柔软的黑发，问道：「好一点了吗？」

 

Loki胡乱地点头，也不管他的兄长是否能够看见，他调整自己因为咳嗽而凌乱的呼吸，沉默了半响，然后像是突然想起那样地开口问道：「你要跟Jane Foster结婚吗？」

 

环抱着他的手臂紧了几分，Thor把棉被往上拉，安静了好一会才回答他的问题，「Loki，这不是你该过问的事。」

 

「她看起来是个好女孩，她还能给你生个孩子，她不会成为你的耻辱，她……」Loki却喋喋不休地说着，像是在极力推荐他的兄长做出正确的选择，他的嗓音中仿佛带有一丝隐忍，Thor不太确定那是因为他在自己的怀抱、还是因为他说出口的话。

 

「够了！你该睡觉了。」Thor不悦地打断他，他不喜欢他的兄弟过问这些根本没有意义的事情。但是几秒钟后，他很快地就软下语气，再次开口，「我不会跟任何Omega结婚。」他又开始摩挲那个伤疤，仿佛这个举动能为他带来一些安定。

 

「你不就是为了她才不要那个孩子的吗？」Loki冷漠地问道。

 

「⋯⋯」Alpha的呼吸似乎重了一点，Loki以为他又会回避这个问题，但是他开口了。他说：「我不是为了任何人不要它。」

 

他在他兄长的怀抱里，为了这句话握紧拳头，一直到他终于挣扎着在那个烫人的体温里睡去之前，他终究没有听见，那句几乎是叹息的抱歉：

 

「对不起⋯⋯」

 

 

 

黑发男人始终不明白他的兄长为什么要带他到Jotunheim来，可是他敏锐地察觉，在这个带有他最艰难回忆的地方，对他无疑是有利的。

 

因为在这里，他的兄长，更像是一个兄长。有无数次，他都似乎在Thor身上，看见他们幼时模糊的光影。

 

在这个寒冷又满怀恶意的城市中，他们都逐渐变成另外一种模样。

 

Thor从外头走进来，外面很冷，还下着雪，气象预报说晚间会有大风雪，所以他趁着雪势还没那么剧烈时，独自去超市大采购可以让他们渡过整个星期的粮食。他的运气不算太坏，回来的路上，路边已经开始出现积雪，但他赶在风雪大到走不了路前，早一步踏进门。

 

即便如此，他仍然染上了满身霜寒，Loki站在他身边都能感受到他身上那股刺骨的寒意。

 

Loki乖巧地接过他手上的提袋，站在那里像是在等待着什么。

 

Thor对着他的兄弟温柔地笑笑，抬起手阻止他靠近自己的行为。他快速地拿起一旁的毛毯，将Loki整个人紧紧地包围起来，避免他被自己身上那抹寒气侵袭，才小心地将他抱进怀里。

 

「你冷死了。」黑发男人在他兄长的怀中不满地咕哝着，但是他并没有推开他。

 

Thor吻了他的额头，他连唇都是冰凉的，就连体温偏低的Loki都能感受到那股冰冷，然后他放开他，说道：「我去收拾东西，你晚餐想吃什么？」

 

「我什么也不想吃。」他像是在跟他的兄长唱反调，但是他知道，他会把他误解成另外一个意思。

 

自从他们到了这里之后、自从那句迟到一年的抱歉之后，他们的相处和平了很多，不再总是带着那些针锋相对的恶意。所有的事情都顺利地在改变，然后酝酿。

 

虽然最后会酝酿成什么他也不知道，但总之，至少到目前为止，他的计画进行得很好。

 

果然他的兄长笑了起来，然后说：「我就不该让你一个人待在家，出去动一动你才知道饿，懒得连饭也不吃了。」他放开他，往厨房走去，准备把那些冷冻食品都放进冰箱。

 

Loki看着他的背影露了个浅浅的笑，他歪着头想了想，按下放在茶几上的快煮壶开关，又拿起桌上的茶叶罐，圆形扁平的茶叶匙是镀金的，看起来金灿又闪亮，是Thor某天去购物时带回来给他的小礼物。他看着这个茶匙，有些突兀地想，跟那个人暗金色的头发有些像、却又不太一样。他被自己古怪的想法吓了一跳，连忙摇摇头，专注起手上的工作。一匙半，大概是5克，他熟练地温壶、放茶叶、注水、算时间，很快地就泡好一壶热腾腾的茶。

 

等他的兄长回到客厅时，他已经在漂亮的带碟茶杯中，为他注好一杯有些烫口、但是香气逼人的红茶。

 

Thor接过他的兄弟递来的茶杯喝了几口，热红茶很快地就温暖了他，然后他将宝贝弟弟拉进怀里，轻声哄着，「baby，今天该打针了。」

 

「嗯！」Loki顺从地答应，没有像小时候那样激烈抗拒。

 

Thor看见他的乖巧，心却往下沉。但是他没有多说什么，只是他们离开庄园前，Banner交给他的针剂，那是Banner专门为Loki研发的，用来调理他体内的信息素。每个礼拜一针，其他时间要按时服药。

 

金发男人小心地为他的兄弟注射——他一边推着针筒、一边观察着Loki的反应，可是这个小混蛋始终很淡定，连眉头都没有皱一下。他有时候真厌恶那抹平静，他愈平静，代表他离他愈远。

 

但他只是叹了口气，快速地结束这个令人不愉快的例行公事，控制着手上的力道为Loki压着酒精棉球，终于他有些忍不住，问道：「痛吗？」

 

Loki觉得这一定是错觉，因为他好像从那个声音中，听出一点点心疼。他移开视线，抬起头看着那抹蓝色，蓝色的主人认真地注视他，像是在等一个很重要的回答。诸神在上，他的兄长自从来到这里之后，真的变得很奇怪。但是这跟他没有关系，所以他只是用自己的绿色眼睛坦然地凝视对方，轻声回答，「不痛。」

 

他真的很尽力，尽可能地让自己看上去更加真诚一点——以前Thor曾经说过，他根本无法真诚。

 

他记得好像还有下一句，可是下一句是什么，他想不起来了。

 

但是他的回答似乎还是引起他兄长的不满——他再次被扯进那个怀抱中，被狠狠地吻住。他被捏住下巴，Thor几乎是在强迫他接受这个吻，每一滴唾液好像都染上了那抹突如其来的怒气。Loki把握着距离，微微地推拒着，发出不满的呼噜声，像是被弄疼一样。

 

直到Thor终于放开气喘吁吁的他，他的双唇已经恢复以往的火热，带着粗茧的手指摩娑着他兄弟略微红肿的唇，他说：「小混蛋，我真该为了这个狠狠打一顿你的屁股。」

 

 

TBC

 

 

注1：引用自电影「摆渡人」的台词。


	20. Chapter 20

五分钟，他只需要五分钟。

 

可是即便只是五分钟，大概也是需要代价的。黑发男人这样想着。

 

Loki捧着热茶，懒洋洋地窝在沙发上，这个星期他都表现得很好，可是他知道他的兄长并没有那么好唬弄——

 

因为他始终都没有真正放下对Loki的看管。

 

他会把他独自留着家里上街采购、他会任由他一个人待在书房里待上好几个小时、他会小心地把他抱在怀里亲吻他的额头说晚安、他会在上街以后带回所有Loki可能会感兴趣的东西、只要Loki开口，他什么都愿意给他——除了一只能上网的手机。

 

他看向窗户，墙外猛烈又没有感情的暴风雪已经停了。他猜Thor大概会趁着这个空档出门一趟，家里的食物吃得差不多了，可是那不能为他换来五分钟。

 

直到Thor推了推他，他才反应过来，原来Thor已经讲完电话了。

 

金发男人刚跟Fandral联系完，回头就看见他的兄弟一直盯着他出神的模样。于是他将他抱进怀里，轻声问道：「想什么呢，叫你都没听见。」他抚上他后颈那个熟悉的位置，等着他的兄弟回答他的问题。

 

Loki怔怔地看着那双蓝色眼睛，美丽的脸庞带有一丝茫然，恰到好处地表现着他的无害。事实上他的脑袋飞快地转着：到底要怎么样才能弄到Thor的手机、让他能连接上网？

 

他有时候也不得不佩服他的兄长，Thor好像拥有超乎常人的顽强意志力。

 

不管Loki是如何失眠、或者是刻意地等待着他兄长先入睡，但是每一次他都失望了。他不知道Thor到底是怎么做到的——他天天都会比他早清醒、天天都会比他晚入睡。他总是坚持着，要先看到他的兄弟睡着，他才会跟着一起进入梦乡。而不幸的是他对Loki太熟悉，所以无论Loki如何装睡都骗不过他。等他支撑不住疲倦睡去后，隔天早上起来，高大的金发男人总是带着早餐的香味迎接他。

 

他看不懂他，但是他也没必要懂，他只想要五分钟。

 

Thor被他难得可爱的模样逗笑了，揉了揉他的黑色头发，不再纠结他兄弟的脑袋瓜子，改口问：「我待会要去超市，你要去吗？」

 

——去了你能别一直紧跟着我吗？Loki在心底腹诽道。他好像开始有点明白为什么Thor会选择带他来Jotunheim了。

 

这栋房子遗世而独立地座落在这个长年被冰封的城市角落，如果不跟着Thor一起开车出门，在这种天寒地动的天气里，凭他一个人，是不可能走到能买到他需要的东西的商店。更何况他也没有钱，他们出门的太赶，他没想到Thor会直接把他拎上车就出发，所以他连皮夹都没带，就连衣服都是Thor在路上帮他买新的。

 

但好歹这是个机会，所以他还是尽力露出一丝感兴趣的模样，询问他的兄长，「那我今天什么都能买吗？」

 

蓝色眼睛似乎闪过一丝黯淡，快得让Loki确定那应该是错觉，因为Thor只是说：「出门吧。」

 

 

 

下午五点，从超市回来的两兄弟一起赖在沙发上，Thor坐姿端正，环绕着他的兄弟，让他靠躺在自己的胸膛。

 

他握着那只纤细的手腕，细细地看着仿佛只是皮包着骨头的手指，皱着眉头，不太高兴地开口：「总是吃那么少，到底要怎么样才能把你养胖一点？」他抱着他都觉得像是抱着一个骨架，瘦得全身上下都没肉。

 

「我吃不下。」Loki拿捏着距离，小心地蹭了一下他的胸口，像是撒娇，大概是怕Thor生气，他赶忙补充了一句，「我又没有饿到自己。」

 

「Baby，你喜欢这里吗？」突然Thor问道。

 

Loki猜想这会不会是个试探，但他还是老实回答：「不喜欢，太冷。」像是要印证自己的话一样，他又往那团热源靠得更近一些。

 

Thor叹了口气，把他从怀里拉起来，他抚着那张精致的脸庞，认真地看着他说：「小混蛋，我到底该拿你怎么办？」

 

黑发男人的心跳快了一拍，可是他只是歪着脑袋看着他的兄长，他说：「别说得好像你爱我似的。」

 

金发男人低沉地笑着，靠近他的耳边，像是讲什么重要秘密那般耳语着，「我以为你最清楚我爱不爱你。」

 

这简直像是恋人间的调情。Loki克制着呼吸的节拍，这样想着。

 

「哥哥，」突然Loki这样喊道，Thor被他久违的称呼楞住了，Loki不理会他的反应，只是自顾自地说道：「我从来都不知道你爱谁，我看不懂你，你什么都不愿意告诉我，不过我想你大概是爱我的。你以前对我那么好、那么宠爱，我没有忘记。可是……」

 

Thor打断了他的话，「别说了，」他加重手上的力气，把他的兄弟压回怀里，下巴顶着那颗黑色脑袋，不让他看见自己脸上的表情，「Loki，不要说了。」

 

他知道他要说什么，他们的死结永远绕不开那个被迫放弃的孩子。

 

Loki乖巧地安静下来，在他兄长的臂弯中，勾起一抹浅浅淡淡的笑。

 

 

 

Thor去洗澡了，把他的兄弟一个人留在客厅里。

 

Loki不明白他为什么突然要洗澡，但是他看着他将手机带上楼，知道他会一起带进浴室里。这让黑发男人忍不住叹了一声——他是不是做得还不够好？不然为什么Thor始终不能完全对他放下戒心。

 

他今天穿梭在超市的货架中，却甩不开他兄长的视线。他只不过是趁着Thor在看果汁的有效期限时、往收银台走了那么一小步，Thor就像装了雷达一样立刻紧跟上来。

 

但是他并没有放弃，他想，刚刚的谈话，大概是另一个机会。

 

于是他缓慢地将自己脱个精光，握住浴室的门把。他对此紧张地吞了好几口口水，又深呼吸了好几次，告诉自己，这是值得的。

 

——他推开门，在热水带来的迷漫雾气中，小心翼翼地摸索着他的兄长，

 

Thor有一瞬间的诧异，但他很快就接住了他。他的呼吸急促了起来，眼底的欲火燃烧着，他微微低下头就掳住那双苍白的唇。长着粗茧的大手顺着Loki的背开始往下滑——背脊、腰际，最后定格在他兄弟的臀上，他曾经无数次失控在这里，这里就像是欲望彼岸的幸福。

 

可是大概也是他永远触摸不到的美丽。Thor吻着怀抱中的人，恍惚地想着。

 

有些事，真的不是努力就能做到的。Loki颤抖地想着。

 

上一次Thor印在他身上的烙印太过深刻，那些无法启口的疼痛，都还围绕着他，他记得他的怒火和欲望、他也记得他没有感情的吻。那些他承受不起，却不得不承受的痛苦⋯⋯

 

Thor很想忽视，却无法忽视，此刻在他怀中，这个单薄的身躯，是那样的瑟瑟发抖。随着他手指经过的地方，全都立满鸡皮疙瘩，Loki的体温总是那么冰凉，Thor似乎永远都无法再温暖他。

 

他怜惜地吻过弟弟的侧脸，看见那双绿色眼睛里，其实写满恐惧，他却咬着牙假装自己一点也不害怕。

 

他推开了他。

 

Thor调整了一下呼吸，吻了弟弟的额头，将他推离自己的怀抱，苦笑着说：「Baby，别勉强。」

 

Loki咬着唇，不发一语地凝视着他的兄长。

 

Thor拿起架上的浴巾将他包围起来，他的下身依然挺立着，但是他只说：「别勉强，你在发抖，只要你不愿意，我就不会勉强你。」然后他突然就悲哀地认知到一个他一直抗拒的事实——他已经不再是他的Alpha了，没有了标记，如果他的兄弟不愿意，他就再也不能带给他安心或欢愉。

 

他苦笑着，擦干他的身体，将他送出淋浴间，换上他以往的宠溺，笑着说道：「先出去，我马上就洗好了，待会再换你。」然后他背对着他，仿佛不敢再多看他一眼。

 

Loki像是终于松了口气那样点头，转身离开浴室。

 

金发男人听见关上门的声音，这才缓缓转过身，望着门的方向，无奈地笑了。

 

 

 

Loki深吸了一口气，强迫自己镇定下来。

 

他抖着手把那个藏在枕头套里的东西拿出来，接着走到三楼的书房接上电脑，又打开手机的网路分享，一边注意着门外的动静，一边飞快地在网页上敲下一串他早已熟记于心的网址。网页的速度有点卡，他心里急得要命，却按耐着情绪，惊慌的等待着。

 

时间过去一分钟。

 

网页终于顺利载入，他输入离开Midgard时，Bucky交给他的帐号密码，他开了一个文件档，只写了一句话，然后点选，上传两个档案。上传的速度比刚刚更慢，他听见自己的心跳急速地碰撞着，他只能在心底祈祷：再快一点、再快一点、再快一点——

 

时间过去三分钟。

 

网页的进度条终于来到最后一小段，就差一点点了——

 

时间过去四分钟。

 

 

 

他的背后出现一个声音，那个人喊他：「Loki。」

 

心跳大概停了两拍。

 

他控制着面部表情，轻巧地转过身来，凝视那双锐利的蓝色眼睛。淡定地问道：「什么事？」

 

Thor洗完澡出来，自然地走到书房寻找他的兄弟。他看见Loki坐在电脑前快速地敲打键盘，像平常窝在书房时那样认真，Thor平静地问道：「你看到我的手机了吗？」

 

Loki觉得自己的心跳大概又停了，但是他只是用力地用指甲刺了一下自己的掌心，就淡淡地回答：「刚刚在卧室好像有看到，你是不是拿换洗衣服的时候忘记带了。」这个谎言并不算完美，可是他兄长在庄园时确实是个容易丢三落四的人，Thor这个人太随兴，只要不是他真正感兴趣的东西，他往往都不怎么在意。

 

「那应该是吧。」Thor接受了这个答案，他快速地扫了一眼干净的桌面，确实没有他的手机。于是他漫不经心地又问：「你在做什么？」

 

「写小说。」他稍微侧开身，让他的兄长能清楚地看见萤幕内容。

 

Thor看到萤幕开着一个文件档，上面已经写了几千个字，「噢，」他扯出一个笑容，仿佛放下心来说道，「我只是想问你，晚餐想吃什么？」

 

「随便，」Loki假装不耐烦地翻了个白眼，又像是心血来潮那样说道，「但是我不想再吃冷冻食品了。」

 

「那我们出去吃吧。」Thor笑了起来，像是很高兴他的兄弟终于提出要求一样。他伸出手，将他从椅子上拉了起来。

 

Loki顺从地离开座位，不动声色地把他刚刚从电脑上扯下来的小东西放进口袋里。

 

在被他的兄长拉离开书房时，他微微偏过头看了摆在桌上的笔电一眼——诸神在上，黄昏终会来临。

 

 

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

 

　　Thor感觉不太对劲。

 

　　他在黑暗世界里蛰伏太久，久到他早已忘记，自己到底是什么时候培养出雄狮般敏锐的危机感。

 

　　他慢条斯理地站在门口，轻轻地在脚踏垫上蹭干净自己鞋底的脏污，然后才伸手转动门把。

 

　　他穿过玄关来到客厅，快速地环视了屋内一圈，很快就看到他寻找的那个身影——Loki捧着一本泰戈尔的诗集坐在沙发上，旁边还放着一壶红茶，平静优美的侧脸，让他整个人看起来慵懒又迷人。

 

　　但是Thor知道完全不是那么一回事。

 

　　他笑着走近弟弟，把他手中的诗集抽走，说道：「困了就去床上睡。」这几天Loki的情绪似乎放松很多，他在一片黑暗中抱着他时，都感觉得出他不再那么紧绷。

 

　　Loki懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，这种寒冬，在壁炉前取暖的日子太安逸，总会让人忘记时间的流逝，更会忘记生活的那些苦难。即便只是似乎，这种假象都会让人安稳下来。

 

　　Thor明白这种感觉。

 

　　Asgard的冬天并没有这么冷，只会偶尔下几场零星的雪，而当他们都还年幼时，他最喜欢那些下着雪的日子。那时候，他们哪里也去不了，连在庄园的花园里走走也不被允许，可是向来好动的他并不在乎，因为他可以抱着弟弟坐在壁炉前，读故事书给他听。小小的Loki窝在他的胸口，长长的睫毛眨呀眨的，他总是听得很认真，像是很喜欢他的声音似的。然后随着时间晚去，他会逐渐支撑不住，眼皮渐渐下沉，在兄长的怀里安稳的睡去。

 

　　他记得他最喜欢那时候的弟弟，对他毫无戒备、完全放松，像个小奶团子一样，全心全意地依赖他。

 

　　可是这种童年的美好，总是一去就再也不复返。

 

　　生活总是充满着危机与压力，Thor抱着Loki，怔怔地盯着壁炉里烧得红旺的炉火，木头有淡淡的焦香，偶尔发出一点霹雳啪啦的动静，仿佛在告诉取暖的人，无论如何，总还有一丝火光陪伴。

 

　　「Loki.」突然，Thor开口唤道。

 

　　「嗯？」Loki靠着那团热源昏昏欲睡，只是漫不经心地应了一声。

 

　　「你想知道我为什么带你来这里吗？」

 

　　这个问题让本来还犯困的Loki一下就清醒了。他对于他兄长最近捉摸不定的心血来潮，总是保持着警戒，就像Thor也一直防备着他一样。但是他依旧拿捏得很好，只是顺着他反问：「为什么？」他们在Jotunheim待了大半个月，他终于愿意告诉他原因了？

 

　　「因为这里，是开始与结束。」Thor淡淡地笑着，笑意却没有到达眼底。

 

　　那个笑容让Loki更加戒备，他想坐直身躯，却被禁锢在他的怀抱中动弹不得，只好把握着自己的嗓音与口吻，问道：「什么意思？」

 

　　「父亲就是在这里捡到你的，那是我们的开始。」我们成为兄弟的开始，Thor在心底补充了一句。

 

　　「那结束呢？」Loki继续追问，虽然他隐约觉得自己好像知道答案。

 

　　Thor没有回答这个问题，他只是把他抱得更紧几分，然后在他耳边悄声地叮嘱了几句话。

 

　　Loki瞇起眼，这次他终于从Thor的怀抱中挣扎出来，他仔细地盯着那双蓝色眼睛，像是想从他兄长的眼神中寻找出什么一样，但是最后，他依旧什么也找不到。他叹了口气，像是释然地笑道：「我想，你大概真的爱我。」

 

　　Thor平静地看着他兄弟的绿色眼睛，那从来就与他、与整个Odinson家，都截然不同。他笑了笑，这次的笑容真实了一点，也更温暖了一点点。然后他把那抹纤细的身躯抓回怀里，低头吻住了他。

 

 

 

　　子弹擦过，他被扯到他的身后。

 

　　等到他终于看仔细，他的兄长已经前所未有的狼狈，那颗子弹打进了他的手臂，而自己被他牢牢地护在怀里。

 

　　Loki稍微回想了一下刚刚发生的事：他们出门采买，却在半路遇袭，Thor护着他躲进一处停车场，一切都发生得太快。

 

　　那颗子弹，就这样凶狠不带感情地冲着他而来，他不像他的兄长，不像他从小就接受严格的训练，他以为那颗子弹会打中他，他甚至安心地闭上了眼睛，告诉自己这样也好，子弹会打在他的心脏上——那么他就可以跟这个过于残忍的世界，彻底告别。

 

　　可是，Thor总是不会让他如愿。在最后一刻，他反身抱住了他，用那只健壮有力、总是紧紧抱住他的手臂，挡下了那颗子弹。

 

　　而此刻他们正躲在某台车车尾，那些人正在寻找他们，脚步声此起彼落，像是猫捉老鼠一样。

 

　　Loki冷漠地看着他的伤口正汩汩流着血，却没有太多感觉。那些血很快就染红了Thor的白色衬衫，殷红的、一点一滴的，他看着那些新鲜的血液，觉得闻起来仿佛还带着Thor的信息素，霸道、狂野，可笑的是他根本想不起来自己兄长的信息素是什么味道。他闻了整整七年，可是他记不起来。

 

　　Thor对他笑笑，像是在安抚他，然后毫不在意地扯开自己的衬衫，简单地绑住自己的手臂，想让伤口止血。

 

　　Loki一动也不动，冷眼旁观地看着Thor给自己包扎，他唯一还记得的，就是让自己脸上的嘲弄不要那么明显。他们已经走到这一步了，没有必要再演下去。他不需要装得像个柔弱的Omega、他不需要表现得担心害怕，因为他早已不再是他的Alpha。

 

　　在那些遥不可及的北欧神话中，是那个与他有着相同名字的邪神，引发了诸神黄昏——而此刻，也是他引发了他兄长的黄昏。

 

　　黄昏已经来临，但是Thor，你的黎明还在遥远的另一头，而我，会让它始终无光。

 

　　Thor抬起头看向他的兄弟，并没有错过Loki眼底快速闪过的那些快意和恨意，那些快到看不清的情绪，一下就解开了他的疑问，那一瞬间，他只觉得心脏比伤口还痛。

 

　　但是他什么也没说，只是用没受伤的右手拉过Loki，抵着他的额头轻声问道：「baby，记得我那天跟你说的话吗？」

 

　　看似没头没脑的一句话，但是Loki知道他说的是什么。黑发男人也笑了，消瘦的脸颊扯上一股淡淡的嘲讽，却乖巧地回答：「记得。」Thor指得是那天他在他耳边叮嘱他的话，他告诉他无论发生什么事，他要第一时间回到那间屋子里，屋子里有一间地下室，密码是Loki的生日。

 

　　「那么，你要跑得快一点。」金发男人依旧笑着，他知道这对他的兄弟而言一点都不难，毕竟从小他唯一要求Loki学会的训练，就是逃跑。

 

　　「你会死的。」绿色眼睛定定地望着他，淡然地开口。他的嗓音起伏得很优雅，咬字清晰，上扬的尾音好像还带着一丝兴奋，他看起来毫不在意，不在意这个刚刚为他挡了一枪的人的生死。

 

　　事实上，他也真的不在意，他们都心知肚明。

 

　　但是Thor还是笑着，他对他的兄弟保证，「我不会，我还有没做完的事。」他笑得很自信、也笑得很亮眼，就像他在他兄弟面前一贯展露的那些天性——Loki几乎要有错觉，仿佛他的兄长现在是站在自己的地盘上；仿佛他的兄长还是庄园里呼风唤雨的主人；仿佛他们在Jotunheim被追杀，只是一场梦。

 

　　然而事实是，他们待在陌生的领地上，像被放错的两枚棋子，被追击到只能躲在角落，等待机会逃命。

 

　　「Thor.」Loki皱起眉头，他实在不理解他的这种自信到底从何而来。

 

　　他评估了一下目前的状况，他们身边没有跟着任何人手，Thor身上只有一把枪，六发子弹已经在刚刚的枪战中用掉三发——无论怎么看，都很难想象他们能够全身而退。

 

　　「叫我哥哥。」金发男人强硬地要求，一点也不在乎此刻的状况。

 

　　「Thor Odinson。」Loki加重了语气，明显不悦起来。都这种时候了还跟他调情？

 

　　「小混蛋，」他低低地笑了起来，擦去他脸上的灰尘，珍惜地吻了一下他的额头，他说：「对不起。」

 

　　「For what?」

 

　　「For everything.」

 

　　他留下这句话，将手机和钥匙塞进黑发男人的手里，将他的兄弟推进他刚刚撬开的车门里，然后头也不回地往出口走去。

 

　　Loki躺在休旅车的后座，位置不够大，他只能缩在那里。他身上还染着他兄长的血，带着一点淡淡的腥味。耳边传来的是气势磅礡的枪声，他却没有任何感觉。没有害怕、没有惊慌，他将自己隔绝在那个安全的世界里，漠然地等待着——

 

　　绿色的眼睛最后还是带上一丝水气——他缓缓地闭上眼睛，任由那滴哀悼的泪滑过脸颊。

 

　　他想起了那句话：

 

　　【我急切地盼望着可以经历一场放纵的快乐，纵使巨大的悲哀将接踵而至，我也在所不惜。】[1]

 

　　——哥哥，你说这里是开始与结束，我想你是对的。我们的相遇在这里，毁灭也在这里。也许你唯一没有想到的，是我终究不是Odinson。

 

 

注1：引用自太宰治的人间失格。

 

 

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

　　Loki不知道自己到底在那个狭小的空间里待了多久，但是他也不想知道。

 

　　时间对他而言早已失去意义，他有大把的时间可以浪费，只为了完成一件几乎不可能的事。八年太长，什么都有可能会变；一辈子太短，一件事也有可能做不完。[1]

 

　　他唯一还深切盼望的，是他不会成为那个做不完的人。

 

　　他不知道自己到底浪费了多少时间，去想那些乱七八糟并且多愁善感的事，他只知道当自己终于走出停车场时，天已经完全黑了。停车场的地理位置很偏僻，路上几乎没有行人，只有冰冷刺骨的寒风不断地冲击着他，也像在提醒他，现在还是危机的时刻。

 

　　但是这个提醒也没多少用处，因为此时此刻，黑发男人并没有打算按照他兄长的指示做。他只是站在屋檐下，抬起头，看着这个被白雪覆盖的城市，然后点了支烟。

 

　　这个城市过于酷寒和冷漠，下着雪的Jotunheim，像是能够掩盖掉一切——

 

　　那些枪战、那些血腥、那些杀戮，仿佛都被埋葬在那些从空中落下的雪花里，空气里连一丝铁锈味都没有，一切都很干净，看起来洁白无瑕。可是这片白，在他眼中，其实阴森又惨白。

 

　　洁白无瑕。这个念头只让他发笑——谁又真的曾经，洁白无瑕过？

 

　　他生于Jotunheim；却长于Asgard。

 

　　他以为他看过最灿烂的阳光；到头来却坠入最无尽的黑暗。

 

　　他在Odinson家族长大，听过最血腥残忍的故事，可是他以为那些罪孽都离他很遥远，没想到最后，邪恶都报复在他身上——然而，他根本不知道，自己的罪，究竟从何而来。

 

　　拉了拉身上的大衣，他这才发现自己的衬衫也沾到一些Thor的血迹，那些血迹早已干涸，Loki盯着白色衬衫上的红点看，厌恶地皱起眉头。那些血迹在一片白中显得特别刺眼，他抽了一口烟，想着，这件衬衫不能要了，血迹清洗起来太麻烦了。

 

　　他又看着Thor留给他的手机，忍不住想笑，大概也真的笑了起来。

 

　　两天前他为了弄到这个东西五分钟，费尽心思，几乎抛掉他唯一仅存的一些东西，虽然是什么东西他也不知道，但是，唯一大概还能够庆幸的，是Thor仅存的仁慈。

 

　　他的兄长，对他终于有了那么一点点、却来得太迟的歉意，没有把他剩下的最后一点也夺走，他推开了他。而现在，Thor心甘情愿地把这个东西塞到他的手中，一切都已翻覆。

 

　　他站在那里，淡漠地抽着烟，对着那个不知道去了哪里的人，无声的告别：

 

　　——Thor，我们的昨天，在互相伤害里失去了今日的情怀；而我们的今天，在分崩离析里失去了昨日的色彩。所以，我们都没有回头路了。

 

 

 

　　当Loki终于回到那间小房子的时间，时间已经来到晚上7点32分。

 

　　打开门后只有一片黑暗，像是很久没人居住过那样，竟然有种莫名的阴冷感，仿佛他们在这里生活大半个月全是错觉。他没有开灯，这一次，他倒是听了他兄长的话，直直往地下室走去。

 

　　他打开地下室的门锁，Thor给的密码没有错，他很顺利地一次就开启。

 

　　等他摸索着找到电灯开关后，没有任何犹豫，直接就按下那个突起的按钮，黄色的灯光一下就照亮了整个房间。他面无表情地环视了一圈，在这个不算大的地方里来回走动，像是逛街一样地悠闲。

 

　　纤细的手指抚过摆在墙壁上的枪枝、冷淡的眼神扫过架上被排列得整整齐齐的瓶装水和干粮包——他很快就意识到，也许一切真的都是被安排好的。

 

　　只是安排这一切的人，不是他。

 

　　他不傻，他在Odinson家族这么多年，虽然一直都被保护得很好，但是他的兄长也不是什么都没有教会他。他教给他足够自保的逃生技能、他教会他判断情势学会隐忍，而滑稽的是，他在他耳边不断地耳提面命、他亲手教会他的一切，最后居然是在自己对付他时，派上用场。

 

　　不知道高高在上的Thor Odinson，如果知道这么有意思的事，会不会后悔这么多年来对他的宠爱？

 

　　手机突然震动起来，在过分安静的空间里，那抹震动被无限放大。萤幕亮了又暗、暗了又亮，他看着不断闪烁在萤幕上的名字，终于忍不住笑了起来。

 

　　他按下通话键，一个轻柔的声音传来，电话另一头的人仿佛是刻意将嗓音压得低低的，着急地说道：「Thor，你要马上离开Jotunheim。」

 

　　「晚上好，Lady Foster，」他刻意停顿了一下，又很快地说下去，「恐怕你这通电话来得慢了些。」

 

　　Jane听见不同于金发男人的标准英伦腔时愣了一下，然后将手机移开看了看萤幕，确定自己没有打错。可是确定之后，反而让她的心脏剧烈跳了起来，这像是一种预兆。她深吸了口气，勉强压下那股不安，困难地再次开口：「你是谁？」

 

　　「我们见过一面，我是Loki Laufeyson。」Loki把玩着刚从墙上拿下来的博贝格XR9-S，全长130毫米，但是号称最具威力的微型手枪。一个瞬间就能要人命的东西，被他漫不经心地转着，仿佛只是只钢笔一样的没有重量。

 

　　听到这个回答，Jane的脸色倏然发白，强撑着问道：「Thor呢？」这个明明自己只听过一次的声音，居然莫名的熟悉，熟悉到让她害怕。

 

　　「很抱歉，我不知道，」黑发男人慢条斯理地回答，仿佛像是嫌这个回答不够让人不安似的，他又补充了一句，「但我想如果不是死了，应该就是在前往死亡的路上。」

 

　　「他是你的兄长。」Jane听见这句话，完全不能控制地吼了起来。

 

　　她的愤怒却让Loki笑了出来，嘲讽道：「你不妨更准确地说，他曾经是我的Alpha，」将枪枝随意地摆在架子上，他又顺手拿起其中一包干粮，仔细地研究起保存期限，他将手机夹在肩膀上，又拿起了矿泉水番看，还不忘继续说下去，「Lady Foster，这一点，你不会不知道吧？」

 

　　「是你，是你做的，是你对不对？」女人颤抖的嗓音夹杂着愤怒，隔着电话，好像被放大得更加清楚。虽然用的是问句，但她却信誓旦旦，笃定一切。

 

　　Loki冷笑了一声，没有回答这个问题，直接挂断了电话。

 

　　Jane握着电话，无力地瘫软在地板上。

 

 

 

　　Loki重新拿起那把博贝格XR9-S，熟练地填满弹夹，然后离开狭小的地下室，回到自己的房间。

 

　　他没有开灯，只是在一片黑暗中换了身衣裳，然后就坐在床边发呆。

 

　　时间的流逝不被在意，他只是一直静静地坐在那里，连动都不动一下。直到他像是突然想起什么，从裤子口袋里掏出那个小东西。

 

　　他看了看，但房间里实在是太黑了，这栋小房子太偏僻，连路灯都若隐若现，照不进房子里，所以他什么也没看清。他很快就放弃了，将那个只有钥匙圈大小的迷你录音笔紧紧握在掌心中，嘴角带着笑，但又没有表情。

 

　　他真的很好奇，如果他的兄长知道他今日的狼狈，全是拜这个小东西的所赐，他会有什么样的反应？真是让人觉得有趣啊。他已经很久没有过这种情绪了，这一年来，他什么都不在意，如果不是Thor不愿意放过他，他大概也不会重新燃起这种心思，就像恶作剧一样。

 

　　恶作剧。这个词让他嘴角的弧度，勾得更明显了一点。

 

　　手机又亮了，在一片黑暗中，显得刺眼，让人无法忽视。他瞄了一眼，然后直直往后倒在柔软的床上，调了个舒适的位置，将自己卷进柔软的棉被里，才接起电话，等着对方开口。

 

　　「Thor？」Fandral失去了以往的冷静，急急地唤道。

 

　　Loki又笑了，今天真是个好日子，他笑的次数比过去一整年都来得多，「是我。」

 

　　「Loki，」Fandral只觉得心头一凉，慌忙地问道：「为什么Thor的手机在你这？是不是出什么事了？你们还好吗？」他几乎是连串的在质问，Odinson家的小少爷。

 

　　有那么一瞬间，Loki差点要把讽刺Jane的话，同样的用在Fandral身上，但是他克制住了——他记得Fandral的善意，更记得自己还没完成的任务，所以他只是很平静地回答，「我们被偷袭了，Thor去引开杀手前把手机交给我，然后就失踪了。」同时，他似乎也没有责怪Fandral以过度激烈的口气质问他的意思。

 

　　但那不是Fandral在意的，他在意的，是Loki的平淡，他没有任何惊慌失措，仿佛刚刚遇袭的人不是他；仿佛只是在说一件与他无关、极为平常的事；仿佛失踪的人，不是他的兄长。

 

　　「你们在哪？」Fandral努力地让自己冷静下来，但还是没忍住，又问了一句，「那你为什么不马上打给我？」

 

　　「我才刚刚回到藏身所，」绿色的眼睛在黑暗中发出冷冽的光，像是埋伏在暗处的毒蛇，张着毒牙，随时准备捕捉猎物，「我把位置发给你，你派人来接我吧，Thor让我离开这里。」

 

　　「Loki，你总要告诉我到底……」Fandral试图再多说些什么，但是Loki没有给他机会，再次干脆地挂掉电话，然后飞快地发送完讯息后，关机。

 

　　他举起录音笔，放在自己的唇边，按下了开关，以极为低沉的音量，说了一小段话。

 

　　他站起身，将那个帮了他大忙的录音笔狠狠地踩在脚底下，直到那个脆弱的小东西不堪一击地露出埋在里面的晶片后，他捡起那个晶片，在微弱的月光的照映下，满意地微笑着。

 

 

TBC

 

注1：出自电影「摆渡人」台词。


	23. Chapter 23

　　Fandral来得很快，几个小时后，他就出现在小房子门外。

 

　　他来的时候，天还没有亮，但是雪已经停了。Loki打开门，面无表情地与他对视了好一会，然后让他进门。

 

　　他自顾自地坐到沙发上，一点也没有先开口招呼的打算，只是冷淡地看着Fandral满脸焦急。Fandral受不了这种被漠视的冰冷，率先开口，「Loki，到底发生什么事了？」

 

　　黑发男人四平八稳地坐在沙发上，他点起一根烟，动作优雅，一看就知道他曾经接受过最优良的礼仪教育，但他的语气没有带上任何感情，只是十分平淡地覆述他在电话中说过的话，「我说过了，我们被袭击，Thor去引开杀手，然后就失踪了。」

 

　　Fandral几乎要被他这种无关紧要的态度给激怒，但是他还是压抑着怒气，问道：「你做了什么？」

 

　　「我能做什么？」Loki笑着反问。

 

　　「你什么都没做的话，那段录音档是哪里来的？」Fandral终于控制不住地吼了起来。

  

　　Jane在Fandral出发前，发了一段录音档给他，那是他们在Jotunheimr被追杀的原因，而出手的是老Foster。

 

　　小少爷却只是冷冷地回望他，问道：「Thor走之前，交代你带我回去，所以你要不要带我走？」他知道Fandral也许知道了什么，但是他不在乎，Fandral是不会违背Thor的命令，他唯一一次的抗命是为了他，可是带他走是Thor失踪前最后的交代，他不会抗拒。

 

　　并且，他还有最后的王牌。这本来就是一场赌局，在底牌没有完全掀开前，谁也不会知道最后的结果。

 

　　那张略为苍白的唇抿成一条线，像是在抗拒什么，最终，Fandral像是认输一样叹道：「Thor很久以前就说过，如果他出事了，你就是Odinson家族的唯一继承人。」这是Loki手上的王牌，Thor说这句话的时候，是当着整个Odinson家族的面说的，可是连Odin也没有反对。

 

　　他紧紧盯着黑发男人，不愿放过他脸上的任何一丝情绪，再次问道，「Loki，看在当初我放你走的份上，你回答我，那段录音档，是不是你做的？」

 

　　Loki平静地看着他，绿色眼睛连眨一下都没有，眼底毫无波动，他没有任何喜怒哀乐，也没有任何为人解惑的意愿。

 

　　Fandral知道，他不会回答了。

 

　　他只能无力地抓起车钥匙，疲倦地往门外走，准备先去热车。终于，他听见，来自他身后，很清晰的一句，「是。」

 

　　Fandral猛然地回过头，眼底满是不敢置信和痛苦，愤怒至极。可是又有一种巨大的悲哀，一点一滴地蚕食着他。他很想告诉他，他错了，可是他说不出口。

 

　　他只能哀伤地凝望Odinson家的小少爷，他看不清楚Loki眼底是不是有一丝悲凉，那双绿色眼睛常常都是雾蒙蒙的，没有多少人能看懂里面隐藏的情绪。开了一半的大门没有关上，冷风打在他们身上，两个人却仿佛都没有感觉。他很想愤怒地责怪他，但是，却什么也说不出口。

 

　　因为他看过那个时候的小少爷。

 

　　他在Jotunheimr找到他时，他倒在地板上，路过的人都只是冷漠地瞄过一眼，就转头离去，谁也不愿意惹上麻烦。即便在昏迷中，眉头仍然紧紧锁着，眼皮不自觉地颤抖，脸色发白，嘴唇几乎是青紫，毫无生气。

 

　　那也是Fandral最后愿意放他走的原因。他不希望看见那个毫无生气的小少爷，可是他更不想看见眼前这个，没有感情的小少爷。

 

　　于是，他嘶哑着喉咙，问他：「你就是不能原谅他吗？」

 

　　他回答：「是他不愿意放过我。」

 

　　Fandral再也说不出话。

 

 

 

　　Loki沉默地坐在副驾驶座上，恍惚地想着来到Jotunheimr后发生的一切。

 

　　所有的一切都是设计好的。

 

　　他做恶梦的那个晚上，他和Thor的谈话，也是设计过的。他用咳嗽声掩盖自己打开录音笔的举动，将他跟他兄长的谈话录了下来，然后发给了Bucky，让他把那段录音档流传出去，传到老Foster耳中。

 

　　老Foster将独生女视若珍宝，听见那段录音档，知道Thor根本没有要跟Foster家族联姻的意思，必然会勃然大怒。Foster家族是Midgard的第一大家族，老Foster的手段是出了名的狠绝，更是少数能与Odinson家抗衡的家族。

 

　　所以，也是最适合成为他手上的那把刀的人。

 

　　他没有兴趣去思考Thor知道不知道他做的一切，也不想知道那个为他引开杀手的兄长究竟在哪里，他只觉得疲惫至极。

 

　　Bucky对他的劝告再次在耳边响起，他不是很确定，这样算不算伤害自己，可是，他终究不能抑制那抹悲凉在心头发酵——至少在那七年的时光中，他没有想过，最终他会要这样对付他的兄长。

 

　　那七年中，他曾经无数次地想过自己应该要逃，他其实一点都不喜欢那七年的光阴。他不喜欢做Thor的Omega，更正确来说，他根本不想成为任何人的Omega，他应该要是个Alpha，但他不是。

 

　　Frigga曾经数次提起要Thor带他去注册结婚，每次他都不能控制自己，在听见那个提议时，突突的心跳、冒着冷汗的手，既紧张又害怕。他不想要婚姻，他已经不得已的成为了Thor的Omega，可是他不想这样过一辈子。

 

　　他在Thor的宠爱下长大，他有小王子的傲气；他在那七年中被豢养，他有Omega的娇气。

 

　　唯独没有爱。

 

　　「他不爱他，」他在心底默念了一遍。「从来都不爱。」

 

 

 

　　去到Jotunheimr他们整整花了两天，可是回到Asgard只花了几个小时。

 

　　回到庄园里，所有人脸上的表情都十分凝重，偌大的庄园静悄悄的，每个仆人都蹑手蹑脚，大气都不敢喘，就像怕是被战火烧到一样。

 

　　在Thor的书房，那个Odinson庄园所有人的禁地，Loki好整以暇地坐在他兄长的王位上，打量着站在他眼前的人。

 

　　Hogun戒备地看着他，若有所思。Fandral看似没有太多的情绪，却避开Loki的视线，一脸沈重，他已经不知道自己到底该用什么样的表情去面对Loki了。而Volstagg，眼底的不服气，则完全不加以掩饰。

 

　　Loki微微一笑，转动着手里的钢笔，等待着他们谁先起头，他猜绝对是最沉不住气的Volstagg。

 

　　而他也确实没有让他失望，迫不及待地对Loki吼道：「Thor呢？」

 

　　「我不知道。」消瘦苍白的黑发男人漫不经心地回应道，拿着那只被Thor闲置在书桌上已久的钢笔把玩，眼底却再也没有那种珍惜的情感。

 

　　「那我们应该去找他。」Hogun深吸了一口气，尽量控制自己的语气，不让自己太过无礼的针对小少爷。

 

　　「Thor离开前交代你们的任务都完成了吗？如果完成了，你们是不是应该先跟我汇报结果？」冷漠的绿色眼睛一一扫过站在眼前的三个战士，他嘲弄道，「毕竟，你们都清楚，现在谁才是Odinson家族的主人。」

 

　　「Thor只是失踪。」Hogun冰冷的反驳。

 

　　「失踪跟死亡往往只有一线之隔。」Loki冷笑，一点都不客气地回击，他不会在这里待太久，所以也没有必要跟他们装模作样地建立情谊，「就算他只是失踪，庄园也要支撑下去，否则，仆人们的薪水，你来付吗？」

 

　　他其实不是很在乎到底能不能收服这三个人，只要他的兄长不在庄园，他要收集Thor Odinson的犯罪证据就会简单很多，毕竟，他是除了Thor以外，最了解庄园的人。

 

　　「Hogun，」一直沉默的Fandral终于开口，他以眼神示意他的伙伴不要冲动，接着他看向Loki，「Loki，至少，我们是不是该通知Odin和Frigga，Thor失踪了？」他的手心隐隐出汗，他在赌，赌Loki对Odinson家的最后一点情感，赌他对Frigga的爱，始终如一。

 

　　然而，Loki只是微微偏过头，对上他的视线，笑道：「我觉得没有必要，母亲身体不好，在没有确定Thor真正的消息前，不需要让她担心。」他再次对向Hogun和Volstagg，既是挑衅也是警告，「Thor很久以前就说过，如果他出事，Odinson家族就由我接掌。如果有人擅自违背我的命令，就滚出Odinson家族，并且，要承担背叛的后果。」

 

　　「背叛他的人就是你。」Volstagg吼了起来，他一向冲动，毫无顾忌地瞪着眼前完全变一个人的小少爷，心里的愤怒愈发难以抑制。虽然他不知道录音档的事，可是谁都无法不把Thor的失踪联想到Loki身上。毕竟他们是一起出门的，却只剩Loki一个人回来，他实在无法接受这个结果。

 

　　「你要这样想也可以，」绿色眼眸眯了起来，冰冷的像是蛰伏在暗处的黑豹，「那么，你现在就可以滚出庄园了。」

 

　　「你……」Volstagg气得脸上的青筋都爆起，Fandral跟Hogun连忙拉住他，怕他一个控制不住直接冲上去揍Loki。

 

　　整个房间都充斥着火药味，突然，被Loki指令守在门口的保镳走了进来。他是Thor在Loki回到庄园后，指派守在Loki身边的保镳之一。仿佛曾经有人告诉过他谁才是他真正的老板一样，他很识相地无视整个房间剑拔弩张的汹涌，低着头恭敬地道：

 

　　「小少爷，Miss Foster来了。」

 

　　Loki突兀地笑了起来，像是很开心似地说道：「请她进来吧。」那个女人，比他所想的，更加在意Thor Odinson。

 

 

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

　　Loki走进会客室，Jane正端坐在沙发上等待。

 

　　他站在门外稍微打量了她一下，她看起来跟上次见面的时候差不多，一样那么的气质优雅、举止高贵，妆容也依旧精细，只是遮不住她脸上那股过于明显的焦虑。

 

　　他笑了笑，整理了一下袖口，才缓缓地往门内走。

 

　　Jane一看到他，就激动地站了起来，带着防备的目光，紧盯着黑发男人不放。

 

　　Loki也不在意，只是十分绅士地问道：「Lady Foster，想喝点什么呢？茶还是咖啡？我记得庄园里应该还有上好的红茶，或是你想试试今年的新豆，由产地直送，在庄园烘焙而成，微酸，但是有很好的回甘。」

 

　　「Thor呢？」Jane完全不领情，她不是来跟他交朋友的，所以也没有寒暄的必要，直接开门见山地质问道。

 

　　「我不知道。」Loki彬彬有礼地回答，像是一丝不耐都没有，然而，自从他回到庄园，就不断地被问这个问题，而一直重复同样的答案，让他感到索然无味。

 

　　Jane深吸一口气，努力让自己平静下来。她仔细地盯着那双看似很明亮的绿色眼睛，却发现那双眼睛里其实一点神采都没有，这让她疑惑，于是她问道：「你为什么要这么做？你是他的兄弟。」

 

　　Jane当然听过那段录音档，所以她认出了Loki的声音，猜到录音档就是Loki发出的——但是她想不明白，他们不是兄弟吗？虽然看起来关系不太好的样子，但是她看得出来，Thor很重视这个弟弟。

 

　　面对女士向来很有教养的Odinson家小少爷，对这个传言中是Thor Odinson未婚妻的女人，并没有向对待Fandral那些人一样的无礼，「我很抱歉，」Loki笑了一下，很快又接下去，「但我不是，我以为我在电话中说得很清楚了。」

 

　　「是因为我跟Thor很有可能会联姻，所以你才要这样做吗？」这是她唯一能猜出的原因，就如Loki所说，她知道Loki是Thor的Omega，早在她跟Thor可能联姻的时候就知道了，但是她的父亲告诉过她，男人在结婚前有过几个Omega是很正常的，不需要在意，唯一能成为Odinson夫人的，只有她。

 

　　但是她很清楚，其实并不是这样，因为她从来都没有真正走进Thor心里。

 

　　对于老Foster暗示的联姻，Thor从来都没有任何表示。他很绅士，为Jane保留了面子，没有太过不近人情的直接拒绝，但是他从来都没有答应过会娶她。

 

　　黑发男人看着这个漂亮又优雅的女人，有个怪异的念头，猝不及防地侵袭他——如果当初，他一如自己期望的分化成一个Alpha，这个女人的模样，是不是就是他寻找Omega的标准？

 

　　但是这些他永远都不可能知道了。

 

　　这个念头既残忍又哀伤，他收起唇边绅士却玩世不恭的笑，认真地看着Jane，说：「Lady Foster，妳是天生的Omega，但我不是。」

 

　　他突如其来的严肃，让Jane愣住了——她好像看见，在他眼底有一抹一闪而逝的哀伤。

 

　　偌大的会客室没有以前庄园常见的那种、因为谈判而产生的窒息对峙感，却散着一股谁也无法解释的炎凉。最后Jane只能叹息，离开Odinson庄园前，她疲倦地问道：「你到底想做什么？」

 

　　男人看着她，沉默了很久，在她转身之后，她才听见那几不可闻的叹息和坚决——

 

　　「我要拿回属于我自己的人生。」

 

 

 

　　Loki很快就掌握了整个庄园，尽管多年来他被Thor保护得很好，但他毕竟是在Odinson庄园、在Odin的教养下长大的，无法避免自己的耳朵，总是会听到那些杀戮和罪孽。

 

　　对于那些深不可测的黑暗，他适应得连他自己都惊讶。

 

　　他架空了Hogun和Volstagg的权力，只重用Fandral。可是Fandral很清楚，那是因为他曾经对Loki的一点善意，而不是像Thor那样，真正的信任。

 

　　Volstagg极度不满，但还是在Fandral的劝告下，忍耐了下来。这一年他在庄园虽然总是醉生梦死，但是不代表他真的什么都不明白。Thor音讯全无，他们只能等，趁着Loki交办任务的时候，悄悄地寻找Thor的踪迹。

 

　　Hogun则是什么都没说，但从他比以往更加紧绷的面部表情，就可以看出他和Volstagg一样愤怒。但其实最让他愤怒的，是Loki从来都不试图寻找Thor。Odinson家的小少爷，似乎早已认定，他兄长的命运。

 

　　Loki站在落地窗前，观察着各怀心思的三战士，然后冷笑出声。

 

　　他抚摸着那把从Jotunheimr地下室带回来的博贝格XR9-S，金属的冰冷触感并不会让他觉得难受，因为他自己的手心也是冷的。他拿起枪，从玻璃窗边望出去，像是对准目标，然后又放下。

 

　　这东西，Loki Laufeyson、Odinson家的小少爷，其实从来都不是不会用。

 

　　他的兄长，曾经站在他的身后，握着他的手臂、揽着他的腰，教会他有关于这些东西的一切。虽然当时他脸上的表情很无奈，他不希望他的兄弟沾染上任何一点黑暗或血腥，但是他说，身在Odinson家族，不能不会开枪。

 

　　虽然他从来没有让他真的实践过他的课程。

 

　　他教会他的每一样东西，他从来都不让他去实践，他把他呵护在他建构的温室里，不让他沾染上半点原罪。

 

　　可是，如今，他用Thor教会他的东西，来对付他。

 

　　这份讽刺，就连Loki似乎也不得不为此而难过，可是，这就是身为Odinson的人生。每一个他们做出的决定，看似都有道理或是迫不得已，却早已在不知不觉中，将他们推向截然不同的道路。

 

　　就连他也想问：究竟，他们是在哪一步，而注定走向分离？

 

 

 

　　刺骨的寒风打在这个城市的每一个角落，天色很黑，路上几乎没有行人，这个城市太过严寒，所以一到天黑，就很难看见有人逗留在任何一个角落。

 

　　也因此，那个金发男人在暗夜中，微微颤抖的步伐，显得特别显眼。

 

　　在夜色的掩护下，让人很难看清楚他的表情，要不是空气中有一抹淡淡的血腥味，大概也很难察觉他的腹部，正大量流失着血液。

 

　　他挣扎着摸索，好一会才摸到门把，他留意了一下四周的动静，这才快速地打开大门，然后关上。整间屋子漆黑一片，淡漠的像是没有任何人来过。Thor靠在门板上喘了一下，只觉得好像连呼吸也在疼痛，他忍耐着，继续拖着脚步，往那间他亲手准备的地下室走去。

 

　　准确的打开灯，他快速地环视了一圈，发现跟他走之前好像没什么不一样——但是他马上就察觉到，少了那把博贝格XR9-S。

 

　　这个发现让他忍不住笑着骂了句：「小混蛋。」他的兄弟一如既往，喜欢那些精致的东西，这也是他为他准备那把微型手枪的原因。

　　Thor摸出医药箱，帮自己腹部的枪伤先做了简单的处置，然后开始消毒刀片，打算把子弹取出来。

 

　　五天了，从他们遇袭到现在整整五天，他才敢回到这间屋子。

 

　　因为他不知道Loki的状况如何，也不知道Loki到底会不会听他的话回去Odinson庄园，所以他不敢贸然回到这间屋子。但是他知道他的兄弟不是傻瓜，即便他不愿意回到Asgard，应该也不会傻到留在Jotunheimr。

 

　　他咬着牙，在剧痛之下，自己将肚子里的子弹取出来，然后胡乱用纱布压着伤口止血，他没有哀嚎，只是头上密密麻麻的汗，显示主人正承受极大的痛楚。

 

　　受伤对Odinson家族的掌权人而言并不是什么大不了的事，但是这么严重的枪伤，Thor Odinson还真是第一次遇到——全拜那个小混蛋所赐。

 

　　他掏出了放在左胸前口袋里的项链，仔细地反复翻看了好一会，确认项链没有受到任何损伤，这才松了一口气。

 

　　说来也好笑，他，Thor Odinson，掌握整个Asgard的黑道大哥，之所以受到这个前所未有的枪伤，不是因为打不过训练有素的杀手、不是因为躲不开冷血无情的子弹，而是为了这条小小的项链——在追击和躲避的过程中，一直牢牢戴在脖子上的项链，链子居然突然断裂，他为了捡回项链，才会避不开那一枪。

 

　　想到这里，Thor忍不住自嘲地笑了笑，然后他按了一下，银制的圆盒立即弹开，露出珍藏在里面的相片——他和Loki的合照。

 

　　他不喜欢拍照，他的职业也不容许他留下太多的痕迹，唯一的一次，是禁不起那个小混蛋失望的眼神，所以他答应了。那时候小混蛋14岁，那张照片很好看，因为，那个小混蛋，难得笑得这么真实。那张照片的成果让他满意，也让他珍惜，所以他把照片制成了项链，但是他没有告诉过他。

 

　　Thor对着照片，像是眷恋般地看了很久，然后开口：「弟弟，这就是你要的？」稚气的弟弟，笑脸盈盈的与他对望，他叹了口气，将圆盒重新阖上，将项链紧握在手心中，压在心口上。

 

　　他瘫坐在地板上，不住地喘气，然后他看见——

 

　　那个被刻意破坏，像是随手放在桌子上的晶片。

 

 

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

　　「欢迎光临。」趴在柜台上的男人懒洋洋地说道。

 

　　他看了一眼刚进店里的客户，有些好奇地打量着他，这个男人很高，带着帽子让人看不清表情，只露出了一头及肩的暗金色长发。

 

　　男人将一个很小的东西放在柜台上，然后问道：「这个能修好吗？」

 

　　Tony看了一眼，发现那是一枚晶片，只是不知道是从随身碟还是录音笔上取下来的。他用镊子夹起了小小的晶片，放在灯光下看了一会，确认外观似乎没有受到太大的损伤后才说道：「看起来还好，只要里面的资料能读取就没有问题。」

 

　　「要多久？」

 

　　「你坐一下，我测试一下，马上就好。」

 

　　Thor依照他的指示在柜台前的椅子上坐了下来，Tony这才注意到他的脸上还有一些伤口。他忍不住好奇心，很有兴趣地问道：「哇喔~你是刚跟人家打完架吗？」

 

　　向来呼风唤雨的黑道大哥对于这个有些突兀、甚至是有些失礼的问题并没有生气，只是温和地笑了笑，「算是吧。」这是刚刚在路上又被偷袭的后果，只是打他的人已经都被解决在不知名的地方了。

 

　　但是危机并没有解决，那些杀手一批换过一批，像是行军般接踵而来，不达目的誓不罢休。他现在连离开藏身所都很危险，更别提离开Jotunheimr，手机又被Loki带走，但是他不能不来——

 

　　他想要试一次，只要一次就好，反正他似乎也没有什么可以失去的了。

 

　　虽然他大概知道，那枚晶片里可能会是些什么。

 

　　Tony看他一副心事重重的模样，知道他大概也没什么聊天的心情，便也不再多说什么，转动椅子面向一旁的电脑，开始看档案还能不能读取。

 

　　看着Tony的眉头一下紧皱、一下又放开，Thor有些担心地问：「怎么样？还可以用吗？」

 

　　「档案有些损坏，修复要一点时间，但是交给我，绝对没问题。」Tony自信地说道，这对他而言一点都不难。

 

　　Thor点了点头，又沉默下来。

 

　　Tony快速地操作着电脑，直到看见那些复杂的程式顺利开始运行后就丢着，让电脑自己进行运算，自己则是有意无意地偷觑Thor。他觉得自己真的已经很尽力忍耐了，但还是没忍住，叹口气，他从柜台下方摸出一条药膏递过去，「你擦点药吧？」

 

　　金发男人被这个突如其来的善意给楞了一下，但还是很快就反应过来，「谢谢。」他接过药膏，却没有打开盖子的意思。

 

　　他的防备让Tony觉得好笑，但也不勉强他，反正电脑还在跑，不如随便聊聊，不然两个人这样干坐着，实在有点尴尬，「我是Tony Stark。」

 

　　听见这个名字，Thor挑起了眉，问道：「Midgard的Stark？」Stark家族是Midgard最大的财团，Stark夫妇只有一个独子，也叫Tony。

 

　　Tony翻了个白眼，像是讽刺又像是自嘲，「是，那个Stark，但是通常人们会用来称呼我那个讨人厌的老爸。」他跟自家老头极为不对盘，所以才会自己一个人跑到Jotunheimr，然后开了这间帮人修电脑的店。每次只要想到自己从老爸那学来、能够超越网路骇客的技能，被如此廉价地打发着，他就有一种叛逆的爽感。

 

　　他的坦诚以对让Thor也不再那么紧绷，脸上的线条柔软了一点，「Thor Odinson.」

 

　　这次换成Tony很惊讶，「Asgard的Odinson？」这个姓氏并不常见，尤其Odinson家族专以北欧神祇的名称为接班人命名，更是无人不知。

 

　　但是为什么这个黑道老大会出现在不属于他的Jotunheimr？

 

　　Thor略微疲惫地点点头，现在的Asgard离他很遥远，如果可以，他也希望他不要是Odinson。

 

　　气氛突然转变，好像有些难以应付。在各自的世界都赫赫有名的两个人，却在这个都不属于他们的地方相遇，这种像是命定、却又毫无逻辑的巧合，让人不禁想感叹命运的奇妙。

 

　　一时之间，谁都不知道要说什么，就这样一起沉默下来。突然，看着不断跑进度条的电脑，Thor开口道，「我实在是很讨厌这种科技产品。」

 

　　「拜托，这是伟大的发明，」以科技为生的Tony立刻就跳了起来，「你知道科技对我们的生活有多大的帮助吗？」

 

　　「但同时它也让我们无所遁形，不是吗？」Thor苦笑，如果不是这些科技，Loki可以这么轻易地背叛他吗？

 

　　Tony想反驳，却又像是被噎住一样不知道该怎么反驳，电脑像是和主人有心电感应一样，正好跑完进度条，解救了眼前的窘境。他看了一下成果，然后对Thor说：「里面只有两个录音档，你要转存到USB上带走吗？」

 

　　「不用了，你可以借我电脑、让我听完档案吗？」Thor说，看着Tony疑惑的表情，他又补充道，「我现在住的地方没有电脑。」电脑也被Loki带走了，那个小混蛋连皮夹都没给他留，像是要把他困死在这里。

 

　　要不是自己在地下室预备了大量的干粮，还有保险箱里的一些现金，他没被杀手打死也先被饿死了。

 

　　「那好吧，」Tony指了指旁边的门说，「你去那里面吧，里面有一台我的旧电脑，如果是什么重要机密，你也可以带上耳机。」他快速地将档案备份到一个闲置的USB里，然后递了过去。

 

　　「谢谢。」

 

 

 

　　Thor坐在电脑桌前，深吸了一口气，戴上耳机，才将USB接到电脑上。

 

　　第一段录音档如他所料，是害他被追杀的东西，他与Loki的那段对话。

 

　　他忍不住笑了起来，带着不明显的宠溺——被追杀的这几天，他还在想到底是哪个仇家这么有能耐，可以追击他这么久。他之前一直想不通Loki手上的那把刀到底是谁，结果那个小混蛋比他想得更加狡猾与聪明，居然知道利用老Foster来对付他。

 

　　但他很快就撑不住那抹纵容的笑。

 

　　那个小混蛋根本就不知道这到底有多危险。老Foster不会放过自己，当然也不可能会放过Loki。他终究还是把他的兄弟保护得太好，Loki把一切都想得太简单了——老Foster爱女如命，他在高位久了，一向强势霸道成习惯，又极爱面子，怎么可能会让音档里的另一个主角独善其身。

 

　　想到这些，Thor无奈地叹了口气，点开第二段音档。

 

　　那个小混蛋的声音从耳机里传来，清晰的嗓音被无限放大，他的语调优美极了，像是吟游诗人在吟唱咏叹调；他的音节清楚极了，像是朗诵莎士比亚的篇章，诵读那些情感与爱恋。

 

　　可是，他说出口的话，却是他再也不想掩饰的哀伤：

 

　　【Thor，我不知道你究竟有没有机会听到这段录音档，但这是我们之间，最后的了结，和道别。

 

　　哥哥，我总觉得，我的人生好像停留在八年前，被你标记的那一晚。我的人生像是被偷走，偷走的人是你，可是为什么会这样？不应该是这样的，不应该是你的，你应该是我的兄长，你给过我最美好的童年，但为什么最后一切会毁在你手上？

 

　　哥哥，我真的也曾经以为，就这样过一辈子好像也没有什么不好，你虽然不是最优秀、但大概也还是个合格的Alpha，可是，到头来，你让我知道我错了，我们都错了。我们一步一步，把彼此都逼上绝路，所以，我们都回不了头了。

 

　　现在，我想要拿回属于我自己的人生。Thor，我的哥哥，我知道，你是爱我的，不然你不会标记我，既然这样，那么，你可以再纵容我最后一次吗？我不想要再做Odinson，从失去那个孩子开始、从我挖掉腺体开始，就注定我再也做不了Odinson。】

 

　　那个小混蛋停了一下，他似乎能够听见打在录音笔上的呼吸声；他觉得自己几乎能够看见，那双绿色眼睛里，染上那抹泪液。

 

　　而最后的最后，他说：

 

　　【所以，我想要自由，我们都该自由，好吗？This is goodbye, Brother. I'm so sorry. Farewell. [1]】

 

　　Thor听完了录音档，摘下耳机，默然地对着电脑萤幕出神，再也抑制不住，唇边那抹痛到极致的苦笑。

 

　　他笑是因为——这大概是这个小混蛋有生以来，最真心实意的一次了。但是他的话，让他觉得空气仿佛变得很稀薄，连呼吸都是一种折磨。

 

　　Thor Odinson从来都没有过这种感觉，心口像是被人狠插了一把刀，既伤且痛，酸涩到他几乎无法承受。他一直以为自己早已习惯了那些不被爱，但原来，终究是自欺欺人。

 

　　从头到尾，他带Loki来到Jotunheimr就是一场试探，他和Loki的互相试探。他知道Loki在暗中策画着什么，但是他不在乎那些，他只想要知道，那七年、那十几年，对Loki而言，是不是真的毫无意义？

 

　　他是不是真的，就认为他毫无感情？

　　他是不是真的，那么希望他死？

　　他是不是真的，永远都无法原谅他？

 

　　他知道那个孩子是他们之间永远无法跨越的鸿沟，他没有想到Loki那么在意那个孩子，毕竟，他不爱他，从来都不爱。

 

　　——我到底该拿你怎么办？你说你要自由，可是，Loki，我的小混蛋，你自由了，那我呢？你不爱我，但你却那么爱那个孩子，这太讽刺了。在你眼里，那七年从来都只是迫不得已。我什么都可以给你，除了该死的爱情。

 

　　你不爱我，我如何能给你爱情？

 

　　我给你自由，那谁来给我自由？

 

　　他点起一根烟，然后动手将两段音档都删除，脸上平静的像是什么也没有发生过。

 

　　高大帅气的金发男人笑着，谁也没看见，他眼角滑过的一滴苦涩。

 

 

TBC

 

注[1]：引用自雷神1，Loki去地球向Thor告别的台词。


	26. Chapter 26

 

　　Loki知道他的兄长有一本笔记本。

 

　　他的兄长其实并不信任过度科技的东西，他总觉得再怎么安全的网域都可能出现问题，所以，他有一本极为机密又极为紧要的笔记本。

 

　　那是Odinson家流传下来的，跟着继承人的身分，随着整个家族一起交到他兄长的手上，里面详细记载着Odinson家的罪恶交易。

 

　　他只要找出那本笔记本就可以了。

 

　　随便任何一页，都能将整个Odinson家族推入万劫不复的深渊里。唯一的问题是，要能够破解笔记本里的密码。

 

　　这不难，至少对Odinson家的小王子来说毫无难处。他兄长这辈子犯过最大的错误，大概就是曾经抱着他在膝上，细细教给他破解密码的方式，虽然他那时候并不知道那是用来解读笔记本的方式。

 

　　至于他为什么会知道笔记本的存在？因为他唯一一次在Thor在的时候，和Thor一起待在他的书房里，他看见他的兄长在那本毫不起眼的册子上，飞快地写了些什么。

 

　　那时候他才刚刚成为他的Omega，他们还处在陌生的转换、但更多的是熟悉的情谊，Thor对他依旧像是兄弟那般呵护，所以他开口了。

 

　　「那是什么？」他这样问。

 

　　「可以要我命的东西。」他这样答。

 

　　Thor笑着阖上本子，将他唤到身边，然后亲吻他的额头，交代他，「别说出去，还有，别把东西收到让我找不到。」接着他就离开了书房，把空间留给他的兄弟。

 

 

 

　　想到这里，Loki烦躁地掳了一把头发。

 

　　Odinson家族的新任接班人，颓丧地坐在他兄长的书房里，整个房间乱七八糟的，到处都是翻动和搬迁的痕迹。他已经将这个书房翻过好几遍了，Fandral试探着问了他好几次到底在找什么，他没有回答，却始终找不到那本笔记本。

 

　　他燃起香烟，尽可能使自己平静下来，不要表现的那么焦躁。

 

　　他不知道Thor到底在哪里、到底是死是活，但是他本能地不去探听有关他的任何消息，他当作他的兄长已经丧命，这样他才能，不那么不安。

 

　　他知道Fandral他们一直都背着他，暗地里寻找Thor的踪迹，但是他假装不知道。他并不关心他们对他是能真的忠诚，也不关心他们到底能不能如愿以偿，他只希望诸神能眷顾自己一次，让自己再幸运一点。

 

　　而自己留下的那段录音档，他不知道Thor到底有没有机会听见，更不知道如果Thor还活着，那段看似诚挚的感情，到底能为他争取来多少时间——对Loki而言，所有的温情脉脉都只是一种手段，是他拖延Thor回到庄园的可能，而不是发自内心的告别。

 

　　但他实在对眼前的这些都厌烦透了，只希望一切能够快点结束，他只想回到他的小房子里，和Bucky一起喝杯咖啡，听他碎念着逼他吃饭和回诊。

 

　　他坐在兄长的王位上，像是坐在无人之巅。

 

　　在过去那些被轻易或刻意遗忘的光影中，他其实并不是没有过那些不能言喻的渴望——在他还不是个Omega的时候，他也曾经幻想过，如果他能和他的兄长，一起平起平坐在权力的巅峰，那会是怎么样让人晕眩的盛况？

 

　　那个伟大的诗人早已告诫过，他此刻却还是不得不犯下同样的错误：

 

_There is no greater sorrow than to recall in misery the time when we were happy. (_ _最悲伤的事莫过于在痛苦中回忆起往昔的快乐。_ _)[1]_

 

　　Dante在神曲中深刻描写地狱；Loki在现实中彻底体悟苦难。

 

　　——最终这一切曾经可能的快乐，都被Thor硬生生毁掉，从他被他标记的那一刻起，就注定他的幻想，只会是妄想。

 

　　没有人知道，大概就连Loki自己也没有察觉，那些矛盾全都成为心上的枷锁，捆绑着不得自由。

 

　　他希望Thor死，这样他才能对那个被迫放弃的孩子有所交代；他希望Thor活着，这样他才能亲眼见证，他为他亲手描绘的黄昏。

 

 

 

　　他陷在自己的思绪里，沉溺着、挣扎着，一切仿佛都没有出口，所有他知道或是不知道、希望或是痛恨的，都紧紧地缠绕住他，像是再也无法挣脱——

 

　　直到Fandral走了进来。

 

　　Fandral不再像之前那样，带着温暖的善意看着他、也不再带着担心注目他，他面对Loki，就像是一个工作机器，没有表情地报告，「小少爷，Dr. Banner来了。」

 

　　「他来干嘛？」提到Banner，Loki就厌恶地皱起眉头——对于这个看着自己长大的家庭医生，他实在无法不怨恨。

 

　　「他说你该检查了。」

 

　　Loki冷笑，「让他滚，从今以后，不准他再踏入庄园一步。」

 

　　「小少爷，」Fandral停顿了一下，压抑着想揍小少爷的冲动，冷淡却平静地劝告，「别跟身体过不去，这段时间你老是低烧，就算要他滚，起码让他检查完最后一次。」

 

　　「……」这番熟悉的话让Loki再次想起Bucky，他总是对他说，不要伤害自己——好吧，小胖子，至少我能做到这最后的一点点。

 

　　他沉默着燃起了烟，直到看着那只烟在指尖燃烧殆尽后，才吩咐道：「让他进来。」

 

 

　　看着高高在上、又毫不掩饰恶意的新任继承人，Banner一瞬间有些恍惚，上一次他来庄园时，坐在这个位置上的人还是那个英俊的金发男人，怎么才过这么短短的一段时间，一切就都改变了？

 

　　Loki将他的恍惚收入眼底，突然就感觉心情愉悦，于是他笑道：「Dr. Banner，好久不见。」

 

　　Banner望着黑发男人脸上那抹似笑非笑的表情，像是得意、又像是挑衅，这让他忍不住在心底叹息——为这对兄弟叹息。

 

　　小少爷表面上的那些喜悦和得意，其实是一种巨大的悲哀，只是小少爷自己没有看清这一点，他为Loki感到难过；也为Thor感到遗憾。那些互相猜忌的怨恨中，遗留下来的，只不过是更多的伤痛而已。

 

　　但是想到自己来的目的，他又强打起精神，这或许是他，能为这个家族、能为那个失踪的金发男人，所做的，最后的忠诚。

 

　　他没有回应Loki的话，只是默默地打开自己的出诊包，开始为小少爷做检查。

 

　　直到看见Loki抽血完的针孔，Banner才淡淡地问道：「小少爷，这段时间使用那些针剂，你感觉还好吗？」

 

　　Loki回想了一下，似乎自从开始使用那些针剂后，他就没那么容易感觉疲倦，连一些小症状都比之前好很多，只是这段时间因为没使用针剂，才又开始出现低烧等症状。但大致来说，那些针剂似乎确实让他好受很多，于是他回答：「还不错，我的兄长说那些针剂是你研发的？看来你还是有点用的，Dr. Banner。」

 

　　Banner苦笑了一下，迟疑地看着Loki，他不断地调整自己的呼吸，才像是拥有下定某种决心的勇气，吶吶地说道：「那个针剂，不是我为你研发的，而是Thor从自己的腺体里抽取信息素做成的。」

 

　　「⋯⋯」Loki听见他的话，一时之间不知道自己该做何反应，就连一直站在一旁的Fandral都愣住了。

 

　　Banner紧盯着他，像是想将他看穿，他一字一句，缓慢却清楚地解释道：「挖掉腺体，其实是同时代表那个人的印记，在某种程度上会永远跟着你。信息素就像是细胞一样，不可能真的全部去除。你切掉腺体，只是代表你不会再闻到Alpha的味道，也不会再有发情期，但是发情期对Omega来说，其实是非常必要的。挖了线体，那些信息素没有出口，就会在身体里四处乱窜，所以，只能依靠最后标记你的Alpha的信息素来引导。所以那些做了手术的Omega，才会都那么早死。」

 

　　「小少爷，根本就没有药剂能够治好你，」Banner看着他，一向温和的医生，几乎是冷酷地继续接下去，「你过去服用的那些药物，只能够减缓你的症状和痛苦，但不可能根治，你唯一的希望，只有标记你的人。难道这些，当初帮你做手术的医生，都没有告诉过你吗？」

 

　　「……」那个老医生当初是怎么说的？他忘了。

 

　　Loki死命地回想，却想不起来，他只记得，老医生的眼神充满怜悯，噢，对了，他说这对身体是非常大的损害，然后呢？

 

　　看着Loki的茫然，Banner只能摇头叹息，他留下最后仅有的两只针剂交给Fandral，然后收拾东西，从此离开了Odinson庄园。

 

 

 

　　Banner的到来和离去，像是一种提醒，更像是一种印证。。

 

　　Loki匆匆回到自己的卧室，对着满屋的书柜慌乱地翻找着，「Damn!」在第三次不小心将书本扫到地面上时，他终于忍不住咒骂出声。

 

　　直到他终于在书柜的角落看见，那本似乎早该生灰的《人间失格》。

 

　　他将它抽出书架，很快就注意到，它不像其它书本那样，都蒙上一层薄薄的灰，像是很常被人翻阅。但这不可能，整个庄园，除了他，没有人能动这些东西，又或者说，没人会想动这些东西。

 

　　有那么一瞬间，他的情感告诉他，不要翻开这本书、不要去翻阅那些自己根本就无能为力的伤害。

 

　　然而，下一秒，理智就推翻情感——他等这一天，实在太久也太漫长，如果在这最后一刻被那些多愁善感动摇，那他就真的什么也不剩了。

 

　　因此他不再犹豫，狠下心翻开红白的书皮，结果如他所猜测的一样，那本不算太厚的笔记本，就被夹在里面。

 

　　他扔掉书，书本委屈地在地板上碰撞，发出声响抗议，却没能得到主人的怜惜。他深吸了一口气，努力稳定自己的情绪，然后，他终于打开那本他渴求已久的笔记本——同一瞬间，飘出一张轻飘飘的照片。

 

　　他只瞄了一眼，就几乎崩溃。

 

　　对Loki而言，那张毫无重量的照片，却比这世上的任何东西都重——因为那是那个孩子唯一留给他的东西。

 

　　他唯一能够证明它曾经来过的，超音波照片。

 

　　那是当时他瞒着Thor，自己偷偷去医院做检查时，妇产科医生帮他拍的照片。他不敢放在皮夹里，只能小心地收藏起来，可是他逃走的时候太匆忙，连那张照片也来不及拿上。

 

　　回到庄园之后，他也曾经找过那张照片，却怎么样也找不到。

 

　　他暗自猜想可能是女佣打扫时丢掉了、也可能是被Thor发现，被他亲手扔掉。他想过各种可能，可是他都无法证实、也不想证实，最后他只能放弃，悲凉地安慰自己，这样也好，不去想念，就不会痛。

 

　　可是原来它还在。

 

　　他蹲下身躯，颤抖着手将照片捡了起来，小心翼翼地抚过光滑的相面，相片里的它，只有米粒般的大小，可是，它曾经是如此顽强的，活在那里。

 

　　它曾经承载他所有的期待，他曾经以为它会为他带来不一样的人生，他希望它能够得到世上所有的祝福与爱——可是最终，它只得到一句耻辱。

 

　　黑发男人无力地瘫坐在地板上，将照片贴在心口的位置。

 

　　此时此刻，在他最没有防备的时候，被那些以为早已不再眷恋的伤害袭击。他强逼自己压抑了一整年的伤恸，终于溃堤——

 

　　没有人听见，那断断续续的呜咽声，藏着多少无法言喻的痛。

 

 

TBC

 

注[1]：引用自Dante Alighieri。

 


	27. Chapter 27

　　Odinson被通缉了。

 

　　各大新闻台不断重复播放这则消息，一时之间，轰动整个X国，沸沸扬扬。

 

 

 

　　「Hello! 」

 

　　和过去一样轻快的朝气，从遥远的另一端传来，听上去有些失真，那些沿着电波发送的温暖，好像变了些味道，却又似乎没什么不同。

 

　　男人拿着手机站在落地窗前，对着花园望去，犹似还能依稀看见，小男孩在花园里奔跑着的欢快——这个冬天还没有结束，他却仿佛已经过完了整个人生那样苍白。

 

　　「是我，」Loki并没有刻意压低音量，只是不自觉地放低语气问道，「东西收到了吗？」

 

　　「收到了。」电话那头的人顿了一下，才继续说下去，「你真的要这样做？你知道，一旦做了，就不能后悔了。」Bucky有个预感，一旦计画成功，Loki大概，会比当初他们在Jotunheimr相遇时，更加对整个世界、甚至对自己绝望。

 

　　毫不在意的绝望。

 

　　可是这一次，他没有把握，他的陪伴能不能让Loki好那么一点点。他只能拼命地在心底默念，他一边又一遍对好友说过的话，好像这样就可以改变对方的决定、可以改变对方不要把自己逼到崩坏的状态。

 

　　——Loki, don’t hurt yourself.

 

　　然而让他失望的是，与他有着相同发色的男人只是冷酷地回答，「我知道。」然后毫不犹豫地切断电话。

 

　　Bucky站在Steve对面，看着自己的爱人，为远方的好友感到哀伤至极。

 

　　三日后，Bucky Barnes亲自带队前往Asgard，径行拘提Loki Odinson。

 

 

 

　　整个小房间里安安静静的，只有电视新闻里，女主播面带训练有素的微笑解说：

 

　　【监控Odinson家族多年的Asgard警局，掌握了重要证据，证明了Odinson家多年来的不法行为，由于上一任继承人Thor Odinson一直没有到案说明，所以警方已经发布通缉令。而Odinson家的现任继承人Loki Odinson则被警方暂时羁押，由于他继任Odinson家不久，警方认为他涉黑不深，但是应该知道很多的内幕消息，因此在漫长的侦讯过后，认其有湮灭证据、串供、逃亡等之虞，裁定收押禁见。】

 

　　金发男人大口咬着面包，面无表情地看着电视新闻，仿佛女主播口中恶贯满盈的人不是自己。

 

　　几天下来，他变得不修边幅，却仍旧难掩他的帅气，尤其是他的蓝色眼睛，依旧亮得让人无法忽视。

 

　　他目不转睛地盯着电视上快速闪过的纤细身影，那个人在警方的护送和媒体的围堵下被押送进警局，虽然他并没有被上铐，但是那个画面仍旧让Thor感受到心疼。那个人面对镜头时，一个字都没说，然而短短几秒的镜头，已经足够让人看清他的一脸茫然和不知所措。

 

　　他从领口掏出那条项链，链子已经换过了，他打开项链，看了一会儿照片，照片上的人不会变，永远笑得那么灿烂，可是现实往往会打破这种虚假的美好。

 

　　他听见来自身后的脚步声，迅速地将项链塞回原位，背对着刚走进门的人说道：「Tony，帮我，我要回去。」

 

　　自从那天之后，他就知道Jotunheimr的小房子已经不能再回去。他从Tony Stark那里离开后，原本准备回到那间赖以为生的藏身所，可是他居然在半路、在一天之内再次被杀手袭击——但是这批杀手跟之前的不太一样，他们仿佛并没有要致他于死地的打算，只是像在玩捉迷藏似的，逼着他让他无法回到那个他最后的安全处所。

 

　　他只能在躲开第二批杀手后，再次回到Tony Stark的店门口，虽然他也不知道为什么，但是Tony Stark收留了他。

 

　　——可以看见Asgard的Odinson如此狼狈，真是三生有幸。当时Tony挑着眉说了这句话，毫不吝啬自己的嘲笑，然后把他拖进自己的店里，让他待在那个小房间里。

 

　　「你疯了，你现在是整个Asgard甚至整个X国的第一通缉要犯。」Tony完全不能理解他，那些几乎是每日每时每刻都在轮流播放、闹得不可开交的新闻的主角都是他，每一家新闻台都将他的照片放到最大，可是他却说他要回去？「老子救你可不是让你回去送死的。」

 

　　Tony自己也不知道为什么他就收留了Thor，也许只是因为他在他身上闻到那种，孤独却渴望的味道，所以他收留了这个无处可去的金发猛男；又或许只是因为他生来叛逆，所以任何人们、尤其是他那个讨人厌的老爸告诉他不能做、不该做的事，他都会去做。

 

　　但总之，他收留了他，并且把他当某种程度的朋友看——至少是那种自己不希望看见他死的朋友。

 

　　Thor站了起来，转过身直视着对方，没有恶意却仍旧压迫感十足，「我必须回去。」他加重语气，重复了一遍他的决心。

 

　　Tony叹了口气，知道自己无法说服他，「给我点时间，我想办法让你避开各方人马的视线。」

 

　　Thor点头，又坐回椅子上，继续看着新闻里不断被重播的身影。Tony站在他的右手边，看着他嘴角的笑意，忍不住摇头。

 

 

 

　　Grandmaster走进狭小的侦讯室，他眯起眼，很有兴致地打量着坐在铁椅上的黑发男人。

 

　　——他看起来非常淡漠。这是Grandmaster对他的第一个印象。

 

　　通常待在侦讯室里的人都会非常坐立不安，狭小的空间会更加帮助这一点，而不管是真的犯错的罪人还是被冤枉的无罪之人，待在这里都会让心灵承受极大的压力，通常那些人都会焦虑地不断变换姿势，甚至是不自觉地做出自残的行为，意图掩盖些什么。

 

　　除了这位Loki Odinson以外。

 

　　他太淡定了。他穿着合身的西装，坐在那里却保持着一丝不乱。明明坐的是硬梆梆、难坐到不行的铁椅，他却像是在坐沙发一样，一点不舒服的样子都没有。他的面前摆着一杯外卖咖啡，他坐在那里，优雅地交迭着双腿，偶尔喝几口咖啡，不时还会露出几个礼貌又得体的微笑，让人完全看不出他到底在想些什么。

 

　　那些来来去去的警官们对他似乎毫无影响，要不是确定自己是在警局里，Grandmaster会以为他根本是在咖啡厅喝下午茶。

 

　　Loki是整个Odinson家族犯罪案的关键人物，虽然身处Asgard警局，但是Grandmaster提前打过招呼，他与Asgard的局长是多年好友，又一起侦办这个案子，所以整个Asgard警局上下都心知肚明，给了Loki极好的待遇：不必上铐、也不必进看守所，只是必须一直待在这间狭小的侦讯室里，吃喝都跟着警方叫的外卖，还有专人给他买咖啡，现冲的单品咖啡豆、不加糖不加奶，由Bucky Barnes警官报销。

 

　　Grandmaster清了清喉咙，轻快地招呼道：「Mr. Odinson.」

 

　　「Laufeyson.」黑发男人抬起头，漫不经心地指出对方语中的错误。

 

　　「What?」

 

　　「我是Laufeyson，请称呼我为Laufeyson。」

 

　　「Fine! 」Grandmaster有些不耐烦地回答，他不明白那些称呼有什么差别，更不明白这个原本是个Omega的男人为何会如此像个Alpha，但是看在Loki提供了重要证据的份上，他还是耐住性子继续说下去，「我是Bucky的长官，Grandmaster。」

 

　　Loki也扫视了一下Grandmaster，发现他跟Bucky形容得差不多，眨眼都像在抛媚眼，这让他有点想笑。但是看在他是他在警局里能获得如此舒适待遇的重要人物，他忍住了，只是点点头，然后起身和对方握手致意。

 

　　Grandmaster在他对面的椅子上坐了下来，迫不急待地就直奔主题，「你确定这真的会有用吗？」他几乎是赌上自己的前途，只为了一个可能。

 

　　「除非他已经死了，否则，我想是的。」Loki十分平静地回答。

 

　　「但是你怎么能够确定他还活着？」Grandmaster对这个男人不知从何而来的信心十分不解。

 

　　「因为他是Thor Odinson。」

 

　　他没有说实话，Grandmaster看得出来。但他不知道的是，Thor在Jotunheimr碰到的最后一批杀手，就是Loki派去的，目的是为了阻止他回到Asgard。

 

　　说是他的期望也好、直觉也罢，但在他发现那张超音波照片的同时，他就是感觉得到，他的兄长还活着。所以他派了杀手前往Jotunheimr查探，他把他兄长最后的藏身所告诉了那些杀手，让他们逼着Thor无法再回到那间小房子避难。

 

　　那些杀手都不听命于Odinson家族，是他花了大钱私下请的最顶尖的杀手，买的不是命——而是时间。

 

　　「那你又如何能肯定，他一定会愿意出面？」在Grandmaster看来，黑道大哥的感情一点也不值钱，更加不值得信赖，他想不通Loki凭什么就认为，他一个挖了腺体的Omega，能够吸引他前任的Alpha为他送死？

 

　　「因为我是他的兄弟，因为他爱我。」这个问题并没有冒犯到Loki，他只是心平气和地指出一个事实——从他的语气中，Grandmaster可以听出来，这不是他的猜测、也不是他一厢情愿的相信，而是，这真的是个事实，就像太阳永远会从东边升起一样的事实。

 

　　他的冷静和事实带给Grandmaster极大的信心，「很好，合作愉快。」Grandmaster满意地笑了起来，再次伸出右手和对方握手，狭小的侦讯室充满一片友好的真诚。

 

　　看着Grandmaster仿佛已经如愿以偿的表情，Loki也笑了起来，下意识地将手放到西装外套口袋里，那里面装着那张照片。

 

　　他的手指轻轻地摩娑着照片表面，回应指尖的是光滑的触感，还带着冰凉，就像凝结的泪水一样，会冻坏人心。

 

　　那张超音波照片仿佛给了他无限的勇气，让他再也无所顾忌。

 

 

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

 

　　金发男人瘫在沙发里，疲倦地捏着眉心，眼底充满血丝，看起来似乎好几天没睡好。

 

　　事实上，Fandral也真的好几天都没阖眼了。自从Loki被Asgard警局带走后，时间已经过了三天了。这段时间他焦头烂额，用尽各种方式、动用了所有的人脉，都无法让Loki保释——这让他不得不怀疑，这里面大有文章。

 

　　突然一则插播的新闻吸引了他的注意力。

 

　　【惊！父子失和？Stark集团的下一任继承人、Stark夫妇的独生子，Tony Stark，居然以修电脑的小工作室为生，这个Midgard最大的豪门里，究竟有多少内幕？】

 

　　他拿起遥控器将音量调大了一点，等到美女主播兴奋地播完整段新闻后，才松了一口气：这对Odinson家目前的境况来说，是件好事。

 

　　三天过去了，各家新闻台仍旧乐此不疲地播放着有关Odinson家族可能倒台的新闻，Stark家族的新闻一出，至少可以让人们将目光转移——毕竟豪门生活和恩怨，还是比黑帮犯罪来得有吸引力。

 

　　他喝光了杯子里的最后一口咖啡，揉着胀疼的太阳穴努力想着，到底还有谁的电话可以打？

 

　　翻着手机的通讯录，一个又一个失败的号码让他逐渐丧气，Loki被带走的新闻闹得太大，很快就会传到国外，他现在最怕的就是Odin和Frigga知道消息赶回来——他知道以Odin的手段或许一下就能解决眼前所有的困境，但是这可能也代表事情会往更坏的地方发展。

 

　　叹了口气，他将手机扔在沙发上，给自己点了根烟，努力让自己那些过度杂乱的思绪能有个出口，但他还没能做到这一点，手机就响了。

 

　　Fandral吐了一口烟才看向萤幕：未知号码。他皱起眉头，还是接听了电话：「你好。」

 

　　「Fandral，是我。」

 

　　当那个他们寻找已久的嗓音再次出现在耳边时，Fandral真的有落泪的冲动，他激动地喊叫起来：「Thor，你终于出现了，你在哪？」

 

　　「我刚刚才离开Jotunheimr，现在在Niflheim，风头太紧，你想办法派人来接我，剩下的见面说吧。」那个强悍的男人的声音听起来非常疲惫，还带有一丝落寞，只是快速地向对方报上地址后，便挂了电话。

 

　　Fandral握着电话笑了起来，仿佛终于找到那个出口，不再仿徨。

 

 

 

　　Thor在一家破旧的小旅店里等待。

 

　　他等了两天，才终于等来了Fandral——Fandral跟霍刚及沃斯塔格商量后，决定由Fandral亲自出面接回Thor，另外两人就待在庄园里，继续‘研究’如何营救Loki离开警局。因为怕被警方跟监，Fandral沿途换了好几种交通方式，才会拖延这么久。

 

　　但是当他看见Thor时，他完全不能克制自己，心头涌过强烈的歉意——和难过。Thor坐在床缘，半颓着身子，将两只手臂压在自己的脚上，手掌交握着，还不时地将手指互相交缠，像在沉思什么，更像是在忏悔。

 

　　他看上去瘦了很多，头发也剪得短短的，可是即便如此，这个男人看起来仍旧那么意气风发。

 

　　房间里的电视开着，不大不小的声音仍旧播放着新的爆炸性消息：为了让他能够顺利离开Jotunheimr，Tony以自己为代价，将自己的行踪透露出去，把小工作室的位置和自己工作时的照片，都透过匿名网路发送给各家媒体。他是豪门贵公子，这种新闻的吸引力会远比那些让人恐惧的黑帮犯罪来得更加吸引记者，这才能让Thor从新闻和人们的记忆中被迅速淡忘，继而成功走出Jotunheimr。

 

　　Fandral打量了他好几眼，确定他没什么大事才开口，「Boss!」

 

　　「来了？路上顺利吗？」Thor从自己的思绪中抽离，笑着招呼他。

 

　　「还好，我在Muspellheim把警方甩掉了。」

 

　　「他怎么样？」这个‘他’是谁，他们都很清楚。

 

　　「我用了各种办法，都没有办法让他交保，也见不到他。」Fandral无奈地回答，这中间究竟参杂了多少的恶意，他实在不敢去深想。

 

　　Thor笑了笑，并没有太意外——如果真的如他所猜想的那样，那么Loki能交保简直就是见鬼。

 

　　他站起身，什么也没拿，只是淡淡地道：「走吧。」

 

　　Fandral跟在他身边飞快地问道，「直接回庄园吗？但是现在风声很紧，你要不要避一避，或者去北欧找Odin跟Frigga？我马上就让人安排。」他的心跳有些剧烈，那些不安在逐渐发酵，他害怕听见最愚蠢的那个选择。

 

　　「不用，直接去Asgard警局。」

 

　　他在Jotunheimr的时候，即便已经脱险，也一直没有连系过Fandral，就是想看看那个小混蛋到底想要什么、到底能做到什么地步——这是一场赌局，赌注是十几年的感情，无论是亲情、还是爱情，而最后的结局，他输得一败涂地。

 

　　最害怕的是还是成真了，Fandral停下脚步拦住自家老板，「Thor，你不能去。」他几乎是暴躁地吼着，「你不可能不知道，这是他的阴谋。」

 

　　「那当初，你为什么放他走？」Thor转过身，平静地问道，并没有责怪的意思。

 

　　「我⋯⋯」Fandral一楞，试图想说些什么辩解的话，然而此刻，所有的话语都显得苍白。

 

　　「没关系，Fandral，我明白，所以我一直当作不知道。」

 

　　Fandral是跟他一起长大的，当初他从Jotunheimr回来，即变他很努力的隐瞒，仍旧有一些只有至交好友才看得出来的异状。

 

　　Thor看懂了他的隐瞒，却甚么也没说，因为他想给Loki一点时间、他希望Loki能自己想明白，所以他假装什么都不知道。只是他没有料到的是：Loki居然会认识Bucky Barnes，还跟着他一起去了Midgard，Bucky的特殊身分，把Loki很好地隐藏起来，他才会就此失去他的行踪。

 

　　——他不是不记得，Loki在医院时，最后那抹绝望的眼神。

 

　　「所以，我不能让他一个人留在那里。」Thor叹息着，仿佛是在喃喃自语，「毕竟，这是我现在唯一还能给他的了……」

 

 

 

　　Bucky走进狭小的侦讯室，看着坐在那里的好友。Loki抬起头，两个人就这样比赛似地看着彼此。过了好一会儿， Bucky几乎是挫败地说道：「你赌赢了，他来了。」

 

　　他没说的是：Thor Odinson一走进Asgard警局，整个警局仿佛如临大敌，几乎动员了一半的人力戒备。他立刻就被带进侦讯室，进行长时间的讯问，他对于所有问题都十分配合，虽然并没有百分之百的实话，但几乎是在认罪了。

 

　　Grandmaster对这个结果十分满意，很快地就申请将他移送看守所。Bucky也不知道自己为什么没说，但他就是不想说，反正他猜Loki对此也不感兴趣。

 

　　Loki只是漠然地点头，还是没有开口的打算。

 

　　这是早就知道的结果，所以并没有什么好说的，一切都很顺利地照着计画走：他一方面派杀手到Jotunheimr拖延Thor回到Asgard的时间，让他因为得不到消息而无法到案说明被通缉；另一方面又透过Bucky跟Grandmaster谈合作，等到Thor的通缉令发出以后，以拘捕自己为诱饵，引Thor出面。

 

　　「你想见他吗？」Bucky问道。

 

　　「总会见到的。」Loki回答。

 

　　「Loki，这真的是你想要的吗？」Bucky觉得难受极了。他突然很想一拳挥到Loki的脸上，因为他真的很厌恶Loki此刻的表情。

 

　　过去那一年中，虽然Loki也常常都没有太大的情绪起伏，但至少自己能判读出他的表情带着些什么，可是现在，他什么也看不出来，只知道那是一种绝对的漠视。

 

　　「我还要多久才可以离开？」Loki没有回答他的问题，他只想回到庄园里好好地睡上一觉，他真的觉得很累。

 

　　Bucky看着他，气得说不出话，很快又被一股浓厚的伤痛掩盖——终究，你还是选择了伤害你自己。

 

 

 

　　黑发男人面无表情地站在走廊尽头，看着另一端的金发男人。

 

　　两个人凝视彼此，像是用眼神在交流着什么，却又仿佛不认识，两人都没有说话的意愿，因为也无话可说——毕竟在这个当下、这个地点、这一步，再说什么都显得太过矫情，不管是那些互相伤害、还是那些曾经有过的温情，终究不会开成一朵美丽的花，而是枯萎到泥土里，腐烂一地，再也没了最初的香气与痕迹。

 

　　他们最终只是，最熟悉的陌生人。

 

　　Loki目不斜视，只是默默地往前走，他的兄长则在警方的押送下，从另一头走来。

 

　　就在Loki以为他们就会这样永远的擦身而过时，金发男人以极为低沉细微的声音，唤了他的名字：「Loki.」

 

　　这简直不像他的声音了。Loki有些恍惚地想着。

 

　　但是Loki顿下了脚步，两个人分别面对长廊的两边，他能感受到Thor身上那股哀伤的味道。他看向Bucky，他是负责押送Thor的警官之一，漫不经心地说道：「能让我们说两句话吗？」

 

　　Bucky犹豫了一下，却又很快地点头，让身边的同仁都站远一点，只是小心地守住走廊的两边。

 

　　黑发男人打量了一下兄长，看得出Thor这段时间过得并不好，虽然还没有被上铐，不过大概也快了，但是这与他无关。他也没有幸灾乐祸，只是平静地开口：「Hello, brother.」

 

　　Thor偏过头，几乎是贪婪地凝视他的侧脸，这个小混蛋就这样站在那里，仿佛一切都与他无关，既无辜，又无情。

 

　　他应该要对着他怒吼，但是他笑了，笑得既温和又柔软，「It’s ok!」Thor这样说，「你想做什么都可以，Odinson家族，是你的了。」

 

　　然而，Loki却勾起一抹冷笑，他也转过头，对着他的兄长笑得残忍至极：「你还是不明白，Thor，我要的，从来都不是这个。」

 

　　Loki真的以为，所有的伤害都会到此为止，回不去也加重不了——但是他却被Thor用力地扯进怀里，他在他的耳边细语，温柔却孤寂，「弟弟，我明白的。可是，我也会心痛。」

 

 

 

　　Bucky看着这两兄弟，突然有个念头在脑海中迅速闪过——保持着类似赌博的罪恶心态，他走近那两个人，以一种公事公办的口吻说道：「Mr. Odinson，麻烦你伸手。」

 

　　那两兄弟的目光同时转向他，居然有种滑稽的默契，Bucky晃了晃手上闪着冷冽光芒的手铐，似笑非笑。

 

　　Thor极为配合，笑笑地伸出双手，看上去依旧是那个毫不在乎的模样。Bucky一边观察着Loki的表情，一边将手铐迅速地铐上Thor的手腕——他确实是故意的，故意当着Loki的面要将Thor上铐。他想看看Loki是不是真的能够无动于衷到这种地步，Loki的冷漠让他觉得烦躁，那种冷淡似乎会逼疯每一个还在乎他的人。

 

　　而让他失望的是，Loki真的从头到尾都冷眼旁观，脸上没有一丝变化，好像身边的人与他过去二十六年的人生，真的一点关系都没有。

 

　　只有Loki自己知道，并且为此心惊。有那么一瞬间，他想伸手打掉Bucky手上的手铐，那东西看起来刺眼极了。

 

　　但他终究什么也没有做。他只是压紧口袋里的照片，然后看着他兄长离去的背影。他看过很多次这个背影，却从来没有像今天这样，狼狈落魄——他被戴上手铐，在大批警力的戒护下移送看守所。

 

　　Loki不知道自己是不是有那么一点点难过，他只是站在原地，动也不动地盯着Thor的背影，什么也无法思考。Thor没有再回头、没有再多看他一眼，嘴角还是那抹意味不明的笑。

 

　　Bucky终于在转身前留意到，Loki压着口袋的手，这个发现让Bucky心底微微松动，却又觉得难受极了。他知道那里面有什么，他看过Loki盯着那张照片的模样——那一刻，Bucky觉得似乎每一丝空气都染上那抹哀恸，那些哀伤仿佛形成一个巨大的网，牢牢地将他垄罩起来，他就这样被困在里面，好似再也走不出来。

 

　　明明所有人都已经走出他的视线了，他却还站在那里。

 

　　这场告别，没有质问、没有愤怒、没有眼泪。

 

　　第一次，他们真正意义上的，擦身而过。他们没有再次凝望彼此，只是继续他们的脚步，却仿佛都苍老了十年。

 

　　——黄昏来临了，之后就是无尽的黑暗。

 

 

TBC


End file.
